Slayer
by BrownEyedX5
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! What is the life altering decision Alexis makes and why?PLEASE R&R! (A/N To Cuddlecub:hey thanks for ur review but if u can please read chapter 19 there is a little explanation I left for u on the bottom I hope it clarifys stuff)
1. Alexis's P.O.V.

Chapter 1: Alexis's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters just the ones I make up.

      You'd think I'd be home enjoying a nice bath or just resting considering the fact that Halloween is my only night off cuz vamps and demons don't like the fact that we humans mock them and what not.  Instead I'm walking the streets of a broken Seattle; the third but not last hell mouth on this planet, of course there's Sunnydale and Los Angeles also some others I can't remember. Seattle doesn't get much demons but a helluve a lot of vampires. Sure, I've battled two or three apocalypses here and there but I guess it doesn't count till you've battled like ten or twenty right? Did I mention I hate Halloween, cuz four years ago today when I first became a slayer it was a Halloween night and I was off duty cuz my watcher told me it was a demon/ vampire free night but unfortunately for my boyfriend, cuz he got attacked by five vamps.

      While I staked three two still kept on feeding off him till he was dry and he died but thankfully they hadn't turned him. For awhile I blamed Wyatt; my watcher cuz after all he was the one who said "take the night off" and so I did, and so I paid the price. When I was little I was adopted and treated very badly so I guess I developed a little bit of telekinesis and I can channel it most of the time but that night I couldn't it was like I never had it sometimes I'll make things float  with my mind just to reassure myself that I have it, still. Wyatt doesn't know I have it though and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon  but I guess if I did he could help me use it when I'm fighting so I can have it more to my advantage. I'm nineteen years old I've been doing this since I was fifteen the only people that know is me and my watcher. My adoptive parents are dead, maybe even for the better, no, wait I know it's for the better. 

      Some people they want to know what their destiny is I admit before I became the slayer I was one of those people, some days I wish the word "destiny" never existed cuz then I wouldn't be doing this. I could be a regular girl and maybe then Sebastian (boyfriend) would still be alive today. As I walk down the street I come across a woman with jet black hair, mocha eyes, and tanned skin with a man clearly into the Halloween spirit dressed as a dog man I guess but he has the most innocent, child-like, harmless eyes ever.  I smile at them and they smile back all the while I think to myself // If only they knew the things that really walked among them everyday...if only they all knew. //


	2. Quake

Chapter 2: Quake

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter

      As I open the door to Quake; the restaurant I own, Gunn greats me with a smile as usual. This use to belong to my family well actually my grandparents. My nana left Quake to me cuz she knew I wanted to become a chef, so I own this restaurant and I'm head chef. Gunn is the chef that fills in for me till I get here. The only waitresses on duty tonight is Gage and Leila, the good thing about this restaurant is that it's two stories but the second  story is my two bedroom home it's connected to the restaurant.

      As I walk out from the kitchen I notice Wyatt sitting at a table drinking coffee and automatically the small sirens in my head go off. I walk over to him and ask in a worried voice... 

Lex: Wyatt, is something wrong?

Wyatt: Oh hi Lex, no, I'm just on a date so if you don't mind... 

Lex: Oh ya sure.

      So I got up and left and a after a couple of hours I closed the restaurant for the night and went upstairs. I took a nice long hot bath then went to bed awaiting the things tomorrow night would bring me. 


	3. Good news bad nightmares

Chapter 3: Good news and bad nightmares

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter blah blah woof woof 

Max's P.O.V.

      After I dropped off Joshua I decided to head over to Logan's.

Foggle Towers

      I picked the lock to Logan's penthouse as usual and crept quietly to the computer room but he wasn't there, so I went to his bedroom and there he was asleep. // God he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I wish I could touch him and kiss him and tell him I love him but those bustards at Manticore had to put this fucking retro-virus in me so I couldn't come into contact with Logan.// As I get up to leave I hear some mumbling coming from Logan... 

Logan: Mmmhhh...Max?

Max (hesitating): Ya...Logan it's me.

Logan: What are you doing here?

Max: Just wanted to see if you needed help with that eyes only case?

Logan: No. But I have some good news. We're going to Sebastian's tomorrow so he can take a sample of your blood and he'll run some tests to find an antigen for the retro-virus in you.

Max: That's great news! So why don't you sound too happy about it?

Logan: Well I don't want to get my hopes up since what happened last time.

Max (sounding a little hurt): Oh...ya. Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? (Starting to leave)

Logan: Wait Max, I need a favor (opens his drawer and takes out a picture of a pretty young woman about 19-20 years old and shows the picture to Max) this girl...she's my sister; we have the same mom different dads. She was given up for adoption. I need your help to find her.

Max (taken aback and waiting for the words Logan told her to sink in): Ok, but one question?

Logan: Shoot.

Max: Why did your parents give her up for adoption?

Logan: When I was about 12 years old my mother was um...raped and she got pregnant. She didn't want to abort the child so she gave her up for adoption.

Max (wanting so badly to comfort Logan at his time of need): Ok I'll help you but can I see the picture?

      She takes the picture and then automatically she remembers something.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

      Her and Joshua are walking down the streets and they come across a brown haired, brown eyed, light tanned skin, about 5'6, and well built like herself, woman who smiled at them and they smiled back.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Max: Logan I know her.

Logan: What? How? When?

Max: Well, I mean, I don't know her know her but we passed her by when we were walking I think she headed towards that one restaurant Quick? Quack? No Quake, that's what it's called.

Logan: Who are we?

Max: Oh me and Joshua I took him out since it was Halloween. But Logan she doesn't look anything like you.

Logan (taking out another picture): But she looks everything like my mom the only difference is she has brown eyes and brown hair but everything else: ears, nose, lips, face, bone structure is all my mom's.

Max: Ok then I'll get right on this tomorrow, do you mind if I take this picture just to show around if Quake is a dead end?

Logan: Ya sure. I'll see you tomorrow?

Max: Ya. Bye.

      So she left and headed home when she got home she went straight to bed, and prayed to whoever was up there that tomorrow Sebastian would find a cure for the retro-virus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      It's a sunny day and she's out on the beach just gazing out at the beautiful water, then he comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist, and whispers in her ear "I came for you." She smiles and turns around and out of no where it's dark and he's kissing her neck but all of a sudden she feels this sharp pain and the blood draining out of her. She couldn't stop it, she didn't want to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Alexis woke up in a heap of sweat //oh god it was just a nightmare, another nightmare of Sebastian.// She laid her head down and prayed she didn't have another nightmare of her dead boyfriend...the one that she couldn't save.


	4. New Relationship, Haunting Past

Chapter 4: New Relationship, Haunting Past

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em blah blah woof woof  

~~~~~Logan's P.O.V. ~~~~~

      I just dropped Max off at Jampony, we went to Sebastian and he ran some tests and told us the latest antigen he would have would be in a couple of days, the earliest would be in a couple of hours. (A/N: I know very unrealistic but I want this virus bitch to be over already!) Oh god, I hope this works cuz maybe by the end of the week I'll have Max and my sister and if I don't find my sister then I'll just as well be happy with having Max; holding her, kissing her, telling her I love her with all my heart and soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Original Cindy and Max were on a run together and they had to drop a package off at Quake //Is this my lucky day or what? // thought Max as they headed in to the restaurant. As they came across the counter with the waitress Max said... 

Max: I have a package for a Miss Alexis Chase?

Waitress: Ya she's back there (pointing to the two big doors that led to the kitchen.)

Max (walking to the back doors): Alright thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~In the kitchen~~~~~

      Gunn was working on something when he finally noticed the two young women standing in the kitchen... 

Gunn: Can I help you ladies?

Original Cindy: Ya, we have a package for an Alexis Chase?

Gunn: Ya she'll be... 

      Before he could finish his sentence Alexis came in sweaty and breathing in deep heavy breaths, she headed straight to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Gunn (forgetting about the two messengers for a second or two): Nice workout?

Alexis: Ya something like that.

Max (clearing her throat): Excuse me?

Alexis (finally turning around so they can see her): Yes, can I help you?

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

      Last night. Logan showing her a picture. "This is my sister."

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Alexis (repeating herself): Can I help you?

Max (coming out of her reverie): Are you Alexis Chase?

Alexis: Yes.

Max: Package. (Handing it to her) 'Need a signature please.

Alexis (signing and taking the package): Thanks.

      Max and Original Cindy smiled a 'your welcome' and left. As Original Cindy and Max got their bikes Max said... 

Max (smiling): Surprise, surprise.

Original Cindy: What's that suppose to me?

Max: Oh...nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

      Max was going to be their any minute; she didn't know that Logan had the antigen. About a half hour later Max got there and instead of picking the lock like usual she knocked and when Logan opened it he was surprised too.

Logan: Max, come in.

Max: Thanks.

Both sitting down.

Logan: So?

Max: So?

Logan (smiling): I guess you're here for this (taking out a small vial and syringe.)

      Max smiled and took the vial and syringe; she took a dose of the antigen and stuck the needle into her vein.  

Max: So when will this work?

Logan: Any minute now. Although Max, I should worn you there's only a 95 percent chance that this will work.

Max: And the other 5?

Logan: Well if it doesn't work (taking out another small vial) then you have to give me this antidote.

      So they waited a couple of minutes and then finally they got closer and closer till there was no more getting closer. Max made the first move she caressed his face and she was relieved when nothing happened then finally they kissed hard and passionately. Then Logan picked Max up and carried her to his room and that night Logan and Max made love without any regrets.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Another part of Seattle~~~~~

      Lex was out on patrol, she was patrolling an alleyway behind a bar when she heard a scream: not one of an adult but one of a child. She ran towards the screaming child and the sight that beheld her was a vampire sucking the blood of a little girl who couldn't have been more then six years old. Lex wasn't sure if she could reach the little girl in time so she concentrated really hard and the vampire went flying into a wall. She ran to the little girl and checked for a pulse she had one which was a good sign. Lex was about to pick up the little girl when the vamp started to attack. 

      They started to fight each other and Lex brought the stake to his heart but before she staked him he said... 

Vampire: Don't you wanna know slayer?

Lex: Know what?

Vampire (smiling a wicked smile): Why they killed your boyfriend all those years ago.

Lex (shocked but brushing it off): Not really. (Then she staked him.)

      She took the little girl to the hospital and the doctor told her the little girl would be alright and that she was asleep for now. Lex went into the girl's room and sat there holding her hand waiting for her to wake up and all she could remember was... 

"Don't you wanna know slayer?" "Know what?" "Why they killed your boyfriend all those years ago?" "...all those years ago...those years ago...years ago...ago...ago."  


	5. After night comes morning

Chapter 5: After night comes morning

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter

A/N: Thanx 4 ALL the reviews they were great! Also if anyone has questions or comments please feel free 2 email me at surfnet101@prodigy.net . Also get ready cuz this is where the vamp w/ a soul comes in BUT there is no lover relationship be2ween slayer and vamp. So read and review. 

*****Logan's Penthouse*****

      Max and Logan were asleep in each others arms.  All of a sudden the door to Logan's bedroom opened and in walked Asha clearly shocked at the sight in front of her. Max opened her eyes and for a second forgot where she was but then as Logan started to wake up everything came back to the both of them and they both couldn't help but smile.  Afterwards they both finally noticed Asha and Asha said the only thing that came to mind... 

Asha: I guess you found an antigen?

Logan (feeling a little awkward): Ya we did. So what are you doing here anyway?

Asha: I came to ask if you talked to Eyes Only about this whole Manticore/ S-1-W situation.

Logan: No. I haven't, I've been busy with other things um...do you think you can come by later and we can talk about it?

Asha: Sure, why not. (With that she left.)

********************************************************************************

*****Hospital*****

      When Alexis came back from getting coffee the little girl was awake and looking around taking in her surroundings. The little girl looked at her and asked... 

Girl: Who are you?

Alexis (going and sitting by her): Hey, I'm Alexis but my friends call me Lex. So what's your name?

Girl: My name's Adriana but my uncle calls me Audrey.

Alexis: So can you tell me what happened?

Adriana (confused look on her face): Don't you know? You're the one who saved me from the monsters.

      Before Alexis could say anything the doctor walked in with a man that looked like a police lieutenant or something similar to that and he was holding the hand of a beautiful young blonde woman. The man dressed as an officer went over to the little girl and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, while he hugged her he said... 

Man: Oh Audrey I'm so glad you're ok, but don't you ever do that to me again. You scared me a lot I thought I lost you.

Adriana: I'm sorry Uncle Walter. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.

Walter (pulling away and smiling): It's ok. 

Doctor: Well it looks like you can take Adriana home let me make the discharge papers and you can be well on your way. By the way (looking at Alexis) you should thank Miss Chase here she's the one who brought your niece in.

Blonde woman (finally speaking up): Yes, thank you.

Alexis: Your welcome (going over to Adriana and whispering in her ear) If you convince your uncle to bring you down to Quake, then I'll make you my world famous chocolate chip with ice cream cookie sandwich on the house. (She took out a card and gave it to her; it had the address of the restaurant on it.) Bye, get better.

Adriana: Bye.

********************************************************************************

*****Logan's Penthouse*****

      Logan was up making breakfast for Max while she was taking a shower. //It was purely a magical night// thought Logan. Then Max walked in bringing him out of his thoughts.

Max: Hey.

Logan: Hey, I made you breakfast.

Max (smiling): That's sweet but I can't I have to go to work.

Logan (walking over to her and kissing her): Ahhh, can't you stay for just a little while?

Max: No. I wish I could.

Logan: Ok. Max?

Max: Ya?

Logan: I love you.

Max (a little panicky at first but then easing up): I love you too. (Giving him a piece of paper with an address on it.) Meet me at this address at six tonight K?

Logan (kissing her again): Ok.

********************************************************************************

*****Alexis's P.O.V. *****

      It was like three already and I closed Quake down for the afternoon cuz there was no customers coming in, I figured I'd open it back up during dinner time cuz Saturdays I was here by myself, everyone had the day off. I was in the back room where I have all my workout equipment and I was doing a couple rounds with the punching bag. I had the radio blaring and I was fighting like there was no tomorrow for I don't know a least an hour or something close to it. Then all of a sudden the envelope the two young women dropped off caught my eye. I stopped, went over to it, picked it up, opened it, and pulled out the stuff inside.

      Inside was four pieces of paper and each had a drawing on it; the first had a picture of a no face man, the second had a picture of a no face woman, the third had a picture of a pouch of blood, and the last one had a picture of two rings joined together. Was this supposed to mean something to me? I put the pictures back into the envelope and looked for a return address but there was none. So I called Wyatt and there was no answer, I figured then I would wait till after sun down to go see Anton. Oh god me and Anton, we've been best friends since I first became a slayer and sure he's like 238 years old and a vampire with a soul but that didn't stop us. I looked at the time it was like four thirty  and I went and took a shower when I got done it was five o'clock so I opened the restaurant back up and waited for the customers to come.


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations

Disclaimer: U know the deal don't own em blah blah woof woof.

*****Six p.m. @ Quake*****

      Logan had been waiting for Max in front of the restaurant, when she finally showed they both headed inside. When they walked in there was only one couple sitting at a table finishing up dinner and there were no waiters or waitresses just the young lady at the cash register that was getting two menus. So they went and got themselves a table and sat down, the woman walked over and said... 

Alexis (handing them some menus): Hi I'm Alexis and I'll be your server this evening.

      Logan looked up and was about to say something but when he saw who it was he couldn't because he was shocked. In front of them was standing *his* sister, his beautiful little sister. Logan had all these feelings going through him that he just couldn't speak, Max saw this and spoke for him... 

Max: Thank you.

Alexis: You're welcome. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order.

      With that said she smiled and walked to the two doors that led to the kitchen and disappeared behind them, then Max said... 

Max (smiling): Surprise.

Logan (smiling and reaching over, taking her hand in his): Thank you Max.

      She smiled and they both opened up the menus and started looking. It was like ten minutes later when Alexis came back to the table and asked... 

Alexis: Are you guys ready to order?

Logan: Um...give us a few more minutes please.

Alexis: Sure would you guys like something to drink?

Max: Ya can I have a beer?

Logan: Me too.

Alexis (smiling): Ok two beers coming right up.

      A couple minutes later she came out with two beers.

Alexis: So you guys ready to order or do you need a couple more minutes?

Logan: No we're ready.

Alexis (taking out a notepad and a pen): Ok.

Max: I'll have the special.

Alexis: K. How would you like your steak cooked?

Max: Well done please.

Alexis: Ok. Bake potato, French fries, or rice pilaf?

Max: Bake potato.

Alexis (turning to the man): And for you sir?

Logan: I'll have the same, my steak well done please and a baked potato.

Alexis: Would you guys like to add a salad with that?

Logan: Yes I would.

Alexis: Ok. What kind of dressing?

Logan: Ranch.

Alexis (turning to Max): And for you?

Max: No thanks I don't want any.

Alexis (taking the menus): Ok I'll be back with your salad in just a few. 

      After she left Max said... 

Max: Logan? Aren't you gonna tell her?

Logan: Ya but what am I gonna say 'Hi I'm Logan Cale nice to meet you. By the way I'm your brother.'?

Max (sarcastically): Well it's a start.

Logan: Very funny.

      Alexis came out with a salad in hand and said... 

Alexis: Your meal should be ready in about twenty to twenty-five minutes.

Logan: Ok thanks.

      Alexis turning around to walk away but realizing she knew the young woman in front of her... 

Alexis (looking at Max): Don't I know you?

Max: Ya I think I delivered a package to you yesterday.

Alexis: Oh ya um...speaking of that package do you have any idea who could have sent it? Cuz there was no return address on it.

Max: Actually no I don't. I'm sorry.

Alexis: No it's okay.

      About twenty minutes later she brought out their dinner. She went back and put the tray away and came out only to be greeted by a big hug from Audrey. A few feet away was the young blonde woman, she came a little closer and said... 

Kendra (extending her arm out for a hand shake): Hi we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kendra.

Alexis(taking her hand): Hey I'm Alexis (then bending down to be eye to eye level with Audrey) I guess you came here for that little treat I owe you huh?

Audrey (smiling and nodding her head): Uh huh.

Alexis: Ok go through those big doors into the kitchen and I'll meet you there.

      Adriana ran off and Alexis went to Kendra who had sat down at a table.

Alexis: Kendra would you like something too?

Kendra: No thanks. Just please can you hurry up and make it to go cuz we really need to get back home.

Alexis: Ya sure.

      With that she headed to the kitchen and Kendra looked at the couple sitting at the table a couple feet away from her. She realized she knew them so she went over to them... 

Kendra: Hey Max, Logan.

Max: Hey.

Logan: Kendra.

Kendra: So what are you guys doing here besides the obvious (gesturing towards the food)?

Max: Eating dinner and you?

Kendra: I just brought Walter's niece down here cuz Alexis promised her some dessert. Yup let me tell you that Alexis is some heroine.

Logan: What do you mean?

Kendra: Well cuz she saved Audrey's life, that's Walter's niece.

      Fifteen minutes later both Alexis and Audrey came out and Kendra took Audrey's hand, they said their good-byes, and left. Alexis looked at the time it was five minutes till closing time. She went to Logan and Max and gave them the bill.

Alexis: Sorry guys you need to pay up cuz its closing time.

      Thankfully they had finished up their dinner. Logan handed her a wad of bills and said... 

Logan: Alexis there is something I need to tell you. My name is Logan Cale and I'm...I'm your brother.

Alexis (shocked but not showing it, her vocal usage finally kicking in and saying the only thing that came to mind): I think you should leave. NOW!

      Logan wasn't about to push it he knew she needed time to deal and he just found his sister he wasn't about to risk losing her, so he and Max just left.

********************************************************************************

*****Alexis's P.O.V. *****

      I don't know why I ended up at this bar. When I'm usually angry I just go for a good hunt but I guess in a way I wasn't just angry I was happy, sad, relieved, and mad all wrapped up in one. Well at this bar I met a guy; we had a couple of drinks together and then ended up in a motel room together. Then we ended up sleeping together, GOD! I WAS SO STUPID! I don't even remember his name it was like Alex or Alec or something like that. 

      All I knew was that he was asleep and I had to get out of there before he woke up. So I grabbed my clothes and left.

********************************************************************************

*****Audrey's room*****

      Audrey was looking at the little jewelry box Lex had given her. She opened it and inside was a silver cross hooked on a sliver chain with a little note inside. Audrey took the note and read it... 

---Audrey,

      My nana gave me this cross before she past away and it's always protected me. Now I'm giving it to you so it can protect you when I can't.

                                    Love Always,

                                    ---Alexis Chase  

      Audrey picked up the necklace and put it on. //Thank you Alexis...for everything.// she thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

********************************************************************************

*****TBC*****

A/N: Thanx 4 ALL the reviews guys Ur the best! Also 4 those reading my story Margaret I will have the final chapter up by this coming weekend...hopefully. Thanx again!


	7. Blood means eternity

Chapter 7: Blood means eternity.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter

A/N: 4 those of u who were reading Margaret I did post the last and final chapter like last week so if u can't find it u might have go to "search" or whatever that is. Thanks again 4 all the reviews on BOTH stories:)

********************************************************************************

      It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, very rare in Seattle. The restaurant was closed for the day and Alexis was up in her home waiting for Gunn to bring Evie because she was going to watch her while Gunn ran some errands. Gunn's wife died giving birth to Evie. Evie's two years old she doesn't know anything about her mom only things she's heard and pictures she's seen of her. Alexis was sitting on the balcony enjoying the air and reading a book something she rarely got to do these days.

      About a half hour later there was a knock at the door and when Alexis went inside and opened it standing there was Gunn and Evie.

Alexis: Hey.

Gunn: Hey. Thanks again Lex for doing this. 

Alexis: Ya no prob you know I love Evie.

Gunn (giving a kiss to Evie): Ok you be good and listen to Alexis.

Evie: K. Daddy.

Gunn: Love you baby girl.

Evie: Love you too daddy.

      When Gunn left Alexis closed the door and bent down to meet Evie eye to eye.

Alexis: So Evie what do you wanna go do today? 

Evie: Can we go to the park please?

Alexis (smiles): Sure we can, then maybe later we can get some lunch. Would you like that?

Evie (smiling): Ya, ya!

Alexis: Ok let me get my coat.

      With that said Alexis grabbed her coat and they headed out the door, into Alexis's Sport Wrangler Jeep, and drove off to the park.

********************************************************************************

*****Park*****

      At the park Logan, Max, Original Cindy, Bling, and Alec were all having a picnic together since it was such a nice afternoon. When Alexis parked the car Evie literally jumped out of the jeep and ran to the swings and unfortunately to get to the swings you had to pass Logan. I mean you didn't have to go right near him but it was kind of hard not to see him. As Evie was running Alexis yelled... 

Alexis: Slow down Evie. You'll fall and hurt yourself.

Evie (reaching the swings and yelling): Hurry Alexis!

      As Alexis was walking to the swings she really wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything so she walked right passed Logan without a single glance, but they all noticed her. To Logan it was his sister, to Max it was Logan's sister, to Alec it was the girl he got laid with last night, to Original Cindy it was someone she delivered a package to a couple weeks ago, and to Bling it was just a stranger. No one realized the pain in Logan's eyes except for Max so she squeezed his hand for a little reassurance and he looked at her and gave her a small smile. Alexis went and started to push Evie on the swings as Evie yelled with laughter... 

Evie: Faster Alexis! Faster!

Alexis (smiling and joking): Ok but I'm next.

      While Alexis was pushing Evie she was remembering all the times her and Sebastian would come to the park just to be together. The sad thing was that the cemetery Sebastian was buried at was right across the street from the park. So this place held a lot of good memories but also the sad ones that she really didn't want to deal with right now. About an hour later Evie wanted to go play in the sandbox so they walked across the park and Evie ran to the sandbox while Alexis sat on a bench and watched her.

********************************************************************************

      Alec, Max, Logan, Bling, and Original Cindy were talking, eating, and just having a good time. Alexis had seen them when she and Evie walked to the sandbox. She knew she had to deal with the whole Logan situation, so she figured this was as good a time as any. She started to walk over there but making sure she kept an eye on Evie.

Alexis: Hi.

Logan (the first to speak): Hi. (Doing the right thing and introducing everyone.) Alexis this is Cindy, Bling, Alec, and I'm sure you remember Max. Guys this is Alexis...my sister.

Everyone clearly stunned except for Max.

Alexis (not caring others were around, she just wanted to get it off her chest): Ok Logan before you say anything I need to get this all out. When you told me you were my brother I was happy cuz I felt after all this time I had someone, a link to the life I never knew. I was mad cuz I finally had my priorities straight, everything was going good, then you came along and told me you were my brother and I thought great something else to get me screwed up. But most of all (tears in her eyes) I was sad cuz I tend to lose the people I love and I couldn't go through that again. All that pain and heartache, the darkness I couldn't go there again. I guess in a way I've always been angry at the fact that I was given up for adoption and I ended up in a horrible family who treated me like a worthless piece of trash and I always thought what did I do to deserve this? The only people that ever loved me were my nana and my boyfriend, and they're both dead. My adoptive parents are dead but that's not as big a tragedy, trust me. Logan, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I wanna start off on a clean slate, and I'm ready to deal with this whole situation.

Logan: I am glad to hear that. (Going and giving her a hug and her returning it.) I promise you'll never lose me.

Alexis: Thank you.

Logan (pulling away): Would you like to join us?  

But being interrupted by Evie.

Evie: Can we go eat lunch now?

Alexis: Sure Evie but can you give me five minutes?

Evie: Ok.

Alexis: Ok Logan I gotta go but come by the restaurant and we can catch up on lost time. K?

Logan: Ok but one question, is that *your* little girl?

Alexis: No she's my friends daughter I'm just doing him a favor. But I love her like she's mine. Her mother died two years ago while giving birth to her.

Logan: Ok.

Phone ringing it was Alexis's cell.

Alexis: Hello?

Gunn: It's, me. Where are you guys?

Alexis: Park. Why?

Gunn: I'm done; I wanted to come pick her up.

Alexis: Ok. Um can you do me a favor first?

Gunn: Sure.

Alexis: Stop by the corner flower shop and pick up a bouquet of white roses.

Gunn: Ok. I'll see you in a few.

Alexis: Thanks bye.

Gunn: You're welcome. Bye. 

***************************************************************************

Evie: Alexis are we gonna go yet?

Alexis (bending down to her level): Actually we can't.

Evie (sad face): Why?

Alexis: Cuz that was your dad on the phone, he's done so he's coming to pick you up. But I promise tomorrow we can have lunch together down at the restaurant.

Evie (hugging her): Ok Alexis!

      Ten minutes later Gunn showed up, took Evie by the hand, gave Alexis the roses and left. Alexis thanked him, after he left she said good bye to Logan and his friends. She crossed the street and went to the cemetery; deep in the heart of the cemetery was where Sebastian was buried. When she walked over to his grave site on his tombstone was a picture of him when he was sixteen years old and underneath it, it had his name: Sebastian Isaac Quartermain, his birth year to death year: 2000-2016, it also said loving son, brother, and boyfriend. Alexis put the roses on his grave, white roses were always his favorite, and she knelt down and just poured out what was on her mind.

      "God Sebastian where did we go wrong? I mean everything was going so good for us...if only I told you...then maybe you would be here with me." "Last night I found out I have a brother, I admit at first I didn't take it so well but today I made things better cuz I knew I couldn't leave things like that. God I'm so scared though I don't wanna lose him like I lost you. Please Seb watch over him for me, protect him when I can't."

      "You are so not gonna wanna hear this but  last night after I found out, I was not myself so I went out to a bar called Crash and had a few beers with this guy named Alec. Then the next thing I know we're sleeping together but today I find he's friends with my brother. The worst part about this is that I think I might be falling in love with him, cuz last night he made me laugh and it wasn't the beer and no guy has made me laugh the way he did since you." "It's hard to move on...To let go of you a part of me will always love you and no one can ever reach that spot.....never, but Alec, he doesn't strike me as the one woman type of guy." "I gotta go the sun is gonna go down in a bit and I have to go see Wyatt before I go patrolling, I love you."

      With that she left, got in the jeep and headed to Wyatt's to see if he could figure out what the drawings meant.

********************************************************************************

*****Back @ the cemetery*****

      Someone crept out of the shadows, and surprise, surprise it was Alec. He had heard everything Alexis had said. He didn't know how to deal with this I mean it's not like they taught "love 101" back at Manticore. As he was walking back to the park he thought //what the hell am I suppose to do? I mean I don't know how to love someone. But the part that gets me is that I think I may be falling for her too and that scares me and nothing has ever scared me...except this. //

********************************************************************************

*****Later that night*****

      Alexis was walking down the street like a normal person, you wouldn't have guessed she was patrolling for vampires. A couple hours earlier she had stopped by at Wyatt's and given him the drawings he told her he would give her a heads up if he figured out anything. Alexis walked some more then got surrounded by a group of vamps, their couldn't have been more then six after years of training she could take about eight by herself.

Vampire (sickly smile on his face): How bout we have some dinner?

Alexis: No, it's ok I'm really not that hungry.

Vampire: That's ok; you really don't need to eat. 

Alexis (taking out a stake): You know what you really shouldn't eat late you could get heartburn. (Staking him.) 

      She then started to majorly kick ass, after she staked like three more her cell rang and while fighting with one hand and using the other to answer the phone...

Alexis: Talk and talk fast!

Wyatt: Alexis, I found something.

Alexis: Let me call you back.

      She hung up and continued to fight after she staked the two vampires; she made another sweep of the sector and remembered to call Wyatt.

Alexis: Wyatt you had something?

Wyatt: Yes I did some research and found out... 

Alexis: What did you find?

Wyatt: Alexis the pouch of blood means...it means...blood means eternity.

********************************************************************************

*****TBC*****

A/N: Ok I just wanted to tell u guyz that I hope no 1 thought that Wyatt was (Aims) White cuz he's not, they r 2 totally different ppl. K just thought I might clear that up 4 those who might have thought it was and thought that I was just spelling White wrong or something.:)


	8. Surprises and more surprises

Chapter 8: Surprises and more surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own em blah, blah woof, woof.

*****Alexis's P.O.V. *****

      It's been months now since the whole situation with Logan and I, but I'm happy to know that there is someone out there, my family, my brother. Logan told me everything about his life from a kid till now, and now I understand why my mom gave me up for adoption because I was conceived out of rape. I told him everything about me, well almost everything; I introduced him to Anton and Wyatt. I told him about my parents and the way they hurt me especially my father and I told him about how wonderful my nana and Sebastian treated me. I could see it in his eyes that he felt bad cuz he wasn't there to protect me but I assured him that I wasn't a little girl anymore and that I could take care of myself just fine.

      Now on to more pressing matters Wyatt thinks the drawings mean that something out there wants to kill me then bring me back as its wife for all of eternity, but I mean that's nothing new except for the whole making me its wife. I can't help but think that in some way it's Sebastian that he's back as something evil cuz of the dreams I've been having but Wyatt assures me that I'm just overreacting and that I just need to ease up a little bit. It's Friday and I started closing up early cuz I go have dinner with Logan and today just happens to be my birthday. God, I can't believe I'm twenty years old at least the damn watchers council doesn't have a test for me this time cuz it just happens that I didn't die at the age of seventeen or what not like some of the other slayers did in the past. It's gonna take a little bit more then just vamps and apocalyptic demons to get me down.

      I look at my watch and realize there is a few more hours till six so I go to my office and start working on some paperwork.

********************************************************************************

      Alexis had closed up about a half hour ago and she was just now getting out of the shower. She went and got dressed, she had picked out some black bell bottoms that had silver strings about a quarter up from the bottom of the pants on both pant legs. A black shirt that had slits on the sleeves until the shoulder with a flower a little bit down from the neck, and her black boots.  After she got dressed she went and blow dried her hair and after that she checked herself out in the mirror and figured she looked halfway decent, so she grabbed her leather jacket and was out the door.

********************************************************************************

*****Logan's Penthouse*****

      When Alexis parked the car she headed to the elevator and got in. When she got to Logan's floor she headed to his door, she got there and knocked on it but there was no answer. She turned the knob and surprisingly it was open so she went in hoping Logan wouldn't mind. She went into the kitchen and called... 

Alexis: Logan? Logan you here?

Walking into the dark living room.

Alexis: Logan? Anybody?

Turning to walk away.

Everyone (jumping out of their hiding places and yelling): SURPRISE!!!

Alexis (turning back around and shocked but happy): Ahhh you guys. (Going and giving Logan a hug.) Was this your idea?

Logan (returning it and smiling): Of course.

Alexis: Thanks.

Logan: You're welcome.

      Alexis looked around the room and Anton, Wyatt, Max, Alec, Logan's friend Bling, Max's Friend Cindy, and some blonde girl she had never seen before where there. Alexis going over to the blonde girl and extending her hand out for a handshake... 

Alexis: Hi, we haven't met I'm Alexis, Logan's sister, and you are?

Asha (returning her handshake): Hi I'm Asha, a friend of Logan's.

Alexis: Oh well it was nice to meet you and enjoy the party.

Asha: Thanks and likewise.

      They both headed into different directions and about an hour or two into the party Wyatt and Alexis were talking when out of no where Wyatt got a major migraine. So Alexis asked Logan if he had some Advil or something and he told her to look in the first cupboard on the right side of the sink in the kitchen. In the kitchen a little light was on and standing in the corner Asha and Alec were making out none the less. When Alexis walked in she really wasn't all that shocked, a little angry, but not shocked. After all she did know what type of guy Alec was; she didn't know why she expected anything different.

Alexis (walking over to the cupboard): God! Get a room you two.

Alec (pulling away from Asha): Shouldn't you be at the party? After all it is for *you*.

Alexis: I could be asking you two the same question, but I think Wyatt will like the Advil sometime tonight.

      While she was getting the Advil some of the pills fell to the floor and as she bent down to pick it up her shirt went up and you could see the lower part of her back where she had two Chinese tattoos, when Asha saw these she asked... 

Asha: What do your tattoos mean?

Alexis: The one on the left means "slayer" the one on the right means "protector".

Alec: Why did you get those ones specifically?

Alexis (lying): I didn't. It was a dare and apart of the dare was my friend chose the tattoos I got. (Getting a glass of water) I better go.

      She went out and gave Wyatt the meds. When it was about midnight and only Max, Logan, Alec, Anton, and Alexis had been there because everybody else had left Alexis got a call on her cell phone... 

Alexis: Hello? Rafe is that you?

Rafe: Ya it's me.

Alexis: What's wrong you don't sound good.

Rafe: We have a problem. Me and my crew were ambushed by a gang of vamps, some of my boys died. I need your help.

Alexis (confused): With what exactly?

Rafe: Alexis they took Greta. I need you to get her back for me. Please.

Alexis (telling him the address of Logan's penthouse): Come here. I'll bring Greta here.

Rafe(dreading the question): How do you even know... 

Alexis (cutting in): Don't ask just come. By the way how many were there?

Rafe: There was about sixteen, there wasn't a lot of us so we only got five.

Alexis: Ok bye.

      She hung up, grabbed her jacket, and was about to leave when Anton stopped her... 

Anton: Where are you going?

Alexis: That was Rafe on the phone. He and his crew were attacked and the attackers took Greta as hostage.

Anton: How many are there now?

Alexis: Eleven.

Anton: I'm coming with you.

Alexis: No. I told him to come here so when he does he needs to see a familiar face. End of conversation.

Walking away and going into the room Logan was in.

Alexis: Hey Logan thanks again for the party I loved it, but I need to go cuz there is something I need to do but I'll be back cuz I told a friend to meet me here I hope that was ok?

Logan: Ya it's fine.

Anton: How do you expect to save her? You don't have any weapons. No back up. You can only take eight by yourself remember?...How do you even know if she's still alive?

Alexis: I don't, but I wouldn't expect you to understand. Look I know your just looking out for me but I lost the love of my life and no one should experience the pain of that and I'm gonna make sure Rafe doesn't.

Everyone else confused.

Anton: FINE! Say she isn't dead you don't even know where they're holding her.

Alexis: Doesn't matter, it's all the same, cemetery, abandoned warehouse, or sewers.

Anton: There must be a thousand abandoned warehouses in the city. You'll never get to her in time.

Alexis: Well if I stand here and argue with you all night I won't.

Anton: I don't care what you say I'm coming with you.

Alexis: NO!

Anton: What makes you think you can stop me?

Alexis: The fact that I can dust your ass if I wanted to comes to mind.

Logan cutting in on Alexis's and Anton's 'staring each other down' contest.

Logan: What's going on Alexis?

Alexis: Do you trust me?

Logan: Of course I do.

Alexis: Then trust me when I tell you this is a life and death situation and when I get back I promise you I'll tell you everything.

      With that said she practically ran out the door hoping she wasn't too late. She checked some abandoned warehouses in the sector but there was no sigh of any inhabitance in any of them. She checked the sewers, no sigh there either, she checked some cemeteries and the last one she checked they were there torturing Greta but at least they hadn't killed her.

********************************************************************************

      There was a knock at the door and Max opened it.

Max: Can I help you?

Rafe: Hi I'm Charles Rafe. I'm here to see Alexis.

Max: Oh ya come in, she's not back yet. But have a seat and I'm sure she'll be back soon. 

*******************************************************************************

      Alexis found a small sharp tree branch and knocked on the door of the mausoleum a vampire opened it and Alexis staked him then all the vampires turned around and started to surround her.

Alexis: I heard this was the place to be.

Vampire: Ya well you heard wrong. But uh if fun is what you're looking for, I think we can work something out.

Alexis (staking him): Oh ya we can work something out.

      The vampires started to come at here ever which way and she staked all of them but out of the corner of her eye she saw some escape. Well the ones that continued to fight her she staked. Then she took the tape off Greta's mouth, untied her, and they headed back to meet up with Rafe. As they were walking Greta started to shiver so Alexis took her coat off and put it on her, it was only a few blocks away from the towers. When they got there Alexis opened the door and told Greta to wait there while she got Rafe.

Alexis (walking into the living room): Rafe, you need to come with me.

Rafe: Where's Greta?

Alexis: Rafe just come.

      They both walked down the hallway and there was Greta. They both ran into each others arms like they hadn't seen each other for centuries. A little later Anton took both of them home and went home himself. Max, Logan, and Alec were sitting in the living room waiting for an explanation from Alexis.

Alexis (sitting down): What I'm about to tell you is unbelievable and you might not believe me but I can prove to you that I'm not a nut. Also I need *all* of you to promise me that what I tell you will be kept a secret. Do you promise?

Logan: Ya we promise. So go on.

Alexis: Into every generation is born a girl. With the strength, skill, and ability to fight the forces of darkness. When she comes to age she is called upon by the watchers council who will then appoint her a watcher and that watcher will train her until she is ready to fight the war between good and evil. These girls are called the "slayer" and mostly all the slayers in the past haven't lived past the age of seventeen or eighteen. Now the evil isn't people who do bad things the girl has nothing to do with that. She fights things beyond  what the mind can ponder.....I'm talking about things you hear in tales and stories things you only see on movies.....I'm talking about vampires and demons. Logan those are the things that go bump in the night and those are the things the slayer kills that *I* kill and when I told you that Wyatt was an old friend of my family I was lying he is *my* watcher. Tonight Greta was taken by a group of vampires so that's what I had to go take care of and that's what me and Anton were arguing about. When I told you my boyfriend had died he was drained of his blood at the age of sixteen by a group of vampires and I couldn't save him because I had only been training for a few months and at the time five was a lot for me but now five's five. So I wasn't about to let Rafe lose the love of his life by those bustards like I did. 

Silence.

Alexis: Logan please say something.

Logan (angry): You said you could prove it, then do it!

Alexis: Fine. There was some that escaped before, they couldn't have gone far. I'll find them, stake them in front of you guys, and prove to you I'm not a nut. Do me a favor and put this on (shoving the cross necklace she had on to him.)

With that, all four of them left.

********************************************************************************

      They were walking in the cemetery that was across from the park and Alexis found another long tree branch but this time it wasn't sharp so she stepped on it hard and half of it broke making it sharp enough to go through a heart. They walked a bit more and then they heard a scream, they ran and hid behind some trees to see what was going on. There were three vampires, some sort of ugly demon, the girl that screamed, and another woman that looked like she was on the demon's side. Alexis to the others, "you guys stay hidden here and watch." She jumped out of the bushes and the vampires surrounded her. Alexis while fighting, "You guys shouldn't have ran in the first place cuz you know I would have found you eventually and gee look what time it is, eventually."

      While she fought the vampires the demon continued to do his ritual in which it looked like the girl tied to the tree was the sacrifice. He was about to put the sword in the girl's heart when Alexis jumped him from behind. He grabbed her and threw her into a tombstone and took off running so he couldn't finish his ritual or sacrifice, also leaving his sacrificial artifacts behind. Going over and untying the girl from the tree.

Other girl: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Alexis: Ya well if I wanted your advice I would have asked for it.

Other girl: I know who you are.

Alexis (turning around, really looking at the woman, and becoming shocked but not showing it): Fine then you know what I can do to you.

Other girl (Not caring and not scared): What makes you think you're so special Alexis?

Alexis: How'd you know my name?

Other girl: I told you I know who you are.

Alexis (tending to the sacrificial girl and telling her to get out of there): Fine, let me fill you in on a little something I know who you are too.

Other girl: Ya and who am I?

Alexis: You're Brin and you're supposed to be dead at least that's what your husband told me.

Brin (confused): My who?

Alexis: You know your husband Raleigh Gunn. Ya he said you died giving birth to your now two year old daughter Evelyn Gunn who we call Evie. Ring any bells?

Brin: Not really.

Alexis: Well I'm sorry but if you don't mind I'll just take these sacrificial artifacts and be on my way.

Brin (going up behind her, taking out her dagger, grabbing her in a chokehold, and stabbing her in the back): Like I said I wouldn't do that.

      Max seeing everything and hearing it too with her enhancements all this stuff unraveled before her eyes too fast. Her sister alive, and having a family she couldn't remember, now Max knew why the eyes of the little girl in the park with Alexis looked so familiar they were the same exact ones as her mother's: Brin. Then her very own sister stabbing her boyfriend's sister in the back literally. As Alexis fell to the ground Max jumped out of the trees and yelled... 

Max: BRIN NO!

Logan (jumping out and yelling): ALEXIS!

Brin (running): Sorry little sister.

Logan (running to Alexis's side): Alexis?

Max: Logan I gotta go after her, I'm really sorry.

Logan (tears in his eyes): Just go.

Max running. Logan turning back to Alexis and looking at her wound.

Logan (throwing his cell to Alec): Call 911.

Alexis (low voice): D...d...do you believe me?

Logan: Ya.

Alexis: Good. It's c...co...Cold.

Logan (putting his jacket on her): It's ok Alexis everything's gonna be fine... everything's gonna be just fine...just fine.

********************************************************************************

TBC

A/N: Read chapter 7 A/N to see an explanation with my story "Margaret". Thanx again 4 the reviews!!!!!:)    


	9. TRUTH

Chapter 9: Truth

Disclaimer: U know the deal don't own em blah blah woof woof and I don't own the song.

A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews and this song is by  Boyz 2 Men and Mariah Cary it's called "One Sweet Day".

SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU

ALL I WANTED TO SAY

AND NOW IT'S TOO LATE TO HOLD YOU

CUZ YOU'VE FLOWN AWAY

SO FAR AWAY

AYYY

      The doctor came out and told Logan that him and Wyatt weren't a blood match with Alexis and that there is nothing he could do without a blood match donor because unfortunately their had been an unusual robbery in the blood banks. It was almost day break and Max was still looking for Brin. Wyatt had gone to make a phone call and the doctors let Logan go see Alexis, Alec went in with him. Logan pulled up a chair next to her and sat down holding her hand, Alec was still standing by the door.

NEVER HAD I IMAGINED 

LIVING WITHOUT YOUR SMILE

FEELING AND KNOWING YOU HEAR ME

IT KEEPS ME ALIVE

Logan: Alec please do me a favor.

Alec: Sure man, what do you need?

Logan: Max once told me that transgenics were designed to have a blood compatibility with any type just in case a soldier was wounded on a mission. Since Max isn't here I need you to donate some of your blood to her.

Alec: How do you know if it'll work?

Logan: I'm still here aren't I?

      Alec came and sat by her and started doing the transition while Logan stood outside making sure no one went in. When Wyatt came back Logan told him to go home and that he would call if there was any change in her condition.

AND I KNOW YOU'RE SHINING DOWN ON ME FROM HEAVEN 

LIKE SO MANY FRIENDS WE'VE LOST ALONG THE WAY

AND I KNOW EVENTUALLY WE'LL BE TOGETHER

(TOGETHER ONE SWEET DAY)

EVENTUALLY I'LL SEE YOU IN HEAVEN

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Alexis was sitting down in what looked like a ballroom a very, very white ballroom. She was wearing a white strapless dress that had silver stars on the top of it and on the bottom of it. Wherever she was though, she knew she was safe and that nothing could harm her here. All of a sudden the doors flew open and Sebastian came in extending his hand out indicating for her to take it which she did. They walked a bit till Alexis said something... 

Alexis: Am I in heaven?

Sebastian: No Lex it's just a dream.

Alexis: I've missed you.

Sebastian: I know you have but I've always been with you.

Alexis: I know it's just that...I wish that once in awhile I could see you.

Sebastian: Just cuz you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there. After all I am your guardian angel, you protect all those people and they don't know it but I protect you and now you know. Lex you're doing something wonderful don't ever think I blamed you for my death cuz I didn't and I never will.

Alexis: I just wish I had told you then maybe you would be with me.

DARLING, I NEVER SHOWED YOU

ASSUMED YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE

I TOOK YOUR PRESENCE FOR GRANTED 

BUT I ALWAYS CARED

(BUT I ALWAYS CARED AND I MISS THE LOVE WE SHARED)

Sebastian: Lex you gotta move on, I know it's hard but you have to cuz even though you don't admit it right now you are miserable cuz you wanna share your life with someone you don't wanna be alone.

Alexis: But there is no one---

Sebastian: Alec. He loves you.

Alexis: If he loves me so much why did he kiss another woman?

Sebastian: So you do care for him cuz if you didn't you wouldn't care if he kissed another woman.

Alexis: Ya well I guess I can't have my cake and eat it too.

Sebastian (giving her a hug and a kiss): I gotta go.

AND I KNOW YOU'RE SHINING DOWN ON ME FROM HEAVEN

LIKE SO MANY FRIENDS WE'VE LOST ALONG THE WAY

AND I KNOW EVENTUALLY WE'LL BE TOGETHER 

(TOGETHER ONE SWEET DAY)

EVENTUALLY I'LL SEE YOU IN HEAVEN

Alexis: Already?

Sebastian: Ya someone else is coming.

Alexis (finally getting to say 'good bye'): Bye Seb.

Sebastian: Bye Lex.

ALTHOUGH THE SUN WILL NEVER SHINE THE SAME

I'LL ALWAYS LOOK TO A BRIGHTER DAY

YEAH

LORD I KNOW WHEN I LAY ME DOWN TO SLEEP

YOU WILL ALWAYS LISTEN AS I PRAY

      Sebastian left and Lex got up and started to walk around when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there was Alec.

Alexis: What are you doing here?

Alec: I don't know it's your dream.

AND I KNOW YOU'RE SHINING DOWN ON ME FROM HEAVEN 

LIKE SO MANY FRIENDS WE'VE LOST ALONG THE WAY

AND I KNOW EVENTUALLY WE'LL BE TOGETHER 

(TOGETHER ONE SWEET DAY)

EVENTUALLY I'LL SEE YOU IN HEAVEN

      He took her hand and led her to the dance floor as the music played in the back round they danced and at the end of the song they were kissing.

AND I KNOW YOU'RE SHINING DOWN ON ME FROM HEAVEN 

LIKE SO MANY FRIENDS WE'VE LOST ALONG THE WAY 

AND I KNOW EVENTUALLY WE'LL BE TOGETHER 

(TOGETHER ONE SWEET DAY)

EVENTUALLY I'LL SEE YOU IN HEAVEN

SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU (OOOH)

ALL I WANTED TO SAY

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      It was day break and Wyatt had called the employees that work at Quake and told them not to come because of Alexis being in the hospital. The night before when Wyatt had to make a call he called Anton to give him a heads up and Anton told him he would be there as soon as sundown. Logan and Alec had gone to, figuring if anything were to happen it would happen in the morning or something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*Penthouse~*~*~*~*~*

      Logan was just sitting around and staring endlessly at the blankness of the computer monitor when Max came... 

Max (standing in the doorway of the computer room): Hi.

Logan (surprised to see her): Hi.

Silence.

Logan: Aren't you supposed to be at work?

Max: It's my lunch break.

Logan hadn't even realized it was already lunch time.

Max: But uh if you don't need me I can go.

Logan (getting up, going to her, and embracing her in a hug): No Max don't go, I need you now more then ever.

Max (feeling bad because she couldn't stop the pain of the man she loved) Oh Logan it's gonna be ok. You'll see.

Logan (pulling away): Did you find Brin?

Max: No, by the time I got down the block she was gone.

More silence.

Max: Logan I'm sorry for what Brin did. I wish I could have stopped her.

Logan (taking her hand): NO! Don't you ever be sorry for something you didn't do. It's not your fault Max, it's not like you ordered Brin to do it or something. If anyone's to blame it should be me---

Max: Logan NO!

Logan: Come on Max if I hadn't asked her to prove it then she would have been here instead of there where Brin stabbed her.

Max: Come on Logan she knew the risks before she even went out there.

Logan (word still strange to him): Vampires Max. She new the risks of vampires not genetically enhanced humans.

Max: Ya well it's still not your fault.

Logan: It's not yours either.

Both smile at each other.

Logan: What are you thinking?

Max: This Raleigh Gunn why would he lie and tell Alexis that Brin died giving child birth. I mean it doesn't make sense.

Logan: I don't know. If you'd like I can call Wyatt maybe he can give us an address and you could go and talk to him or something.

Max: Oh Logan could you, please?

Logan: Sure, I'm kind of curious myself.

      Logan called Wyatt and thankfully he did have Gunn's address so he gave it to Logan and Logan gave it to Max. Before Max left, Logan made both of them some peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches with the side of a glass of milk. Max ate up and gave Logan a kiss good bye and went to talk to her so called brother-in-law.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*Gunn's place~*~*~*~*~*

      There was a knock at the door and Gunn came out of Evie's room because he had just put her down for her nap.

Gunn (opening the door): Can I help you?

Max: Hi I'm Max Guevera you must be Raleigh Gunn. I'm friends with Alexis but I'm related to your wife.

Gunn: My wife's been dead for two years, and how can you be related to her she's Asian and uh your not.

Max: Well if you let me come in I'll explain everything.

Gunn: Fine come in.

Both sitting on the couch.

Max: Did your wife tell you were she was born, about her family, and why she has a tattoo of a barcode on her neck?

Gunn: Yes she did, me and my wife we never kept secrets from each other.

Max: Do you know what a place called Manticore is?

Gunn: Why should I? You still haven't told me how you can be related to my wife.

Max: I'm your wife's sister.

Gunn (shocked): Oh god you're from Manticore, you're a transgenic too?

Max (showing him her barcode): Ya. Now that we have settled that. How come you lied to Alexis and told her that Brin died giving child birth?

Gunn: I guess cuz it was easier to believe that she was dead then captured and tortured by those bustards back at Manticore and it was easy too cuz when she was taken Evie was only a few months old and all the pictures we had with her in it I stashed and just left the ones with her and me or her alone.

Max: How can you be sure she was taken? Maybe she ran into hiding or she left.

Gunn: No! If she was hiding she would find a way to contact me and she would never leave, and if she did you could be sure she would have taken Evie with her.

Max: I need to tell you something. Brin wasn't captured, she gave herself up.

Gunn (confused): What? Why?

Max: She was sick. Not like where you go to the doctor and he gives you meds and your better in a few days kind of sick. Brin was born with a DNA that when her body is heated too much she starts to age very badly and in the end if her body isn't cooled in time she will die. She was captured by another government military and me and Zack, you know Zack don't you?

Gunn: We've bumped heads a few times.

Max: We found out where she was and we took Lydecker as hostage to get her back cuz we needed a military official to get us into the place. You know Deck don't you?

Gunn: Ya I've heard of him.

Max: Their was a few obstacles in our way but we overcame them and got Brin out but it was too late Brin couldn't hang on much longer so Deck said that he could fix her back up at Manticore. We didn't want to but we couldn't watch her die and she didn't want to die either she wanted to go, at the time I couldn't even guess why she would want to go back instead of die but now I know she had a family. I'm really sorry I wish I could have done more for her and you guys.

Gunn: I understand don't be sorry.

Awkward silence.  

Max: I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for work, but let's keep in touch after all we are family and that is my niece in there.

Both smile.

Gunn: Ya keep in touch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*Another part of Seattle~*~*~*~*~*

      Brin was in some trashy motel room, when all of a sudden she got a major headache and then these images came flashing back to her

~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*

      She and this guy were at the justice of the peace getting married. The guy was about six feet tall, he had black hair, and the most beautiful and intense green eyes she had ever seen. Another image hit her of giving birth to a baby girl and afterwards she was holding the baby with the man with the green eyes standing over them and smiling. When these images stopped Alexis's words were echoing in her head, "Raleigh Gunn your husband...your

Husband...husband...husband." "Evelyn Gunn your daughter...your daughter... daughter...daughter." Then there were more voices saying things like "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" and "Congratulations you have a beautiful, healthy little baby girl." Finally the image of her lying on a bench and Max and Zack hovered over her, tears in their eyes and lastly the image of her in a hospital bed at Manticore seeing Lydecker outside talking with someone who looked like a doctor and she heard -with here heightened hearing- Lydecker ask the doctor when they can turn her and the doctor said whenever he wanted. 

~*~*~*~*~*End flashback~*~*~*~*~*

Before her world went spiraling and she fainted the last words she whispered were "Evie...Gunn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      As Max and Cindy were on a run together Cindy was talking to Max about her new possibly potential lickety boo. When Max wasn't even really paying attention all she could think about was Brin and how she was gonna make her remember her husband and child.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*Later that night~*~*~*~*~*

      Anton was sitting in Alexis's room waiting for her to wake up he thought if he willed for her to wake up that she would but he knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Come on Alexis you gotta wake up. You gotta wake up and tell me who did this to you...so I can kill it!" About five minutes later Wyatt came in with Logan, Max, and Alec. Anton without moving to look up and asking... 

Anton: So, does anyone wanna tell me what happened here?

Logan: She was stabbed, what more is there to say?

Anton: Why was she out there, alone, by herself in the first place?

No answer. Anton finally looking up and seeing the cross necklace Alexis wore after she gave the other one to Audrey.

Anton: Let me guess, Lex here decided to tell you guys that she's the slayer um you didn't believe her so...I'm thinking she took you patrolling with her to show you she wasn't crazy and then someone or something came up from behind and stabbed her. (Going over to Logan and pointing at the necklace.) Hence the necklace you're wearing, the one when she once put on never came off, till now. Tell me Logan am I dangerously close?

Logan: Deadly. That's exactly what happened.

Anton: You do know this is your fault.

Wyatt: Anton N---

Anton: No! It is, cuz if you would have believed her, she wouldn't be here right now.

Alec: Well it's not like someone comes up to us everyday and tells us vampires and demons exist ok. So why don't you just back off!

Anton (sitting back near Alexis and holding her hand): Why couldn't you just have believed her? Why?

Wyatt putting a comforting hand on Anton's shoulder.

Alexis (stirring her head): Anton?

Everyone else was getting closer.

Anton: Ya Lex it's me.

Opening her eyes, seeing everyone, and smiling.

Alexis: What happened? Where am I?

Anton: Well we were hoping you could tell us and as for where you are you're in the hospital.

Alexis (sitting up and feeling the pain in her back): Oh.

Logan: You were stabbed remember?

Alexis (at that moment everything came flashing back to her): Oh ya I remember.

Anton: Question is who did it?

Alexis (not thinking of what she was saying): Someone I thought was dead.

Anton: What?

Alexis: Oh nothing. Wyatt?

Wyatt: Yes?

Alexis: There was a demon it got away. When I got there it was doing a ritual and this young woman looked like the sacrifice.

Wyatt: What did it look like?

Alexis: It was big, had horns coming out of its forehead, and it was like this creamish color. It was stronger then your average demon considering it threw me into a tombstone, it also had a mark on its arm; a circle with a triangle in it and an eye in the triangle. 

Wyatt: Were there any artifacts or anything like that?

Alexis: Ya their was a shiny, glowy ball thing, the same symbol only made out of metal, also the demon and girl were standing in a circle that was made out of bones, human I think.

Wyatt: Did it have any weapons?

Alexis: Ya a really shiny sword with the same symbol carved in it and it looked as though it was going to plunge the sword into the girl's heart.

Wyatt: Oh god just as I suspected a Kahlmar demon.

Anton: Wait I know this, don't those bring back someone from the dead cuz they think that whoever they bring back is best suited in the demise of the slayer?

Wyatt: I'm afraid yes.

Alexis: So what else is knew. Only question, how do I kill it?

Wyatt: The only way you can kill it is with its sword.

Alexis: Ok so I'll get the sword and---

Anton: It's not that easy Lex these demons have a heavily guarded security. If you just go in like that they'll kill you even before you get to snap your fingers.

Alexis: So does this mean we don't have enough time? 

Wyatt: No it takes them awhile to regroup. So I say we have about a week till they find the right girl to sacrifice.

Alexis: Any chance the ritual will end up being at the same place?

Anton: Probably not. These demons, don't they like to stay underground?

Wyatt: I believe so.

Anton: Alright I'll go to the sewers see what I can find. (Giving Alexis a kiss on the forehead) get better.

Alexis: Thanks and Anton?

Anton: Ya?

Alexis: Be careful.

Anton: I always am.

With that he left.

Alexis (turning to Wyatt): So Wyatt do you think once I get out of here-hopefully tomorrow- we can "up" my training?

Wyatt: Don't you think it's too soon?

Alexis: The sooner the better.

Wyatt: Alright then. I'm gonna go to Jasper's see what I can dig up. Cuz the sooner we find this demon the better.

Alexis: Ok you be careful too.

Wyatt: I will.

With that he left. Max pulling Alec out of the room to let Logan and Alexis settle their differences also maybe even talk.

Logan: So... 

Alexis: So...

Logan: How ya feeling?

Alexis: Five by five. All things considered.I guess you believe me now.

Logan: Alexis I'm sorry I never meant for---

Alexis: Logan don't apologize it wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who stabbed me I don't blame you don't ever think I did. Ok?

Logan: Ok.

Alexis: When they first told me I was the---

Logan: Alexis don't do this.

Alexis: No Logan you gotta hear this. When they first told me I was the slayer, there was no time for it to sink in, it was like 'your the slayer, here's a stake, now go slay'. They didn't give me time to process anything but I'm giving you all the time in the world whether it's tomorrow or next year I don't care. I just wanna hear from you that this isn't gonna come between our 'brother-sister' relationship. Please Logan tell me it won't.

Logan (giving her a hug): Never Alexis. This will never come between us. (Pulling away) now I want you to get some rest and I'll be by tomorrow.

Alexis (smiling): Ok. But I won't be here tomorrow.

Logan: We'll just see what the doctors have to say. Bye.

Alexis: Bye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*Outside hospital room~*~*~*~*~*

Max: Is everything ok?

Logan: Ya lets go home huh?

Max: Ok. (To Alec) aren't you coming?

Alec: No I'll meet up with you guys later.

      When Logan and Max left Alec knocked on Alexis's door and when she told him to 'come in' he did. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

Alec: How ya feeling?

Alexis: Like I told Logan I'm five by five. Is their something you needed?

Alec: Actually yes, we need to talk about this little relationship we have going here.

Alexis: Well is that what they're calling it these days? Cuz it's been my experience that you actually have to go out on a few dates for it to become a relationship. What we had was just a one night stand, besides that night I wasn't myself.

Alec: Why?

Alexis: Cuz Logan had told me he was my brother.

Alec: Look Alexis I really like you to the point where I think I might be falling in love with you and that scares me cuz I've never felt like this about anyone before.

Alexis: Ya well if you're at 'that point' why were you making out with that Asha girl?

Alec: Like I said I was scared I thought maybe you didn't feel the same way or something and that if I moved on that I wouldn't feel what I feel.

Alexis: Did it work?

Alec: No.

Alexis: Well I guess love makes you do the wacky.

Alec: You know I heard you that day in the cemetery and for your information I so can be a one woman type of guy.

Alexis: Uh-huh well ok then I just have one condition we can't tell anyone about this you know till we see where it leads us. Is that ok with you?

Alec: Ya that's ok.

Alexis: Ok so do you wanna come to my place on Saturday and I can cook you dinner or something?

Alec: Sounds like a date. One more thing.

Alexis: What's that?

Alec: I'm gonna kiss you now.

      So after they kissed, he said 'good bye' and left. Alexis closed her eyes and tried to sleep, praying that morning would come soon so she could get out of this scraggly hospital because she didn't know why but hospitals just crept her out.


	10. Training.....brothers.....sisters.....we...

Chapter 10: Training.....brothers.....sisters.....werewolves?

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter.

            Gunn came into Alexis's hospital room and saw that she was sleeping so he decided he'd leave the flowers and go. He sat the flowers down but before he could leave Alexis woke up and stopped him.

Alexis: What are you doing here?

Gunn: I just came to see how you were and to give you some 'get well' flowers.

Alexis: How would you feel if you were gutted in the middle of the night?

Gunn: Ouch!  Not good I guess. So tell me what happened?

Alexis: Well its simple really I was walking home, got gutted by your wife, and next thing I know I'm in this lovely little room. Need I say more?

Gunn (shocked): No Brin would never---

Alexis: Ya well your so-called dead wife did. So tell me why did you lie to me, why did you tell me your wife died giving child birth when it's clear as day she didn't.

Gunn: I'm sorry Lex I can't.

Alexis: Well then I'm sorry to say our friendship is over. 

Gunn: Why? Because I won't tell you something that doesn't concern you?

Alexis: You know what when my friend's supposed dead wife guts me then leaves me to die I think it becomes my business.

Gunn: God Lex I never thought you were this selfish.

Alexis: Selfish? How do you mean?

Gunn: You know how it is to lose the love of your life; I thought at least you'd be happy for me that mine isn't dead.

Alexis: Trust me no one could be happier for you then I am right now given that your right I did lose the love of my life at a pretty young age but that doesn't change the fact that you looked me in the eyes and lied, and besides she really wasn't dead.

Gunn: Lex where is all this anger coming from since I know that it's just not from me lying to you.

Alexis: Do you really wanna know?

Gunn: I asked didn't I?

Alexis: You brought that precious little girl into my life, you let me watch her grow up, and most of all you let me love her like she was mine. Now don't get me wrong I'm happy you have your wife back and that Evie has her mom back but soon enough Brin will remember you guys seeing as who could ever forget any of you and then you won't need me. You'll stop bringing Evie and I'll probably stop coming over for the reason that I'll feel out of place or something and Evie is young soon she'll forget me and I'll be nothing but a distant memory. You'll probably say otherwise right now but deep down inside you know it's true.

Gunn: Alexis I never knew you felt this way. I'm so---

Alexis: NO! Save your apologies for someone who cares, I just want you to go away, just go away and leave me alone.

            Gunn didn't say anything he just got up and left. When Alexis saw that the coast was clear she took out her I.V., got up, and went to the closet to get her clothes from two nights ago. She opened the closet and was surprised to see a bag of clothes in there waiting for her.  Alexis took the bag of clothes and set it on the bed, she peered inside and there was a note.

Alexis, 

      Thought you might need a fresh pair of clothes. So I took the liberty and brought you some but I took the others back to your place so you can wash them later.

            Always,

            Anton

      Alexis put the note down and gave out a small smile to herself. Anton had brought her some khaki cargo pants, a pale orange tank top, her denim jacket, and her orange striped adidas to match. She got dressed, combed her hair with her fingers, she checked her coat pockets and in there was her cell, wallet, and keys. She started to walk out but the flowers Gunn had given her made her stop, she took one look at the flowers then shoved them in the waste basket, she grabbed the bag and note from Anton and threw those away too. Then she walked out not even taking one glance back.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      Alexis had changed into sweat pants, a sports bra, and some old sneakers so she could start training. At first they started off easy a couple cartwheel kicks, some punches here and there, then some regular and round house kicks. Then as they got into it, it got more intense. She got more faster, quicker, the angrier she got the stronger she fought. She got every surprise attack Wyatt threw her way, she broke boards left to right and finally when she was kick-boxing with the dummy board all she could do was keep picturing Brin's face as she stabbed her and with one swift kick she broke the board in half.

      Finally she stopped, feeling satisfied with her work but when she looked outside it was already dark.

Wyatt: Tomorrow we'll start working on your fencing techniques, so if you get the sword you'll be trained to use it.

Alexis: When.

Wyatt: Excuse me?

Alexis: Not *if* I get the sword *when* I get it.

Wyatt: Right when you get it. Alexis nice work today, whatever motivated you keep using it because that might be the only thing that gets you through this whole situation. I guess you'd better change and start patrol.

Alexis (smiling): Do I get a cookie first for doing a good job?

Wyatt (smiles): Right a cookie.

      Alexis just smiled and left, she went upstairs, and changed into the clothes she came out of the hospital with.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      Logan came out of the kitchen with three mugs filled with coffee in hand. He sat down across from the man and woman in the living room. 

Logan: You know she's gonna be real happy to see you guys.

Man: We know.

Woman: Can you call her? I just wanna see her.

Logan: Sure.

Picking up the phone and dialing Max's cell.

Max: Ya.

Logan: Where are you?

Max: Why?

Logan: Oh nothing I just have two surprises for you.

Max: I'll be there in five minutes.

      They both hung up and Logan told his guests that Max would be there soon. When Max arrived to Foggle Towers the ride up on the elevator seemed like it took for hours. Finally when she got there, she picked the lock, and let herself in.

Max: Ok Logan I'm here, now where's my surprise?

Logan: We're in the living room.

Max (to herself): We?

Walking into the living room and surprised written all over her face.

Max: Krit?...Syl?

Both of them going to her and hugging her.

Syl: It's us baby sister.

Logan sneaking out of the room to give them some privacy.

All of them sitting down.

Krit: So tell us Max what happened last time we heard you were KIA and Zack was unknown.

Max: I was but Zack sacrificed himself for me.

Syl: How do you mean?

Max: I needed a heart. He shot himself and donated his to me. I was stuck in Manticore for a few months, and then I escaped, and watched the place burn to the ground.

Krit: And Lydecker?

Max: Last I heard his car was found in the river, cops never found his body.

Syl: Renfro?

Max: Dead. Took a bullet that was meant for me. Something about me being 'the one' they were looking for and how I didn't have junk DNA.

Krit: So Zack's gone too?

Max: No, Manticore gave him an artificial heart. I met up with him back in November, he didn't remember me at first but then once I told him my name it slowly came back to him. Although he went crazy on me and tried to kill Logan since he thought Logan was the enemy, I electrocuted him and he didn't remember anything about Manticore, me or any of us, and anything that had happened. Logan hooked him up with a new identity, his new name is Adam and he works on some ranch, in the end he got what he always wanted a normal life. He can never know or else everything will play out as it did and he'll try to kill Logan and I can't have that.

Syl and Krit (in unison): Wow!

      Then Max went on to tell them about Tinga, how she died, also about her family. She told them about Brin, how she didn't die, and her family. Finally she told them about the tragic story of Ben, thankfully they understood the lengths she had to go through for him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

      Anton came bursting through the door, his arms had slashes, his face had cuts, and he was limping. Wyatt ran to his side and helped him sit in a chair. He yelled for Alexis and she came running down the stairs, immediately she went to Anton's side.

Alexis: What happened?

Anton (panting): Three...werewolves.

Alexis: Where?

Anton (still panting): Towers.

Alexis: What?

Anton (more panting): Roof...Foggle...Towers.

      Alexis didn't say anything she went upstairs, grabbed a bag and put in her stake, dagger, some extra arrows for her crossbow, extra, extra tranquilizer darts and zipped it up. She took the tranquilizer gun and put three darts in it, then put it in her back using her pants as a holster. Finally she put one arrow on her crossbow and slung that and the bag over her shoulder and walked out. Alexis hated going to such measures since werewolves were humans but she couldn't take the risk of anyone getting hurt. She was almost out the door when Anton stopped her.

Anton: I'm coming.

Alexis (going over to him, poking him in the ribs, and waiting to hear him say "Ahhh"): You're hurt. 

      With that she left, got in her car, and drove to Foggle Towers all the while wondering how one werewolf could get on the roof of the building let alone three unless they were up there before sundown. Oh well she was only a block away now and she could hear the howls as she got closer and closer.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      Logan, Krit, Syl, and Max had sat down and were eating some dinner Logan had made. No one said a word except for the usual 'pass this or pass that.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      She slowly approached the door of the roof; she opened it and went outside. Alexis saw one of the werewolves in the corner so she took out the tranquilizer gun and shot it, watching it cry out then fall to the floor. One of the other wolves was on the roof of the entrance and it jumped on Alexis making her fall on her back and hurting her already hurt stab wound. The gun went flying out of her hand and the two wolves came charging at her, she fought one off and the other one slashed her arm leaving one big scratch mark on her jacket and arm. She willed for her gun to come to her with her telekinesis and she shot the wolf that scratched her, putting it to sleep. 

      The last wolf was getting ready to jump off the building which was like a ten floor drop till the next building roof top, she grabbed him by the foot with both hands and with all of her strength threw him into the door, then grabbed her gun, and shot him. Afterwards she called Rafe and he came by with a few of his boys and they took the wolves to the old factory down by the docks. They chained the wolves up over there and left, later Alexis went down to her car, put her bag, crossbow, and gun down in it, then she proceeded to go see what Logan was doing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      They were done with dinner and they were getting ready to eat dessert when Logan got a call and he went into the computer room to take it. Alexis rode up in the elevator to Logan's and when she got there she didn't bother knocking she just walked right in.

Alexis (calling out): Logan?...Max? You guys here?

Max (from the kitchen): Alexis we're in the kitchen.

Alexis (going in the kitchen, with her hand covering her scratched arm): Hey where's Logan?

Max: He's in the computer room taking a call. Alexis this is my brother Krit and my sister Syl, guys this is Alexis Logan's little sister.

Alexis: It's nice to meet you guys.

Krit: Same here.

      Alexis took off her jacket, went to one of the drawers that Logan has wash clothes in, she got one, ran it through some cold water then ripped it, and tied it around her deep scratch.

Max (joking around): God Lex it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since you've left the hospital and already you've managed to get yourself hurt.  

Alexis (playing along): What can I say I'm a 'live on the edge' kind of girl.

Max: See where living on the edge got you, in the hospital!

Syl (curious): Why did you end up in the hospital?

Alexis: Got gutted in the middle of the night. Ended up in the hospital reason being loss of blood.

Silence.

Logan (coming in): Lex what are you doing here?

Alexis: Well hello to you too bro.

Logan: I'm sorry hi. So what are you doing here?

Alexis: I was in the neighborhood thought I'd drop by, but I see you have company so I'll just see you later.

Grabbing her coat and starting to leave but Logan stopping her.

Logan: Lex wait (going to a drawer and getting some boxes of presents) here's your birthday presents you never got to open (also taking off the cross necklace) and your necklace.

Alexis (smiles): Thanks, but you need the necklace more then I do.

With that she left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      Alexis took the stuff and put it in her car. She took her stake from the bag and patrolled till like eleven thirty p.m. and then called it a night and went home. Before she went to bed she opened her presents, Logan had given her an eight by ten portrait of their mom in a silver plated frame and a locket that had a picture of her on one side and their mom on the other, apparently the locket belonged to their mom or at least that's what Logan said in the birthday card. Anton had gotten her a fourteen karat silver ring with the December birthstone on it since her birthday was in December and inside the ring was an inscription that read '# 1 Protector'. Max and Cindy had gotten her a chef's hat that had her first and last name on it and some colorful little decorations.

      Their was a card from Asha, a bath and body set thing from Bling, a picture of her, Anton, and Wyatt that was taken at her high school graduation after party from Wyatt. Lastly from Alec their was a jewelry box that when you opened it the little girl had a chef's hat on and an apron instead of a tooto and as the little music  would play the girl would spin around. Inside the jewelry box was another small box, she opened it and inside was a strand of beautiful pearls for her to put on as a necklace.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

^^^^^Alexis's P.O.V. ^^^^^

      It was three thirty in the morning and I couldn't sleep, it wasn't like I really slept much anyway all I do is toss and turn especially these last few months. All I could think about was how Max and Brin were connected somehow, the only reason I think this is because before I went unconscious that night I know in my gut that something was said between Max and Brin I just don't know what. I feel like there is something Logan and Max are keeping from me but you know what I'm not gonna think about that right now since it'll just give me a headache. I got out of bed, put on my shoes and jacket, grabbed three blankets, and headed out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      I put the blankets on the wolves and pulled up a chair. I sat down and drank my coffee, then like an hour later wouldn't you know it I fell asleep of all places I fall asleep here.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      Alexis woke up to the sun beaming down through the windows and Alexis saw that the wolves were human again. She paced around and made some noise so they would wake up when they finally did.

Alexis: Finally. I thought you guys would never wake up.

Guy 1: Where are we and who are you?

Alexis: You're at an old factory down by the docks and as for who I am I'm the girl who kicked your ass last night.

Girl:  What happened?

Alexis: I don't know. Don't you remember?

Girl: No. When I'm the woof it takes over and I don't remember a thing except later on bits and pieces come back to me. Did we hurt anyone?

Alexis: Besides scratching up my friend pretty badly and scratching my arm I don't think so. You guys were stuck on the roof top of Foggle Towers the only real damage you could have done was to yourself (to guy two) and you almost did since you tried falling head first in the no parking zone.

Guy 2: Ya well next time I won't be up there.

Alexis: Next time?

Guy 1: Ya tonight is a full moon.

Alexis: I know, I meant there won't be a next time. I don't care what you have to do; lock yourself up in a cage, come here and chain yourself up. If I catch you out there tonight or any other night, I'll put a stop to you permanently! I won't care that your human by then you'll be too much of a liability and I won't risk the lives of innocent people.

      No one said a word and Alexis hoped she got through to them because she wasn't ready to kill a human. She took the keys and unchained them then she left.  

A/N: Sorry if I used 2 much 'she' 'I' 'her' or anything like that I promise in the future I'll try not 2 again I'm sorry. Thanx 4 the reviews:)


	11. Only Hope

Chapter 11: Only Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone just the ones I make up and I don't own the song.

-----Three days later-----

      Time was running out, they had less then a week to find the Kahlmar demon plus both Jasper's and the sewers were a dead end. Patrol was such a waste tonight since all the vampires had better places to be and better things to do then eat. She was looking for some action and as if on queue a scream broke out, Alexis ran towards the scream and saw that the verbal part of the ritual was complete all the Kahlmar had to do now was kill the girl. Alexis didn't see Brin or any vampires protecting the demon, so she couldn't help but think if this was a trap; from where she was standing she flanged the Kahlmar demon into a sharp pipe, then made the sword come to her. Finally when Alexis got the sword in her hand she undid the ropes that were tied around the girl's hands with her telekinesis, then she yelled for the girl to run which the girl did and Alexis had no trouble doing it herself knowing that even if she had the sword she couldn't take the Kahlmar on.....yet.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Max was sitting on the bench she and Zack had once put Brin on and let Manticore have her, Krit and Syl had left last night and once again she was alone. Zack was gone, only god knew where Brin was, Krit and Syl had gone back to their homes wherever that maybe, the others were somewhere on this continent. Sure she wasn't alone literally, she did have Logan and Original Cindy but it wasn't the same as having one of her siblings around. Her face was in her hands when a small voice brought her out of reverie.

Brin: Maxie?  

Max (looking up with her tear stained face, not knowing either to hug her sister or fight her): Brin?

Brin: It's me Max.

Max (looking into her sister's eyes and realizing her sister was back): Oh my god it really is you.

      They both hugged one another and started to cry. After their little cry fest Max took Brin to Gunn's, when he opened the door shocked couldn't even describe how he felt. Max left them alone and went home, Gunn had pulled Brin into a hug he was afraid to let go at the fact that if he did she would go away and that would have meant that all of this was a dream. Then Evie had run into the room and she jumped with joy when she saw her mom, while running into her arms she yelled, "Mommy, mommy!" Brin picked her up and held her tight. 

Evie: Mommy please don't go away again.

Brin: I promise babe never again. I'll always be here with you and your dad.

      Brin walked over to Gunn, caressed his face, while he gently touched her hand, and they both whispered 'I love yous' to each other. She was finally back, in some ways Manticore didn't win since they never got to her family. In other ways it did win because they had gotten to her and she had let them get to Tinga, she had been weak when they turned her; Tinga wasn't since she wasn't sick. In some way Brin blamed herself for Tinga's death and the fact that her son would never really know her, but by god as long as her and the others were alive both Case and Charlie would know about her life and know how beautiful a person she was on the inside as well as the outside, not that they already didn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      There was a knock at the door, Wyatt opened it, and standing in front of him was Alexis holding the sword of Kahlmar.

Wyatt (stepping aside so she could come in): You got the sword of Kahlmar.

Alexis: Ya. Was their any doubt?

Wyatt: Well, actually, yes.

Alexis: So I guess you would rather have Kahlmar standing here holding my limp body, then me holding his sword.

Wyatt: No not really. So tell me how it happened.

Alexis: Well I was on routine patrol and---

Wyatt: Patrol? But it's early.

Alexis: Ya well I have a prior engagement and besides it doesn't really matter what time it is, sun down usually equals dinner bell. Anyway a few blocks down I heard a scream, so I ran to it and naturally the Kahlmar was ready to use the sword on the girl. I fought the Kahlmar, wounded him, untied the girl, took the sword, and ran.

Wyatt: How exactly did you do it? I mean did you sneak attack him, come up from behind, what?

Alexis (trying to ignore the subject at hand): Does it really matter?

Wyatt (getting annoyed): Yes, it does to me.

Alexis (giving up): Fine, there is no easy was to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. Wyatt, I'm telekinetic.

      Alexis looked at Wyatt and his eyes showed a lot of doubt, so Alexis did the only thing she knew to prove it to him. He was holding a mug of coffee and Alexis concentrated on the cup really hard with her eyes and the next thing you know the mug that was previously in Wyatt's hand was now floating over to Alexis.

Wyatt (taking off his glasses): Astonishing.

Alexis (relieved): I'm glad you think so cuz the first time I found out, I considered myself a total freak show. So I guess this means you're not mad at me from keeping it from you?

Wyatt: Oh no of course not. I understand you were scared, so naturally you hid it, but does anyone else know?

Alexis: NO! You're the only one and for the time being I'd like to keep it that way. 

Wyatt (still amazed): This is remarkable do you know how many more vampires and demons you can slay with this power? How many more lives you can save?

Alexis: I know that's what I thought the first time but the thing is when I fight I can't seem to use my powers. So I was wondering after this whole 'let's kill the slayer and bring her back as my wife' thing is over maybe you can help me master that while I fight.

Wyatt: Ya I can try.

Alexis: The weird thing is I felt that I was being set up today when I heard that scream. I mean no vampires, any sort of demon, no trace of single security, why would it be so open and out there if it knew that I would be looking for it? This makes no sense.

Wyatt: That does sound rather odd. I've been doing more research trying to find the demon's strengths, weaknesses, anything that can help you but so far I haven't found a thing so I'm gonna keep trying on that. The Kahlmar might have thought that he could take you but it didn't expect for you to have those powers. Um, did you find as to where it might be staying?

Alexis: No, but their might be someone who can help me... (Looking at her watch) and it's gonna have to wait cuz I gotta go. (Grabbing the sword) see you later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Alexis's Place-----

      It'd been an hour since she got home and in that hour she had taken a shower, made herself look presentable, and cooked dinner. There was only fifteen minutes left for Alec to get there and she was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect, it had been a long time since her last date and she just wanted things to go right for a change. Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang, Alexis opened it, and standing there was Alec with a bouquet of red roses, she invited him in, and he handed her the flowers, she thanked him and put the roses in some water.

Alexis (walking back to the living room with some wine and glasses): Um, there is a couple minutes till dinner is ready, so I figured we can have a glass of wine till then. Is that fine with you?

Alec: Uh ya.

      She poured him and herself some wine then sat down, she was pondering some stuff to say, as was he. Alec looked around the room and saw some nice things that he figured he could comment on. 

Alec: Nice place.

Alexis: Thanks 'lived here all my life.

Buzzer rings out.

Alec: Sounds like dinner's ready.

Alexis: Ya it does.

Alec: Where's the bathroom?  I need to wash up.

Alexis: Down the hall, first door on your right.

      Alec got up and went down the hall to the bathroom to wash up. When he got out he couldn't help but notice Alexis's room so he quietly walked in there and looked around. He saw some photos and jewelry on the dresser, and then he looked at the bedside table and saw the musical jewelry box he had given her for her birthday. He went over to it, picked it up, opened it and couldn't help but smile. Once he heard her call him, he put everything back as it was and slowly crept out of the room.

-----The Kitchen-----

      In the kitchen the table was set and in the middle were two lit candles. Alec sat down and a few minutes later Alexis sat down and they both ate dinner in silence for a little while and then they started talking about themselves and their past but Alec tweaked his past a little.  After dinner Alexis cleaned the table and Alec helped her, when they finished both of them headed to the living room. Alexis asked him if he wanted to listen to some music he told her 'yes' and she turned on the radio. An old pre-pulse hit was playing called "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore, Alec asked her to dance with him and she did.

*There's a song that's inside of my soul. 

It's the one I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.

So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.

I pray to be only yours.

I know you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.

I pray to be only yours.

I know you're my only hope.

I give you my apathy.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony.

Singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.

I pray to be only yours.

I know you're my only hope.*

      When the song ended they were still dancing until Alec whispered something in her ear... 

Alec: Alexis?

Alexis: Hmmm?

Alec: The music stopped.

Alexis: Do you wanna stop?

Alec: No.

Alexis: Me neither.

      So after that was said they continued to dance for awhile until they heard a loud crash come from downstairs.  Alexis pulled away from Alec and told him to stay put while she went down to check it out. Downstairs one of the windows of the restaurant was broken and she checked the cash register it wasn't missing any of the cash so she figured whoever or whatever broke in was looking for the sword of Kahlmar. She checked under the long loose floor board she had hid the sword under but it was gone. She ran upstairs told Alec what was going on; she changed her clothes, grabbed a few weapons and was out the door. What she didn't know was that Alec was following her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Brin and Max were walking through the park catching up on old times. When all of a sudden they saw four vampires headed there way and one of them was holding a sword. Max and Brin weren't looking for any trouble; they started to walk away when the vampires surrounded them. Two of them went after Max and the one with the sword and the other one went after Brin. While Max was fighting the other two, Brin found a stick and staked the vampire without the sword and she found that the vampire with the sword was a little harder to kill. 

      Brin and the vampire fought for awhile as she was fighting him she saw that he matched her every move. When the vampire finally saw a moment of weakness on Brin's part he broke her arm and threw her to the ground. Max saw this but she couldn't help her because every time she knocked one of the vampire's down the other one got up. The vampire raised his sword and was about to behead Brin when he was grabbed by behind and kicked into a tree. The vampire got up and for a minute tried to regain everything when he saw who was standing in-front of him.

Alexis: Kakistos, long time no stake in the heart? I can fix that.

Kakistos (snarling): Slayer, you're dead!

Alexis (ducking the punch): Now that wasn't very nice and you know what else wasn't nice, you taking *my* sword. 

Kakistos (throwing another kick): Now, now we both know that sword doesn't belong to you.

Alexis (starting to fight): Finders keepers, losers weepers.

      They fought when Alexis got the upper hand and twisted his arm back, then took the sword from him, kicked him to the ground and chopped off his head, all the while watching his body disintegrate. "It wasn't a stake in the heart but it did the trick." When she turned around the two vampires were still fighting Max and she was holding her own remarkably. Alexis took a stake, aimed for the heart of one of the vampire's and then she threw it, the stake entered straight into the heart of the vamp. The other vampire saw this and ran with his tail between his legs, going to the Kahlmar no doubt. 

      Max ran over to Brin and helped her up, Alexis turned back, saw Max and Brin, then walked over to them.

Alexis: You guys ok?

Max: Ya we'll survive.

Alexis (taking a look at Brin's arm): You really should get that checked out.

Brin: Thanks I will.

      Alec saw all this happening while hiding behind some bushes and he was so pissed he couldn't do anything about it. When he saw that she was finally ok, he left and quietly walked home.

Alexis: Do you guys want me to walk you home?

Max: No it's ok, we got it.

Alexis: Are you sure?

Brin: Yes, we're sure.

      With that said Max and Brin walked there way and Alexis walked her way. When she got home, she automatically got into bed. She knew it was wishful thinking on her part to have thought that Alec would still have been at her place when she got back there. All she needed right now was some sleep, in the morning she was going to re-open the restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----TBC-----


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters

A/N: Just in case u guys 4got // these represent thoughts. 

      When Alexis woke up the sun was shinning through her bedroom window and it was a beautiful day. She got out of bed to take a shower, when she was done she got dressed, went downstairs, called her employees, and started her day with cooking for her usual customers. Alexis didn't bother calling Gunn but amazingly he showed up and Alexis didn't make him leave but they were both in the kitchen and the tension was so think you could cut it with a knife. Gunn was at the other end of the kitchen cutting up some vegetables and Alexis was near the stove cooking some eggs. Alexis saw Gunn looking at her out of the corner of her eye and when she looked up at him he turned away.

      He wanted to tell her that he was sorry for causing her pain and for lying to her; after all she was the last person on earth who deserved it. When Gunn first came to town he didn't know anyone and he had a three month old baby with him. Brin had been captured and he couldn't have taken care of Evie and himself alone so that's where Alexis came in, she gave him a job, she befriended him, and she was there for him and Evie all the while taking care of a restaurant, herself, and  dealing with her grandmother's death; all that at the age of eighteen. What does he do, he lies to her and hurts her, now what kind of friend did he turn out to be.

Alexis (with a cold demeanor and harsh tone): Look if you have something to say then say it.

Gunn (coming out of reverie and being surprised): I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Alexis (her expression softening): Ya well me too.

Gunn: If only I could make you understand what I did was for the best.

Alexis: Why don't you start by telling me why you lied to me about your wife dying?

Gunn: I can't Lex some things are just better kept when hidden.

Alexis (knowing all to well what he meant by that): Don't I know it. 

Gunn: I just hope someday you can understand.

Alexis: Look Gunn I'm sorry too for being so harsh with you earlier and at the hospital but I just can't look at you the same way knowing you lied to me about something big like that.

Silence.

Alexis: Well let's get back to work we have a long day ahead of us.

      A couple of hours later Gunn took his break to eat lunch and when  he came out from the kitchen he was surprised to see Brin and Evie sitting at a table, he walked over to them.

Gunn (giving Brin a kiss on the lips and giving a kiss on Evie's forehead): Hi, what are you guys doing here?

Brin: Well I'm still trying to remember things since a lot of stuff are still hazy, so Evie and I decided to take a walk and we ended up her because our little girl said to me that she is hungry.

Gunn: You know what why don't we make it a family thing then. I'm on my lunch break so we can have lunch together.

Evie (in excitement):YES!

Brin (smiling): Sounds great to me!

Evie: Daddy is Alexis here? (A/N: ok guys note that even though Evie is only like 2 in a half years old she's still part Manticore so she can pretty much talk fluently.)

Gunn: Ya.

Evie: Can she come eat lunch with us?

Gunn: Actually she can't.

Evie (sadly): Oh.

Gunn: Tell you what (pointing to the kitchen doors) go through those two big doors and she's there.

While Evie ran off, Gunn lowered his voice and asked the question Brin knew she couldn't avoid forever.

Gunn: Brin, I need to know why you stabbed Alexis that night.

Brin (answering as truthfully as she could): Well after Manticore I didn't know what to do; I met some people who were into some bad stuff. One night they went out and took me with them as some sort of protection. I guess Alexis saw us while she was walking home or whatever and she came near us and scared the others away but not me. She picked up some stuff that belonged to those "people" and I told her to put it down, she didn't so when she turned around to leave I stabbed her. Gunn you got to believe me I didn't mean to do it, it's just that everything after Manticore was just so confusing, I didn't know what to do.

Gunn (hugging her): Shhhh. Everything will be ok, don't worry I believe you. Everything will be fine you'll see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~The Kitchen~~~~~

      Alexis was cutting some strawberries for her strawberry shortcake dessert special. When Evie came running in yelling 'Alexis! Alexis!' and because of that she missed the strawberry and instead cut her finger. Softly cursing underneath her breath, she picked up a cloth and pressured it on the cut so it would stop bleeding. While walking over to Evie, she gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Alexis (getting eye to eye level with Evie and smiling): Hey sweetie, how ya been?

Evie (noticing her cut): Ok. What's wrong with your finger?

Alexis: Nothing just a little cut.

Evie (taking Alexis by the hand): Come on I want you to meet someone.

      They both walked out and Alexis already had a feeling that the person Evie wanted her to meet was Brin. When they arrived at that table it was Brin, Alexis' feeling was right, I mean come on whom else would Evie want her to meet.

Evie (sitting down next to her mom): Mommy this is Alexis, Alexis this is my mommy.

Alexis (extending her arm out and taking every ounce of her not to pounce on Brin): Nice to meet you.

Brin (taking it hesitantly): Same here.

Alexis: Has anyone taken your orders yet? //Dang Alexis you just have to do the noble thing don't you? //

Brin (surprised by her calmness): Actually yeah one of the waitresses came by.

Alexis: Well I have to get back to work since the food won't cook itself. See you guys later and enjoy your lunch.

Evie (getting up and giving her a hug): Bye Alexis.

Alexis (returning it): Bye sweetie.

      With that said Alexis disappeared behind the kitchen doors and she was alone so once the doors closed behind her she sank to the floor, curled her legs underneath her chest, and just began to cry. Alexis had all these feelings bottled up inside of her and seeing Evie just made them all come out. The number one thing she was crying about was her life because for once she was scared, utterly and completely scared. This demon was one kind she had never faced before and it was stronger then her, there was a possibility it could beat her and then hell would be unleashed on Earth. All the people she cared about would die: Evie, Logan, Alec, Wyatt, Anton, Gunn, Max, and all the people she worked with plus all those innocent people who didn't deserve any of this. 

      They told her that the power of the Kahlmar lies in his sword and she has it but that gave her no comfort. The Kahlmar had this so called secret weapon that it is going to use on Alexis and whatever it is she's actually worried that it just might work. Although she hid all of this well, she couldn't show them her true feelings, she's the chosen one, the slayer and she had to be strong if not for herself then for the ones she loved and all the innocents out there. // I am so not ready to die I mean for god sake  I'm only twenty years old but if  I'm going to die then I'm not going down without one helluve fight!// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Alexis didn't know what time it was but after crying for a long time her stomach made her realize that she was hungry; she took out some bread, peanut butter, and jelly then she made herself a sandwich. When she just about finished, Gunn came back from his break and they both went back to work. Alexis wanted to talk to Gunn but she just didn't know where to start anymore, so she just kept silent. They were there together until like six thirty then Alexis had to do her regularly "stepping out for awhile" bit.

~~~~~Around town~~~~~

      Alexis walked the hot spot blocks where vampires usually hung out at and she staked three vampires. Then she made a quick sweep of the sector and finally she went down to the cemetery. She heard some voices and realized that there was a nest of vampires staying at the mausoleum in the cemetery.

Alexis (walking in like she owned the place): God what's a girl gotta do to get some service in this place?

Vampire 1: Who the hell are you? 

Alexis (amazed): You're kidding me right? (Pause) None of you know who I am? (Shaking their heads 'no') Gee I actually think my ego is bruised.

Vampire 2: That's okay in about five minutes we'll kill you and you or your ego won't feel much afterwards.

Alexis: Hmm. But you see that really won't work since it'll only take me half that time to kill you *all*.

Vampire 3(can't help but laugh): How is that?

Alexis: I'm the slayer. (Confused faces) Slay-er. Chosen one? She who hangs out a lot in cemeteries? Ask around. Look it up: slayer comma The. (A/n: this quote was taken by buffy from one of the eps.  So I didn't make it up or anything thought I just should let you guys know.)

      There was about five of them and all of them surrounded her but she was ready for them standing in a fighting stance like she had done so many times before. Although to them she was just a little girl, a weakling, they thought she was someone they could break in two like that. They didn't know who or what the slayer was but they were about to find out. Alexis thinking to herself //you know what you'd think they'd be more scared or worried considering they're gonna die in about two seconds.// The first vampire she slayed instantly //poor thing didn't even stand a chance all it took was a round-house to where the sun don't shine and KA-BOOM!!! Stake in the heart. //

      The second vampire gave her a bit more trouble but she gave him two punches to the face and one final, yet oh so powerful punch in the gut and then it was stake in the heart time. Vamp number three was just looking at her in amazement so she took his moment of distraction and staked him on the spot, "ooh who's laughing now?" was all Alexis said. The last two were girl vampires, she grabbed the blonde vamp by the hair and threw her into the brick wall, while the vampire turned around she got staked. The red head was a tough one to crack, she was pretty strong, blocking mostly all of Alexis' punches then one of her punches collided with Alexis' face, "ooh that's gonna leave a mark," Alexis replied by raising her stake and saying, "yeah but this'll kill you." The vampire was up against the wall when Alexis threw a punch she swiftly moved and Alexis' hand hit the brick wall making a very seeable dent. 

      The red head grabbed Alexis and threw her into the wall breaking a few bricks, when Alexis got up she did something the vampire would have never saw coming she broke the vampire's leg and then staked her but before the vamp turned to nothing but ashes the last thing she saw was a satisfied smile on the slayer's face. Alexis started walking out while she did; she started mumbling to herself, "forces of good one, and forces of evil nada."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Crash~~~~~

      Max and Cindy were at the pool table watching Alec and Logan play pool together with Logan having the high score. They were all having a great time drinking, talking, and having a few laughs then a few minutes later Asha and Sketchy joined them from the bar. About fifteen minutes later Alexis walked in and went straight towards the bar.

Alexis: Yo bartender what's a girl gotta do to get some ice around here?

Bartender (handing her an ice pack): What the hell happened to you?

Alexis: Let's just say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

      She turned back to take a good look at the place because she had never actually been inside of it. Across the bar she saw Logan, Alec, and the rest of them playing pool so she decided to go over and say 'hi', but before she did that she gave the ice pack back to the bartender.

Alexis (walking up the step): Hey guys.

Logan: Hey Lex.

Going back to the game.

Max: Hey Alexis.

Alexis: Hi Max.

Max: Lex this is my best friend Original Cindy, our friend Sketchy, and I think you remember Asha from your party, guys this is Logan's sister.

Alexis: Its nice see you guys all again. //What kind of name is Asha? God don't I wish she was a vamp so I could stake her here and now! What is this? Are you actually jealous of her? No of course not...well maybe just a little. Why? Because they were making out! So, you slept with the guy. Oh that's right. // (a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.)

Original Cindy: Nice to see you too.

Logan (shouts): I win.

Alec: So...how much do I owe you fifty?

Logan: Try a hundred.

Alec: Right a hundred.

Giving him the money, but not wanting to let go of it.

Logan (smiling): Thank you very much, and as I recall I think drinks were on you too?

Alec: Right drinks.

Alexis (going over to Alec and pulling on his sleeve): Come on Alec I'll help you.

Both walking to the bar.

Alec: Hey barkeep two pitchers of beer.

Alexis: Alec?

Alec: Ya?

Alexis: I just wanted to say thanks for last night I had a really nice time and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving like that.

Alec: You had a nice time?

Alexis: Ya I really did.

Alec (smiling): Then that's all that matters. So I was thinking tomorrow night you and me, my place, a bowl of popcorn, and a movie. My place isn't much but...

Alexis (cutting him off): Sounds great, I'll bring the movie say around eight p.m.?

Alec: Ya but no chick flick.

Alexis (laughing a little): Ok no chick flick.

Alec (noticing the bruise where the vamp hit her and caressing it with his thumb while the rest of his hand was on the side of her face, concern relevant in his voice.): Are you ok? What happened?

Alexis: Just another day on the job (shrugging her shoulders) no big (grabbing a pitcher and a cup for herself since they all had one and she didn't) we better get back.

      They headed back to the pool table area, but what they hadn't realized was that while the others were busy doing other things Asha had seen everything that had gone on near the bar between the two of them. She also saw the stolen glances at each other and little smiles they threw to one another. //God I lost Logan to Max but I'm not going to lose Alec to her, I mean what is up with the transgenics and the Cales? // Asha thought. As they were laughing and talking Alexis' cell phone rang out. 

Alexis: Hello?

Anton: Hey.

Alexis: What's going on?

Anton: Nothing much. How was everything on the slayage front?

Alexis: Ok I guess. I killed three down on Lemont Street and there was a nest at the mausoleum but I took care of it.

Anton: Well I got a tip that a group of vamps were gonna be at a bar called Crash tonight. The thing is---

Alexis (cutting him off): Well I'm here right now and I don't see them, maybe that tip you got was bogus.

Anton: Maybe...

Alexis: I hope so... 

Anton: Why?

Alexis: One of them at the mausoleum gave me a good ass whippin', so I hurt my hand...a lot. But the weird part was they didn't know who I was.

Anton: They were probably new or something.

Alexis: Probably. So what are you doing?

Anton: Well I was about to...

Scream breaks out in the bar.

Alexis: Hang on...guess your tip wasn't bogus cuz they're here. Let me call you back.

Hanging up.

Original Cindy: What the hell is going on over there?

Alexis (grabbing for her stake but realizing it wasn't there //I must have dropped it while coming here. // She grabbed one of the pool sticks and broke it in half.): You guys stay here, I know them I can handle it.

Logan: Alexis I don't think that's---

Alexis (cutting him off): Logan, trust me, all of you just stay here.

Walking while staying hidden in the crowd.

Leader Vampire (grabbing a girl): We want the slayer, and if she doesn't show then all of you here can kiss your precious humanity good bye.

Started sucking her blood and the girl screams till she dies.

Alexis (coming, but it was too late, the girl was dead): If all you wanted was me all you had to do was ask.

Lackey Vampire: Come on slayer show us what ya got.

Alexis: I was so hoping you'd say that.

      Alexis gave one swift kick to the lackey's stomach and he crumpled over, then two more came her way and she punched one and staked the other. Then she turned around and staked two more, there was one more lackey and the leader, she jump kicked the lackey and staked him then it was the leader's turn.

Alexis: Care to step up and get your ass kicked?

Leader Vampire: I'm the only one who's gonna be dishin' out some ass kickin' little girl. 

Alexis: Oh please.

      He took this moment and punched her then he threw her across some tables and she landed on the side where the other vamp had thrown her into the wall.

Alexis (through gritted teeth): Now I'm pissed.

      She got up went to him and she started punching him and kicking him to a bloody pulp. Then she finally kicked him hard in the chest and he flew across the bar and landed on the pool table with a hard 'thud'. Alexis went over to the pool table ready to stake him; she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall. Alexis knew that the people there were going to want answers to questions she wasn't ready to answer but this was her only chance to get *her* questions answered.

Alexis (through gritted teeth): Who sent you?

Vampire (laughing a little): What makes you think I'm gonna talk?

Alexis: I think I might make you (punching him in the gut) how's that? Now who sent you?!

Vampire: You know who...

Alexis (almost in a whisper): The Kahlmar...where is he staying?

Vampire: I don't know honest.

Alexis: How'd he recruit you?

Vampire: He came to us while we were in the sewers in sector five.

Alexis: Do you know anyone who might know where he is?

Vampire: No. All he told us was to bring you to him.

Alexis (more of a statement then a question): I thought he wanted me dead...?

Vampire: He said he was gonna make you watch him kill an innocent girl that he has locked away wherever he's staying, then he was gonna kill you.

Alexis: This weapon he has that he's gonna use against me, do you know anything about that?

Vampire: No, I've told you everything I know.

Alexis: Then how do you know all the other stuff and I thought he needed the sword to kill the innocent girl.

Vampire://Oh man I think she knows I'm lying.// Well as for how I know those things I asked him why I just couldn't kill you so he told me and for the sword you need that to kill him and vice versa he can use anything to kill the innocent.

Alexis (letting go of him): Get out of here.

Vampire (confused): What? Just like that?

Alexis: Before I change my mind.

Vampire: Gee thanks slayer. (Turns away and starts leaving.)

Alexis (she grabs the other half of the pool stick, aims for the heart, throws it and stakes the vampire): Your welcome...liar. (Speaking loudly) That's all folks, shows over, you guys were a great audience. Hope to see all of you at our next grand premiere for "Slayer Fest 2020." (As everyone in the bar realized what she was saying they started to applaud.) And as for the supposed 'dead girl' we just gave her some sleeping pills for dramatic effect. (The people in the bar went back to whatever it was they were doing and she turned and faced Logan and the others.)

Sketchy: So that was all a big show? Everything was fake?

Alexis: Of course it was Sketch. Can I call you Sketch?

Sketchy (smiling): Everyone always does.

Alexis: Great. So like I was saying it was all stage magic. I mean come on like you could actually make someone turn into dust by sticking wood through them.

Sketchy: Guess that's true.

Alexis: Well I got to go get that girl home so I'll see you guys later.

~~~~~Outside~~~~~

      Alexis put the girl in the dark alley behind Crash. She took out her cell phone and called nine-one-one, told them that there was a disturbance behind the bar and that she thought someone may have been killed then she hung up. Alexis knelt down beside the girl and whispered "I'm sorry" then she left, got in her car, and drove off to see Anton.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Anton's Place~~~~~

Alexis (walking into his place): Anton grab some weapons and let's go.

Anton (startled and confused): What?

Alexis: Hello? Kahlmar demon? Remember him?

Anton: Ya last time I checked we didn't have a clue as to where he was staying.

Alexis: I have an idea.

      They grabbed a couple weapons and headed out the door. Alexis told Anton what had gone down at Crash and the fact that she thought the vampire was lying. He told her this could be a trap, she knew but she couldn't take any chances. When they finally stopped in front of Gunn's apartment building, Anton asked her why they had come here and all she told him was to stay in the car and wait.

~~~~~Gunn's Apartment~~~~~

Alexis (knocking on the door and Brin opening it): We need to talk.

Brin: No hello?

Alexis: No time. I know you know where the Kahlmar is and you have to tell me.

Brin: I'm sorry I can't do that.

Alexis (grabbing her arm and pulling her towards Evie's room): I thought you might feel that way. (Opening Evie's door and seeing she's asleep.) Do you love her?

Brin (confused): What kind of question is that?

Alexis: A simple one.

Brin: Of course I do.

Alexis: If you don't tell me where the Kahlmar is her, Gunn, and anybody else you care for will all go to hell in a hand basket. Now I'm looking' to stop that from happenin', but I need your help...so will you help me?

Nodding her head 'yes'

Alexis: Where is he?

Brin: He's staying in an abandoned fish cannery in sector seven. At least that's where they were when I was with them.

Alexis (heading for the door): Thanks.

Brin (going after her): Alexis wait.

Alexis: I don't have time.

Brin: Look I know you don't trust me.

Alexis: Gee that's a give in.

Brin: Kahlmar is stronger; you can't fight him, at least not alone.

Alexis: I'm not alone.

Brin: Please let me help you.

Alexis: You wanna help me? Then stay away from me, stay here and protect your family.

Brin: But--

Alexis: No, I'm the slayer this is my duty, not yours, or anybody else's. It's my job to protect the innocent and that is what I plan on doing till my dying day whether it is today or ten years from now I will do it no matter how much I dislike it.

      With that she left, climbed down the stairs and headed inside her car where Anton was waiting for her return. Everything was silent till Anton started talking but when he saw she wasn't replying he tried a different approach.

Anton: What's the plan?

Alexis: We get there. You get the girl if there is one. I kill anyone and everyone in there. (Sarcastically) Then we go for ice cream.

~~~~~Cannery in Sector Seven~~~~~

      Alexis parked about a block from the cannery and they headed towards the roof. They looked through the skylight on the roof and none the less they saw the Kahlmar, some vampires, and a girl tied to a chair.

Alexis: Ok I'm gonna go in and create a diversion, you get the girl and get out of there, leave and don't look back. I will be ok, I promise you.

Anton (knowing he couldn't argue with her): Ok, but remember don't die. (Taking out a grenade) Here's a back up plan.

Alexis (taking it): Alright slayer's goin' high tech. Are you ready?

      With Anton's nod she jumped through the skylight and landed on both her feet. She started to fight the vampires coming her way and she saw the Kahlmar just standing there watching. Anton started to fight some vampires that were keeping him from getting to the girl. He staked them, untied the girl, grabbed her and pulled her out of there. Alexis staked some vampires and knocked some out then her and the Kahlmar started circling one another.

      He made the first move she blocked then kicked him in the gut. Alexis was going to kick him again when he grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall, she hit her head pretty bad and when she got up the Kahlmar and the rest of the vampires had surrounded her. Alexis knew she couldn't take them on alone, so she took the grenade out of her pocket, pulled the trigger thing, and before anyone knew what was happening she threw it and ran out of there with all her slayer speed. When she was like ten feet away the place exploded and she could feel the heat of it on her back. Then Anton came with the girl not far behind, they stood there watching the place burn, Alexis gave him her keys and told him to take the girl home.

Alexis: I'll come and get my car from your place in the morning.

Anton: What about you?

Alexis: I need to take a walk.

Anton: Ya ok. I guess it's over, you're out of danger.

Alexis: I'll never be out of danger, but maybe for now. See you later.

They walked to the car and Alexis stood there watching the place burn.

Alexis (sort of mesmerized by the fire): It's not over...it's only begun.

      It started to rain, so she started walking and she kept on walking till she found herself standing in front of Alec's door soaking wet. She knocked on the door and Alec opened it, he was surprised to see her standing there especially soaking wet. He led her in and made her sit down on the couch; he could tell that she was in some sort of shock state. "Stay here while I get you a dry pair of clothes," she nodded and Alec went to his bedroom. Upon his return he had a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt he showed her where the bathroom was and she went in to change her clothes.

      When she came out he was on the couch with a blanket, she went and sat next to him and he pulled her closer. Alexis put her head on his chest and Alec closed the blanket on her and himself. For once Alexis felt safe, well since Sebastian anyway.

Alexis: Alec?

Alec: Hmm...

Alexis: Thanks.

Alec: For what?

Alexis: Making me feel safe.

      Alec just smiled and kissed the top of her head. Alec and Alexis fell asleep together like that, for once in a few months Alexis slept through the whole night.

A/N: If any of u r wondering why Alexis didn't hurt Brin physically in the chapter b4 well u know she couldn't cuz she had 2 do her job which was slaying the vamp k? Just thought u guys would like 2 know.

Sorry it's been a while since I posted but hey 2 make it up 2 u it's a long chapter. Please R&R.


	13. Prophecy

Chapter 13: Prophecy

Disclaimer: U know the deal don't own 'em only the ones I make up.

A/N: I am majorly buggin' guy's cuz they took Dark Angel off the air. It SUCKS big; hopefully the people at fox change their minds and bring it back.

=====Alec's P.O.V. =====

            Yesterday when I woke up I was alone and today lays next to me a beautiful girl I actually have feelings for.  I look at her sleeping form and she looks just like an angel, so comfortable and at peace; like wherever she is, she can stay there forever. When I first met her I felt this connection at the time I brushed it off as male testosterone, then when I found out she was Logan's sister it was like some sort of sign or whatever. There is only one question that remains though…How will she handle the real truth behind me and my less then ordinary past? Sure her past **and future is more then ordinary but I mean at least she wasn't some lab rat for a secret government agency.  I guess I'll never now until I tell her…that's ****if I tell her.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec (seeing Alexis was starting to wake up): Morning beautiful.

Alexis (smiling): Morning. What time is it?

Alec (looking at the time and realizing he was gonna be late for work): Um…eight forty-five.

Alexis (getting up): I have to call Gunn and ask him to open up the restaurant for me.

Alec: Ok well the phone's right over there.

Alexis: Thanks.

Alec: Alexis?

Alexis: Yes?

Alec: What happened last night?

Alexis (signing, coming back, and sitting next to him): After that incident at Crash, I went to Anton's, and then we went to Brin's and I told her to tell me where the Kahlmar was staying, she was hesitant at first but eventually she told me. Then we went to the Kahlmar and it turns out he did have a female hostage while I caused a diversion Anton got the girl out of there.  The Kahlmar and I fought but in the end he and his vamps surrounded me. Earlier Anton had given me a grenade as a back up plan and turns out it came in handy; I threw the grenade and got out. Anton thinks it's over but it's not, the Kahlmar isn't dead.

Alec (processing the info.): What makes you say that?

Alexis: It's this feeling I have deep in my gut and over the years I've come to trust my instincts.

Alec: What are you planning on doing?

Alexis: Go to Wyatt's give him a heads up, then go back to sector seven and see if I can track him. I mean he couldn't have gone too far but first I got to go get my car from Anton's and check in at the restaurant.

Alec: Do you need a ride?

Alexis: No its ok I can walk. It'll give me time to clear my head.

            Alexis called Gunn and told him to open up the restaurant since if she didn't she'd lose more business then she already had. All of the stuff that had gone down in the last few weeks: the thing with the Kahlmar, her being in the hospital, and so on was taking its toll out on her job. Later she took her clothes from the bathroom and got dressed in Alec's room since he was taking a shower. While she was changing she couldn't help but think to herself how nice it would be to take a shower herself before she did anything especially after the beating she received last night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            She took off her shirt and stared at the blue and purple bruises on her side; she could feel some of her ribs were broken. //How could I let a vampire beat me like that?!// she mentally scolded herself. Alexis got in the shower and let the water hit her back, she felt her muscles tense up and then slowly they relaxed. Once she washed her hair and got the stench of cemetery and rain off her body she got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

            Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, for her outfit she picked out khaki capri pants and a baby blue button down shirt. When Alexis finished dressing she put on the necklace from Alec and the ring from Anton, plus she wore her watch. While heading for the door that led her into the restaurant's kitchen downstairs she put on her thin white backless thong sandals.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Everything downstairs was fine Alexis told Gunn that she had some stuff to take care of and that she would be leaving him in charge plus she would be checking in from time to time. Driving off to go meet up with Wyatt and give him a heads up on everything that had gone down; little did she know the surprise that awaited her there. 

=====Wyatt's Place=====

            Wyatt had been pacing the floors of his home for hours with a phone in one hand and some crinkly old looking paper in the other. He had been calling her all day but she wasn't answering her cell or her home phone and when he called the restaurant they had told him that she had left. He stopped pacing finally when there was a knock at his door, he went to open it.

Wyatt (opening the door): Well speak of the devil.

Alexis (walking in): Hey Wyatt.

Wyatt (anger and worried-ness obvious in his voice): 'Hey Wyatt' is that all you have to say?! (Raising his voice higher now into shouting) I've been calling your cell phone and home phone constantly for the past few hours and you don't bother picking it up. You know the concept of having a phone is using it!

Alexis (face devoid of emotion): Are you finished? (Waiting for him to nod his head in an indication of 'yes'.)  Ok well my cell was off and I didn't pick up the phone at home because you probably called while I was in the shower. I'm sorry I didn't check in with you earlier.

Wyatt (face softening): I accept your apology. Next time just call so I know that you're safe, Alexis you know that I worry about you. 

Alexis (smiling): I know but don't worry; I can take care of myself.

            After a mutual agreement in silence Alexis went on to tell him about last night from what happened at Crash to the fish cannery in sector seven; but she left out the part about Brin and how she was the one who gave her the info in the first place.

Wyatt: So I guess we're back where we started.

Alexis: Not exactly I mean he had to have gotten hurt in the explosion so that means he couldn't have gone far. I'll go back to sector seven tonight instead of patrol and you or Anton can patrol till I get back but know one thing I will feel better if you and Anton went together.

Wyatt: Are you at risk of exposure from what happened at that place, Crash, was it?

Alexis: I don't think so. I mean half the people had to much alcohol to know the difference and the other half believed my story of it was just a "theatrical play," guess they were scared as it was.

Wyatt: What did you do about the dead body?

Alexis: I put her in an alley-way behind Crash and called the police with a story that there was a fight and someone may have been killed. They've probably taken her from there by now.

Wyatt: You're getting way to good at this Lex one of these days you could get caught so you need to be a little bit more careful I don't want anymore of these close calls, exposure is not an option I know you told your brother without consulting me but we can have no more of that you could be jeopardizing **yourself by telling others, you understand that don't you?**

Alexis: Yeah I do and don't worry I'll be careful.****

Some silence.

Alexis (finally noticing a paper in his hand): What's that?

Wyatt: Well last night I got a call from an informant of mine and he told me how he got a new shipment of middle age books and at the bottom of one of the boxes was a piece of paper with strange writing on it. He told me the only thing that was written in English was what looked like the title and it reads: "He, who resurrects, can possibly destroy" also in one of the watcher's diaries that I have talks about this.

Alexis: Ok what's this have to do with our situation?

Wyatt: Alexis, this is a prophecy written by the Chinese monks back in the middle ages…it's a prophecy on the Kahlmar. I'm pretty sure it could help us out in a major way if only I had more time to translate it but as of now time is of the essence.

Alexis: Let me see that. (Wyatt gave it to her.) Logan he has those entire high tech computer stuff. Maybe he has some sort of translator device that he could translate the prophecy for us. 

Wyatt: It's worth a shot.

Alexis (heading out the door with the paper in tact): Ok if I discover anything I'll call   you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

=====Logan's Place=====

            Logan was busy typing away at his computer trying to help get Asha and the S1W out of a jam that they had accidentally gotten into.  Bling was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the two of them and him; when his lunch making came to screeching halt by the knock at the door. As he opened the door he saw Alexis standing there with a dazzling smile and a piece of paper. He returned her smile and stood aside so she could come in. 

Alexis: Is Logan around?

Bling: Yeah but he's working on something with Asha. Let me go see if he's done and I'll get him for you.

            Bling smiled and walked out of the living room, disappearing behind the door that led to Logan's computer room. Alexis sat down on one of the couches and looked at the paper in her hands //I can't believe this bit of paper holds the balance or should I say the key of my life: Am I gonna live or am I gonna die?\\   she thought bitterly to herself. Logan came in and brought her out of reverie.

Logan (waving a hand in her face): Alexis, Earth to Alexis. What's going on? 

Alexis (standing up): Oh hey Logan, sorry about that guess I was lost in thought.

Logan: Its ok, so what brings you by? I mean it's not that I'm not happy to see you or anything; it's just is this a personal or business call?

Alexis: Actually it's a little bit of both. I came to see how you were and I need some of your help and the aide of your electronics with my business, emphasis on my.

Logan (realizing what she meant): Ok well why don't you come join Bling, Asha, and I for lunch, then when we finish I'll see what I can do.

Alexis (half smile): Ok thanks.

            Then all of them joined one another in the kitchen and sat down to eat what looked like roast beef sandwiches. They were all caught up in conversation and didn't realize that Alexis was just sitting there playing with her sandwich. She felt like she was already dying inside and they were all here laughing and so care-free. None of them had any idea what was coming, she really wanted to keep them safe from it all too. I mean this was really unfair she had known her brother for less then a year and in just a few days if she was unsuccessful she could lose it all.

            Alexis excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom; once inside she took out her cell and called Alec.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Alec and Max were on a run together they were having what may have passed as a civil conversation when Alec's cell rang.

Alec: Talk to me.

Alexis: Hey it's me.

Alec: Oh, hey, what's up?

Alexis: I was wondering if you weren't to busy maybe you could meet me some place.

Alec: Did you have a particular place in mind?

Alexis: Yeah the water-front.

Alec: Well I'm gonna take my lunch break in about an hour, does that sound good for you?

Alexis: Yeah sounds good oh and Alec.

Alec: Yeah?

Alexis: Thanks.

Alec (smiling): Not a problem.

Both hanging up.

Max (giving him a quizzical look): Who's that?

Alec (in his cocky manner): Why Maxie, since when are you interested in what goes on in my life?

Max: I wasn't. Just wanted to know you're not getting yourself into something you can't get out of. Then like usual I'll have to bail you're ass out.

Alec: Gee Max but you're so good at it. Don't worry I'm not in trouble, that was just a friend.

Max dropping it for the time being.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Alexis came out of the bathroom only to see that Bling and Asha were leaving. She stayed hidden in the hallway not wanting to deal with any goodbyes for now. When she finally heard the door close behind Logan and saw him walk into the kitchen that's when she made her re-entry. Logan looked up at her and smiled Alexis returned his smile but not for long her appearance deceived her. Logan realized the change in an instant and he went to her.

Logan: What's wrong baby sister?

Alexis (with a pathetic look on her face as if she had already given up): Nothing…and everything. But you know what Logan that's a different matter that I have to deal with later. Right now we need to focus on the task at hand.

Logan: And what would that task be?

Alexis (getting the prophecy): Well this, my friend is a foretold story of the Kahlmar and Wyatt seems to believe that it can help me in the long run; only problem is its written in some old language which Wyatt doesn't have time to translate since as of yesterday we sort of have a time span. So I was thinking---

Logan (cutting her off): Wait I know, you were thinking I can translate it for you with one of my gizmos.

Alexis (smiling): Exactly! Logan please if you could do this one thing for me I would forever be in your debt.

Logan: Of course I'll do it. The only thing is it might take me a few hours.

Alexis (handing him the prophecy): Ok here's the paper. You get started I'll clean up for you but then I gotta leave so call me if you got anything. Ok?

Logan (starting to walk back to the computer room): It's a plan. 

            Alexis was finishing up with the last dish, she told Logan that she was gonna take some of the sandwiches home and then they said their goodbyes and she left. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

=====Water-front=====

            Alec had arrived a little bit early then they had planned but after fifteen minutes of his arrival Alexis pulled up in her jeep. When she walked to him with a small brown paper bag in hand he gave her a curious look, then smiled and said 'hey'.

Alexis: Thanks again for meeting me here.

(All in a playful manner)

Alec: Hey, what are boyfriend type people for.

Alexis: So is that what we are to each other now? Boyfriend/ girlfriend?

Alec: I don't know we could be.

Alexis: Yeah we could.

(Serious now)

Alec: So what exactly are we doing here?

Alexis: Well we just got some new info that's written in some old dead language so Logan's helping with the deciphering part of it. The waiting part is not so good; it's killing me, not knowing whether or not this day could possibly be my last. Plus I guess I just needed to see you, because some how when I see your face I feel safe and I know that everything will be ok some how some way.

Alec (pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head): Don't worry everything will be ok; I'll make sure of it. I just found you, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you go.

Alexis (bitterly): What if you don't have a choice? What if you have to let me go?

Alec (firmly stating like that's that): No, that's unacceptable, I won't lose you. Not now and not ever.

Silence

Alec: So what's in the bag?

Alexis (giving it to him): Lunch.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

=====later that evening=====

            Alexis was walking in the streets of sector seven trying to see if she could find a clue as to where the Kahlmar was. She went back to the fish cannery and to her surprise it was still standing although its stability was questionable. Alexis pulled out her mini flash-light and headed inside, once there she looked around for clues, specifically blood trails. When she came around the back she saw drops of blood and when she followed, the trail led her to an underground tunnel to a sewer entrance. Following the stench of sewage and blood, she found a door and slowly opening it—having her weapon handy— she walked in surprised to see no one there, she started looking around. 

            Alexis found a mattress, blanket, and pillow plus some lit candles for source of light, she was guessing; that's all but at least she knew someone or **something was staying there. She heard a noise and went to hide behind some old tarnished crates where she found more drops of blood only this time they weren't so dry like the trail. //Finally some real evidence! But how can I be so sure this blood is the Kahlmar's? \\  the knob started turning as Alexis jumped behind some of those crates and hid. //Well what do you know the man of the hour has arrived now how to get out of here without being spotted.//**

            Five minutes later the Kahlmar headed back out not looking so good he was going to probably get his hole in the stomach fixed that's where Alexis guessed was the blood leak.  When she saw that she was in the clear she headed out and ended up in some other tunnel that led her outside. Alexis arrived back home, she called Wyatt and told him about what had happened and she told him that Logan hadn't called her yet. Wyatt told her that he and Anton had patrolled but it wouldn't hurt if she did a little patrol, too, you know just to be on the safe side of things. Alexis agreed she had about an hour to kill before her movie date with Alec. 

            Before she went out though, she checked in with Gunn and everything seemed to be running smoothly, so with that done she headed out. On patrol she majorly kicked some vamp ass but thankfully there wasn't any nests she had to deal with. Sometimes on her nights out like this one, she truly wondered if they really lived on a hell-mouth since compared to Sunnydale or what she heard about it anyway this place was a paradise. Maybe it wasn't a big hell-mouth, just a little one //yeah right Alexis, like that's possible, their either is one or their isn't, size doesn't really matter in this category.// Well maybe the watchers' council got their signals crossed about Seattle, I mean Sunnydale was the first ever hell-mouth and L.A. was just attracting demons left and right, who knows why. 

            //It could be a Cali thing. // thought Alexis. By the time Alexis finished with the patrol scene she had dusted about five maybe six vamps and now she was heading to Alec's place with an action movie in tact.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

=====Alec's Place=====

            Alec had just finished making a bowl of popcorn and was about to put in more for later when there was a knock at the door; smiling to himself because he already knew who it was, he opened the door. Alexis walked in and greeted him with a smile and in return he smiled and said 'hey'. 

Alec (closing the door): So what movie did you bring?

Alexis (tossing him the tape): Fast and the Furious.

Alec (popping it in the V.C.R.): Looks interesting.

Alexis (seeing the popcorn): Ooh popcorn.

            They both sat down, as the movie began everything went silent; the only noise made was the occasional grabbing of popcorn.

            A few hours later as the movie ended Alec stopped the V.C.R.  And just sat back next to Alexis all relaxed.

Alexis: So did you like the movie?

Alec: Yeah it was alright.

Alexis (starting to get up): Maybe I should get home.

Alec (grabbing her wrist): No, stay awhile, let's talk.

Alexis: Ok what'd you wanna talk about?

Alec: What was it like for you growing up? I mean on our dinner date you really didn't talk much about your past, you talked more of the now.

Alexis (grimly): Well Alec my past is not something I'm proud of or happy about.

Alec (smiling): If you tell me about yours, I'll tell you about mine.

Alexis (getting a small laugh out of her by saying that): Don't say I didn't warn you. My dad was a lying; cheating, abusive drunk and my mom…well my mom was the kind of woman who lived in denial about a lot of things especially when it came to my dad. My only escape was where I live now, back then it belong to my grandparents and my grandma knew what was going on but she couldn't do anything about it.  The only thing she could do was to keep me at her place as much as possible; I avoided my place as often as I could by staying at gram's or my boyfriend's. Some nights I wasn't so lucky though, I'd be in my room and he'd come home all drunk and shit …that's when he'd let me have it.

Alec (listening intently and replying): But you're stronger then him how come you didn't fight back?

Alexis: At the time I had no idea of my destiny I thought I was just another girl a month later after I found out that I was the slayer, my mom and dad were in a car accident; my dad was driving and guess what the autopsy report said my father's blood-alcohol level was over the top.

Alec: What happened then?

Alexis: We had a small funeral and all I remember is that I was so relieved they were gone. Well my mom not so much but with my dad it was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I did not shed one single tear for that bustard and I never will; so Alec what about you?

Alec (lying obviously): I really don't know what to tell you my parents died when I was very young and I practically grew up in an orphanage.

Alexis: How did you meet my brother?

Alec: Actually I met your brother through Max.

Alexis: Hmm…interesting.  Do you have any brothers or sisters?

Alec (with a smirk): You could say that. I did have a twin brother but we were sort of separated at birth and he died awhile back.

Alexis: Oh Alec I'm sorry I didn't mean to---

Alec (cutting her off): No it's ok. The only thing I knew about him was that he wasn't right in the head.

Alexis: Is that why he died?

Alec: Yeah in a way, but I know wherever he is now he's better off. I guess you could say that he's in the good place.

Alexis (smiles): What was his name?

Alec: Ben.

Alexis: That's a nice name. I guess we're more alike then we thought huh?

Alec: In more ways then one.

Alexis (smiles): Lucky we hooked up.

Alec (leaning in to kiss her): Oh yeah.

            As they made out on the couch things were moving a little to fast for Alexis but she couldn't make up her mind on if she was gonna say something or not. A few seconds later she didn't have to say anything when her cell rang, Alec backed off groaning in annoyance as Alexis picked up the phone.

Alexis: Hello?

Logan: Hey Lex it's me, I know it's late but you said you wanted the prophecy ASAP.

Alexis: You deciphered it?

Logan: Yes.

Alexis (happily): Oh dang Logan you truly are a god. Thanks so much I'll be there in a few to pick it up.

Logan (smiling): Ok and your welcome. Bye.

Alexis: Bye.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Alexis was now driving to Wyatt's place; she had gone by Logan's and picked up the prophecy. Logan had been nice enough to print it all out on paper since it was pretty long. When she parked her car, she headed towards Wyatt's home while she was walking to the door she caught sight of words like: "death," "foretold," "destiny," "conquer," "warrior," and the last words she saw were "true love."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

=====TBC=====


	14. The story behind the story

Chapter 14: The Story Behind the Story

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters

(Alexis is at Wyatt's with Anton also there and she's reading the print-out of the prophecy aloud.)

"He, who resurrects, can possibly destroy."

It has been written in the stars before time that a demon will be brought forth to lead the one protector of the world, the person that keeps balance between good and evil into hell. He is ruthless as any demon but he will hit the slayer where it truly hurts, he'll go to any means to bring her into hell: resurrecting old wounds, bringing the past before her very own eyes, killing innocent people including the ones the slayer cares for. This demon is known as the Kahlmar: the bringer of the slayer's end, the bringer of torture and pain, the unstoppable beast. To each slayer there has been a foretold future for some this demon is their end. No human or thing on earth can bring him forth he is called upon when it is time by the demons in hell.

            The hell demons have made this demon unstoppable, invincible you could say, but, what they hadn't counted on was the source of his power-the sword- is the source of his demise. No one else can beat this demon except for the slayer once she has the sword in her possession she's one step closer to beating him. Aside from the power of the sword the Kahlmar possesses   strength to match the slayers', thus, she has to be very careful. The other thing that can destroy the beast is true love; the one warrior who loves the slayer can be key to conquering the beast and bring it to death. Throughout history no slayer with this foretold future has been able to destroy the Kahlmar, some reasons being the slayers' power was not strong enough, the love between her and her warrior was tainted, or simply because the will of the warrior was not strong enough to conquer all. 

            To any slayer who gets a hold of this prophecy and is able to read it, the Kahlmar will go to any means necessary even resurrection. Sometimes even the strongest slayer doesn't have the will to refuse the person resurrected. You have been warned slayer, you can not escape your destiny, your fate has been sealed, you can not run; you must fight.

Silence

Anton (breaking the ice): Guess we finally know why those vamps killed Sebastian all those years ago. 

Wyatt: How do you mean?

Anton: He was her one warrior, I mean anyone who could see straight could see that he loved her with all he had and he'd die before he let anything happen to her. Maybe it was just a coincidence that those vamps killed him but maybe it wasn't, we'll never know now.

Alexis (finally speaking): There are two things I don't believe in and those are coincidences and leprechauns. Wyatt, what did it mean when it read the love between the slayer and her warrior was tainted? 

Wyatt: I suppose it means that the warriors' love for the slayer wasn't pure, that in his heart of hearts he didn't truly love her.

Alexis: What's this whole resurrection thing about?

Wyatt: Well I deem he resurrects someone that the slayer's had a past with: family member, friend…Or a lover, then he will be able to control the being or perhaps take his or her form.

Alexis: Cuz god knows no one would willingly go to hell with that thing let alone become its wife for all eternity. Is this where the virgin girl sacrifice comes in?

Wyatt: I assume. 

Alexis: If I kill the resurrectie do you think it'll kill the Kahlmar?

Wyatt: It's a possibility. Yes.

Anton: I could go underground see what I can dig up on this.

Alexis: Ok thanks Anton.

Anton leaves

Wyatt: I'll look into more of the diaries see if they talk more about this.

Alexis: What should I do?

Wyatt: I have all the ingredients to do a teleportation spell. It's much faster and it'll save us time.

Alexis (confused): Ok but where am I going exactly?

Wyatt: L.A.

Alexis: Why?

Wyatt: Remember when Sebastian died, you were so heart broken and you wanted answers so you could find some sort of peace.

Alexis (catching on): Yeah you drove me to L.A. to the oracles.

Wyatt: Precisely (having every ingredient in place and was about to say the spell) Now this should take you straight to the cavern there you will be greeted by a guide who will lead you straight to the oracles. (Handing her a piece of paper)

Alexis: Yeah I remember, what's this paper for?

Wyatt: Counter spell to bring you back when you're done.

Alexis (putting the paper in her pocket and getting ready to be teleported): Lets do this.

Wyatt (saying the spell): Hear these words, hear the rhyme, A time for everything, and to everything its place, we send to you this burning sign, through time and space, in another place and time. (A/N: these are two charmed spells I mixed together, just thought you'd like to know.)

            With that said Alexis was gone in an instant. Wyatt, satisfied went back to the watchers' diaries and did more research.

L.A. 

            Alexis arrived at the opening of the cavern and she remembered that this particular cave overlooked the beach. When she turned around she saw the water roaring as it hit the rocks and cliffs. The reflection of the moon against the water was so beautiful that Alexis stood there mesmerized by its beauty; finally she heard a slight purr and that brought her out of her mesmerized state. The panther stood there waiting for Alexis, finally, she turned around and acknowledged the fact that he was there.

Alexis: Hey kitty, are you my guide again?

Panther purred

Alexis (following him into the cave): I'll take that as a yes.

            When she got to her destination, which was hidden deep in the cavern, she remembered that in-order to open the gates to the oracles she had to put burning incense into the ancient bowl type thing that stood before her. As she did this there was a flash of white light and it blind-sighted her for a few seconds so she covered her eyes with her hand. When the light dimmed down the panther was gone and the gates had been opened. Alexis walked in and there were two oracles standing in-front of her a man and a woman like last time. They were dressed in their black ancient Roman attire and they had their golden leaves or sort of like a backwards leave tiara type thing in their hair. 

Woman oracle: What have you brought us?

Alexis (remembering she had to give them something in return for them letting her in): I brought you this watch. (Taking off her watch and giving it to her.)

Man oracle (stating it more then asking it): I suppose you are here for answers.

Alexis: Yeah how did you know that?

Woman oracle: We are the ancient oracles; we know all, we see all.

Man oracle: You have many questions about the battle you have to fight with the unstoppable beast. Tell us slayer so we may answer.

Alexis: How many slayers have had this future or fate as I have?

Woman oracle: Not too many.

Alexis: How many exactly?

Man oracle: Including you five.

Alexis: And none of these slayers ever beat him?

Woman oracle: He is still standing, is he not?

Alexis: Yeah, I guess.

Man oracle: Is that all?

Alexis: No. I need to know if Sebastian were alive would I have succeeded? 

Woman oracle: Why do you talk as if you've already lost?

Alexis: Why do you keep answering my question with a question?

Man oracle: The powers that be sought that it be best for Sebastian to die the way he died because in this battle he would have been side by side with you but in the end he would have died a horrible, gruesome, brutal death---

Alexis (angrily cutting him off): Like having the life literally drained out of you isn't brutal enough.

Man oracle: Trust us it was much less painful then the death he would have faced if he had been alive today. Sebastian may not be here to help you physically but he will be helping you from the great beyond, that is a more greater source of use to you I hope one day you will be able to except that.

Woman oracle: Sebastian was an honorable young man who truly in his heart of hearts did love you and as your vampire friend said earlier he would have died before he let anything happen to you. He is your past but your future lies with Alec he is the one warrior. You must put your faith in him and believe your love for one another will get you through this. 

Alexis: None of us will have a future if I can't beat this thing.

Man oracle: You show great courage slayer but why must you talk as if you've already lost the battle?

Woman oracle: Come here I will show you something that can perhaps help you in your battle. This will show you to have more faith in Alec and your love.

Alexis: It's not that I don't have faith in Alec or our love I just don't want him to die on account of me.

Man oracle (not knowing what his woman friend was going to show the young slayer): That is understandable.

            What Alexis saw in the palms of the woman oracle beyond doubt amazed her at first she thought maybe it was just an illusion they had made up but the woman assured her that this was her future if she succeeded. It was like a look into the future only it was in the palms of her hand like a pop up book; she and Alec were at the park that she usually took Evie to but they weren't alone Alec had a little boy on his shoulders. It was ***their* little boy as the picture grew clearer she noticed a wedding ring on her finger and one on Alec's, she could see that they were so happy. Alexis gasped as her eyes began to water and the picture disappeared.**

Woman oracle (cutting into her thoughts): You see my dear this is your future if you have faith and really believe.

Alexis: But I don't want Alec to die!

Man oracle: A person like you who has his back I really doubt he will.

Woman oracle: The son of the slayer and a true warrior will go on to do great things but only if he is safely brought into this world and you're the only person who can make that happen and you know it. 

Man oracle: It is time for you to go slayer.

Alexis: No, I still have some unresolved questions.

Woman oracle: Be gone. Your watcher and vampire friend already have them.

            There was a flash of white light and Alexis was thrown out literally on her behind //God, couldn't they have given me a much softer landing like say on a pillow!//As she got up the panther returned to lead her back out.

Back inside with the oracles

Man oracle: How could you show her the future? We may be able to do a lot of things but ***we* can't predict ones future.**

Woman oracle (smiling): I have much to teach you my friend. I merely showed the slayer what her subconscious wants and what her heart wants, to give her more hope.

Man oracle: All that talk about the son of the slayer was false then?

Woman oracle: No that was true. (Walking towards the back where the white light is) I think the unstoppable beast may not be so unstoppable anymore.

Outside the cavern

            Alexis was outside again taking in the sweet salt air before she had to say the counter spell and return back. When she was done admiring the ocean she said the spell:

Outside of time, outside of gain, from once I came, return me now, return what has been moved, through time and space, and take with you this endless night. (A/N: more charmed spell mixed together and revised a little bit.) 

Seattle

            The arrival of Alexis startled Wyatt for a few seconds but then he reclaimed his composure; she looked at the time it was three in the morning when she had left it was only twelve. Wyatt saw that her face was a mask of emotions but before anyone could say a thing Anton came running through the door.

Alexis: Did you find anything?

Anton: The Kahlmar is building a vast army.

Alexis: An army?

Anton: He's recruiting an army with vampires for the big day.

Wyatt: I found out some more stuff it is very possible that if you kill the host the Kahlmar will die.

Alexis: That's if I'm able to kill whoever the host is. I found out that including me there has been five slayers with this fate, me being number five.

Anton: Where did you go?

Alexis: Wyatt teleported me to the oracles in L.A. Wyatt, when is this all gonna take place?

Wyatt: On the last full moon of the month which is in a couple of days. One of the diaries said that a vampire with the face of a child will come to you and lead you to him.

Alexis: No it's gonna be ok because he still hasn't sacrificed the girl.

Wyatt: Did they tell you anything else beside how many died at the hands of this demon?

Alexis (smiling): No they told me I have a guardian angel watching over me, maybe two and they showed me what my future will be once I beat this damn demon. Anton you were wrong Sebastian's death wasn't a coincidence what happened to him was for the best, but you were right about one thing in his heart of hearts he really loved me—not that their was any doubt—he would have done anything for me.

Anton: That's good to know but that won't help us now.

Wyatt: Could you be a little less discreet with your chat with the oracles?

Alexis: Not really but listen up get everyone you know who has the knowledge about vamps and I'll get Rafe and his crew if the Kahlmar wants a war we'll give him one! We have some time since he doesn't have the girl yet but we have to be ready with our army before that full moon in a couple of nights.

Anton: How will we know if he's sacrificed the girl yet?

Wyatt: Once the body rises out of its grave the earth will shake thus causing a medium size earthquake.

Alexis: How exactly does the sacrifice work?

Wyatt: He'll take her to the grave of the person resurrected he'll cut her with a sacrificial weapon her blood will flow onto the grave and when the blood stops the person will arise. Then the Kahlmar will take over the host or more along the lines as his essence will go into the body.

Alexis: And all of this will take place before the full moon. Well boys it looks like we got our work cut out for us. I'm gonna get gone.

Anton: Wait up Lex I'll go with you.

Wyatt: Ok I'll see you two later.

Graveyard

            There were six vampires dressed in robes all in a circle around the grave, inside the circle the Kahlmar was ready to slit the girl and drain her of her blood.

Kahlmar: The sacrifice shall begin.

Taking the sacrificial dagger

Girl (crying and yelling): Please no, NO, NO, NOOOO!!!

            He slit her in the stomach in the form of an X the blood flowed from her body; she could feel the life drain out of her as two vampires held her up it was only a matter of time now till the end came.

In Alexis' jeep

Alexis: Ok Anton where to?

Anton: I don't know, sun's gonna be up in a couple of hours, why don't you just drive around and we can talk, we haven't done that lately.

Alexis: Ok what'd you wanna talk about?

Anton: You.

Alexis: What about me?

Anton: After your stabbing accident you've sort of been distant.

Alexis: How do you me?

Anton: I don't know it's like you've been out of it. You've been slaying at earlier times, having prior engagements around dinner time which sounds like a date to me, and you've been keeping secrets. Before you found out that Logan was your brother you never kept anything from me.

Parking on a cliff type thing that overlooked the city.

Alexis: So this isn't about me this is about Logan and the fact that you're jealous that I finally found a real family.

Anton: No Alexis that's not it at all I'm just saying before all of this you never kept secrets, not from me anyway.

Alexis: Fine you want the truth I'll tell you; I've been slaying at earlier times because at my usual slayage time I've been out on dates. I finally met someone and I thought that would never happen, I thought my broken heart would stay broken forever but it's finally mending. We've decided not to go public with it yet, you know just in case it doesn't work out, although I can really see myself with this guy and I know that he loves me. He hasn't said it in so many words but it shows with his actions.

Anton: Do you love him?

Alexis (finally admitting it and saying it out loud): Yeah I do love him.

Anton: Then I'm happy for you Alexis. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. But I know you're still keeping other stuff from me.

Alexis: Like what?

Anton: You still haven't told me who stabbed you. All you said was that it was someone you thought was dead.

Alexis: It's time I tell you then. Remember when I told you that Gunn's wife had passed away, apparently he lied to me she's alive and kicking. She was in ka-hoots with the Kahlmar and the first night I met her was the night of the stabbing and if you haven't drawn a conclusion yet she was the one who stabbed me. Now she claims she's on the straight-narrow but to tell you the truth I don't trust her and I don't think I ever will. Some how I have this feeling that she and Max have some sort of connection but I haven't given it much thought. You have to promise Anton not a word to anyone about this not even about my new boyfriend. Do you promise?

Anton: Yeah I promise but that's a lot of information to process in a few minutes.

Alexis: Look Anton I'm sorry if I shut you out it's just that I was happy to have my brother and to have a real family for once but you have to know that you and Wyatt are my family too, even if we aren't blood related you guys will always be family to me. You know that Logan is a great guy and a great big brother, he loves me so much and I love him too. I was so scared that when I told him who I was…who I ***really* was he'd want nothing to do with me but he's still here and he's helped me so much. I just hope I'll have a lot more time with him.**

Anton: Don't worry you will (looking down at his lap.)

Alexis: What's wrong did I say some---?

Anton (cutting her off): No it's just that I was angry when you got stabbed and I wanted to blame someone, so I did.

Alexis: Oh Anton you didn't blame Logan did you?

Anton: Yeah Lex I did but now I see that it wasn't anyone's fault, what happened just happened.

Alexis: There's only one thing for you to do …Apologize.

Anton: But---

Alexis: No if or buts about it mister. Tomorrow or tonight I should say you'll come to Crash and tell him you're sorry.

Anton (in a defeated tone): Fine.

Alexis (smiling): Good, now let's head back I'll drop you off and then I have to take care of one more thing.

Alec's

            It was four thirty in the morning and Alec woke up from a deep slumber because of a knock at the door. //Who the hell is here at this hour? // Alec thought grumpily. When he opened the door Alexis came in saying something about how she was sorry to bother him this early in the morning. Even with his heightened hearing it was hard to catch because she was talking a mile a minute literally.

Alexis: Alec before you say anything I have to tell you something and I know it's late and all but still I have to get it off my chest.

Alec (closing the door): Ok.

Alexis (breathing out heavily): I love you. I am completely and totally in love with you. I think about you when I wake up in the morning and I think about you every night you're on my mind constantly.

Silence

Alexis: Say something…anything.

More silence

Alexis (walking towards the door): I guess I'll leave then, maybe I was wrong when I thought you felt the same way about me.

Alec (grabbing her wrist): Wait…I love you too.

            They started to kiss and she took of her jacket, he led her to his bedroom. There he unbuttoned her shirt as she unzipped her pants and let them slip down to the floor. Alec carried her to the bed and there they made love.

5:15 a.m. Graveyard

Kahlmar: The ritual is complete! 

Vampire minion: Master it will be sunrise soon we must leave now.

Kahlmar (having his essence in the body formerly dead): You go on ahead then; I have something to take care of.

Vampire minion: And what is that most powerful one?  

Kahlmar: Oh nothing just thinking of ringing up an old flame of mine is all.

            Ten minutes later the vampires had all disappeared and he was walking through the graveyard trying to find the exit when it happened.

Alec's

            Alec and Alexis were in bed together after a night of passion, sleeping in one another's arms when it happened. Little things began to shake and some fell to the floor as Alexis bolted up right in panic and fear.

Alexis: Oh no it's happened.

Alec (confusedly propelling himself on his elbows): Alexis its ok it's just a minor earthquake it'll come to pass.

Alexis (looking at him with fear in her eyes and then putting her head on his chest): I wish that were true.

            Alec looked at her momentarily trying to make some sense of her response but none the less drew a blank. While he was caressing her arm they both fell back into a slumber all the while Alexis was thinking //there's nothing anyone can do now, its gonna be a fight to the finish. Only question is, whose finish is it: his or mine? \\

Later that evening

            Alexis was walking through the graveyard going over the day's events. She had gone home around eight and called up Rafe who was more than happy to help her out so was his crew. Right there they had fifteen people and Wyatt had called and said he had recruited about five people who were willing to fight vampires and who could hold their own. Later she and Wyatt had trained a bit, but it was more with the sword then anything else. Anton hadn't contacted her yet but it was ok since they were gonna hook up at Crash.  

            While making her sweep through the graveyard she came up against a very annoying vampire, when she was about good and ready to stake him, the vampire said something that made her stop.

Vampire: The end is coming for you.

Alexis: Yeah and what'd you know about that?

Vampire: A whole helluva lot then you do.

Alexis: Ok how clear should I make this…start talking or start dying your choice really. 

Vampire (hesitating): What do you wanna know?

Alexis: How many vampires has he recruited?

Vampire: I don't know the exact but maybe twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five at the most.

Alexis: Where's he recruiting them?

Vampire: Old building that's been abandoned.

Alexis: Still in sector seven?

Vampire: Yeah.

Alexis: Thanks and one more thing.

Vampire: What's that?

Alexis (staking him): Don't you learn? You should never trust your enemy.

Crash

            Anton had arrived a little early so he grabbed a table and some beer, where he waited for Alexis to show up from the slaying. Twenty minutes later Alexis came in through the door dusting herself off and taking a seat across from Anton. 

Anton (smiling): How goes the slaying? See you got a little bit on you.

Alexis: It's the price you pay for info from a vamp.

Anton: What'd you get?

Alexis: Oh just that he's recruited about thirty, thirty-five vampires and he's holding it in an old abandoned building in sector seven still. Did you get anyone?

Anton: Yeah seven half breeds, two humans, and one full demon. This demon usually doesn't help anyone but himself.

Alexis: What's different now?

Anton: He owes me a favor.

Alexis: Ok, hopefully he doesn't recruit anymore and we're good with what we have. A little later call your people, I'll call mine, and we'll have Wyatt call his.

Anton: Why?

Alexis: We need to set up a meet, preferably at the old factory down by the docks say around six thirty tomorrow. We need to make a strategy or whatever; we have to have some sort of plan when that vampire kid comes for me.

Some silence

Alexis (spotting Logan across the room): Oh look there's Logan.

Anton (sighing):  Jeez obvious much?

Alexis (giving him a 'you got yourself into this now get yourself out' look): Hey it's now or never. 

Anton (getting up to go over there): I'm going.

            Logan and Max were sitting around watching Cindy and Alec play a game of pool and Sketchy was in a corner with Asha talking and not in a drunken state for once. None of them noticed Anton till he called out Logan's name.

Anton: Logan.

Logan: Anton.

Anton: Um…this is hard for me to admit (trying to lighten the mood) but let's face it your sister's making me do it. No seriously though the night at the hospital, when Alexis was stabbed. I blamed you and I just wanted to apologize since I know it wasn't your fault…it wasn't anyone's fault really. I was just angry and I'm sorry.

Logan: I accept your apology.

Shaking hands

Anton: Truce?

Logan: Truce.

Anton leaving

Max (looking at Logan): Guess under that big macho exterior lays a decent, honest man.

Logan (smiling): Guess so.

Anton sitting back down

Alexis: How'd it go?

Anton: Everything's cool.

Alexis: See now was that so hard?

Anton just smiling while Lex picked up her ringing cell phone

Alexis: Hello?

Him: Hello lover.

Alexis: I'm sorry who is this?

Him: Ahh I'm hurt, it's only been a few years, have you forgotten my voice already?

Alexis: Oh God…Sebastian?

Him: Baby, God had nothing to do with it. I'll see you when the moon is full, bye lover.

            Alexis shut the phone and just looked at Anton wide-eyed and shocked.

TBC 


	15. The meet and more

Chapter 15: The meet and more

Disclaimer: Please read the previous chapter

            Alexis sat there mortified she didn't know what to do or say; Anton was looking at her waiting for an explanation but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. 

Anton: Lex who was that? What's going on?

Alexis (getting up and starting to run out): This isn't happening he can't be alive. NO WAY!

Anton (running after her and yelling): Alexis stop!

            When Anton reached the outside Alexis had already disappeared, his only chances of finding her was taking the express route and scale the rooftops. After scaling a few rooftops he finally saw her heading towards the cemetery. What they both didn't know was that they were being followed by Logan and Max. Since Alexis was sitting a few feet away from the bar and Max and Logan just happened to be there grabbing beer they saw her run out the way she did. So they decided to follow her, now she ran pretty fast using her slayer speed but to Max it was a breeze with all her enhanced speed; but Logan was another story he had to stop a couple of times to catch his breath.

            While Alexis was running all she could think was //this is not happening he's dead. I saw him die and I know this has to be the work of the Kahlmar but I have to be sure. //

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Cemetery-----

            At the cemetery she found Sebastian's grave and fell to her hands and knees and started clawing her way through the grass and dirt till her hands hit the coffin. She couldn't see much just enough so that she could punch a hole through the coffin and see if there were any bones. Nothing, there was nothing inside; it was empty, as if someone just buried it like that. Alexis dropped her head in her bleeding hand and her body just wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Someone came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder she thought it was Anton but when she turned around it was Logan with Max just a few feet away. 

            Logan sank to the floor holding his sister as she cried on his shoulder. "Oh God Logan he's alive… he's alive but he can't be…yet he is,'' all the while Logan kept saying 'shh it's alright,' not knowing what else to say since he had no idea what she was talking about.

Anton (arriving and seeing the scene before his eyes): Alexis, no, don't do this to yourself.

Alexis (getting up with tears streaming down her face): But he's alive Anton, he called me.

Anton (grabbing her by the arms and face devoid of any emotion): Damn it Alexis! Get your head out of the clouds and into the game your boyfriend is dead and if you keep hanging on to this scam then soon you will be too!

Alexis (wrenching her arms out of his grasp, going over to a tombstone, knocking it down, picking it up, and throwing it at Anton): NO! I will not die!

            Anton ducked and the tombstone hit a tree and shattered. Although he had a satisfied smile on his face knowing he got through to her.

Anton: Alexis you know that isn't him. He may have his body, face, voice, and memories but it's not him. He's doing this to distract and defeat you but you can't let him, you have to fight this.

Alexis (in a defeated tone): I know you're right. God why do you always have to be right?

Anton: Comes with the old age.

Alexis (smiles): I saw him die and I saw him in my coma state in the hospital he's in heaven, not here. Whatever that is it's not him.

Anton: Keep telling yourself that and it just might get you through this.

Alexis: Sorry about the tombstone.

Anton: It's ok cuz it worked. You got angry like I wanted and it cleared your mind of all the fogginess. 

            Alexis smiled then turned around to face Logan and Max. //What am I suppose to say to them? The truth. Yeah easier said then done. //

Alexis: Logan, Max, I'm sorry you had to see that.

Logan (seeing that her hand was bleeding): You're bleeding.

Alexis: I'll survive.

Silence

Alexis: I guess I have to fill you guys in on what's been going on.

            So she went on to tell them from the whole prophecy thing to what they witnessed tonight when she finished she waited for their reaction and Max was the first to speak.

Max: So you're saying this demon guy wants to kill you and take you back to hell as its wife. He takes the body of your dead boyfriend and the only way to defeat him is to fight him and just see who stays alive in the end.

Alexis: That's the gist of it, yeah.         

Logan (saying something for the first time): This vast army he's building and the one you're building I wanna help you…I wanna fight.

Alexis: Logan no we already have enough people and you've already helped me so much just by being here I can't ask you to put yourself in danger because of me. No way I won't let you!

Logan: Won't let me? I really don't think you have a say in the decisions I make.

Alexis: Logan I can't be out there fighting and worrying about you at the same time, I'll feel better knowing you're safe.

Logan: What about the others?

Alexis: What about them? Logan, they've been doing this for years, they know the risks and they know what they're up against. You don't.

Logan: All you do is put a stake through their heart, a chimp could do it.

Alexis (frustrated): Logan it's not as simple as plunge and move on plunge and move on. There are higher stakes involved then you're willing to realize.

Logan: I don't care.

Alexis: Logan why must you fight me on this? I'm just trying to protect you and keep you alive.

Logan: And why do you think you have the weight of the world on your shoulders? Alexis you're not alone in this you have people that can help you if *you* let them.

Alexis (feeling the pain of her hand): Fine Logan I am begging you to rethink this but if by tomorrow you still wanna go through with it then meet me at my place around six thirty and we'll go from there.

Logan: Alright.

Alexis (turning to Max): Max please try and make him reconsider this, you're his girlfriend he'll listen to you.

Max: Sorry Alexis if you knew your brother like I do (going over to him and wrapping her arms around him) you'll know once he's made up his mind there's nothing anybody can do to change it.

Alexis (exasperated): Fine then I'm gonna head home, fix up my hand, and grab a bite to eat. Anton you wanna escort me back?

Anton: Sure.

Logan (hugging Alexis): Ok we're gonna head back to Crash, you take care of yourself and I'll see you tomorrow.

Alexis: Yeah you too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Alexis' Place-----

            Anton and Alexis were sitting on the couch and Anton was cleaning her wounded hand while Alexis was talking and eating at the same time.

Alexis: Can you believe how stubborn Logan is?

Anton: Yeah now I see where *you* get it from.

Alexis (lightly hitting his arm): Hey!

Anton (smiles): Alexis why couldn't you have waited for me until you went on a punching holes through coffins spree?

Alexis: What can I say patience is not one of my virtues. Besides I still have one good hand left.

            About two hours later Anton had left and Alexis was tired so she decided to turn in. When her head hit the pillow she thought about her restaurant and how it was time for some changes and starting tomorrow those changes would be made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Restaurant-----

            It was morning now and Alexis had called a meeting with her staff and thus causing the restaurant to be opened later then usual. There were a total number of ten people including her. They had four waiters, four waitresses; there was Gunn, and herself.  (A/N: This is just going to be Alexis talking.)

            "Ok people you all are probably wondering why I called this meeting. Well first off all of you know that my grandparents use to own this restaurant. My grandpa was the cook and my grandma managed the place but when he died my gram's took on managing and cooking. When she died it was all left on me and last night I came to realize that I'm only twenty years old and I can't handle all of this myself. So Gunn congrats you've just been promoted to head chef and I will be taking your place on occasion."

            "Starting next week I will hire a manager and an assistant manager plus a couple extra chefs to help you out Gunn. Also next week take a closer look at your paychecks seeing as all of you will receive a raise. So now that I'm done with that does anyone have any questions, concerns, or comments? (They all shook their heads no.) Um…ok guess that's all and you guys take care but if any of you ever need anything I'll be around… oh yeah one last thing  closing hours will change and some of the days we're open will change too." 

            With that everyone went back to work; the restaurant opened, costumers came in and costumers went out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Old factory by the docks-----

            When everyone had arrived Alexis introduced one another then they got down to business. By the end of the hour they had come up with a few plans but Alexis declared that their best one was the one that the Shacks Demon came up with—the one who owed Anton a favor. So the plan was Alexis would be out on regular patrol until the vampire came looking for her then the rest of them would follow but not as to be recognized afterwards they'd just go from there. She would help them out with killing as much vampires as she could but her main objective was killing the dead body stealing demon, and she made that clear to everybody.

Alexis: Now I don't need to remind any of you that this here isn't about humans against the demons we are all here for a common cause and if I hear so much as an argument I will personally put both parties in the hospital. Is that clear?

Clew (a half breed): Hey don't get your stakes in a knot here, cuz if anything were to happen it already would have.

Alexis: Yeah guess you got a point; well people full moon's day after tomorrow so these two nights get a good nights sleep and be prepared for what's to come.

            With that everyone headed out and Alexis proceeded to drive Logan back to her place so he could get his car and head home; while she went out to patrol.

(While in the car)

Logan: I don't get it.

Alexis: What's to get? Logan this is my life I don't have to get it I just have to do it.

Logan: No not that. You're the slayer you slay demons and yet you turn around and socialize with them.

Alexis: Logan those demons in there are half human the only full blown demon is Shacks and he's doing this because he owes Anton a favor.

Logan: Does it make a difference if they're half human? I mean a demon's a demon right?

Alexis: Wrong. Half breeds are half demon half human. Their human side gives them a soul and I can't kill anyone or thing with a soul, you might as well take a human life. Those demons with souls, Logan, they don't kill because of the fact that they have a conscience. Now half breeds who embrace their demonic form and selves, those I slay because if they don't care why should I. There are other demons out there who are fully demonic and yet they don't do any bad, most of them have proven to be useful members of society yet they exist…they just are; most of the time they're good for information.

Logan (smiles at the last part): I never realized how hard this is for you.

Alexis: Like I said it's my life, I have to do it. Look Logan if at any time you wanna get out of this like even a minute before showdown its over, you're out, just ask. I mean I wish you'd reconsider before it's too late you can get out at any time please just think about it some more.

Logan: See I know that *I* can get out of it at any time but *you* can't and that's so unfair.

Alexis (bitterly): The only way I get out of it is if I die. Some days that seems like heaven, like it'd be real easy just to give up and let go but then I think about all the people who will suffer for my selfishness.

Logan: I so hate your life Alexis. I mean I know you didn't choose it, it chose you but this is not a life for a twenty year old girl. You should be out partying or going to college not be out her slaying vampires and getting ready to fight for your life, literally.

Alexis (smiling and nudges him lightly): I know, you gonna do something about it?

Logan (smiles): I love you Lex.

Alexis: I love you too.

Logan: Be careful.

Alexis: I'll try (hesitating) Logan promise me one thing, after all of this is over you'll tell me more about her.

Logan: About mom? Of course, but I can tell you now.

Alexis: No, that's just one more thing to fight for…to live for. (Hugging him) I love you so much Logan.

Logan (hugging her then opening the door to leave): Love you too. Bye Lex.

Alexis: Bye.

            With that Logan got back in his car and drove away. Alexis went upstairs, grabbed a few weapons from her weapons chest, and then headed back out for patrol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Alec's Place-----

Alec: Ok Max why exactly are you here?

Brin: Yeah and why did you have to bring me?

Alec: Gee Max so many questions so little time.

Max (glaring at him): Just shut up and listen. I think it's time we told Alexis who we really are. Before any of you say anything just hear me out. Now she has trusted us enough to tell us about her and I think she's earned the right to know about us.

Alec: No, Max see I think there's more you're not telling us here so spill, what is it?

Max: Its Logan he's decided to help her come the big day of her throw-down or showdown, whatever it is and I need to be there to watch his back now if we tell Alexis we want in on the action I figure if she knows who we are, that we can hold our own she'll be less worried and more open about the idea. Besides I like Alexis I don't want her to die and she could be a potential and the only sister in law I get. So what'd you guys say?

Brin: I say no I mean the girl doesn't even like me.

Alec: I wonder why, oh, maybe since you stabbed her and then left her to die (innocently adding) just a thought.

Brin (glaring at him): *But* if it helps you out little sister then I'm in.

Alec (knowing he had no other choice but wishing he could be the one to tell her and wishing he had said something earlier): Fine I'm in too.

Max: Good now let's go find her so we can tell her, she's probably out on patrol right now. So we'll just roam the streets see if we can find her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Alexis was patrolling but had yet to find her prey and as she walked her mind traveled back to a conversation she had with Anton last night.

-----Flashback-----

            They were sitting on the couch Anton was still patching up her hand.

Alexis: Why the blood?

Anton: Excuse me?

Alexis: The blood of a pure innocent will bring the body of the dead forth, or something to that effect. Why the blood?

Anton: Because blood is life. Why do you think we feed on it? Blood gives you power, strength, and much more. It always has to be the blood. In this case the pure part makes it even better, less tainted, richer, and more possible for the ritual to prosper, I guess.

-----End Flashback-----

Alexis (whispering to herself): Because it always has to be the blood.

Vampire: And I bet your blood tastes even sweeter. 

Alexis: Oh, I think that just turned me on, oh wait, it didn't. (In a fighting stance) I was wondering when one of you guys would show up.

            Alexis and the vampire squared off but by the end of the fight he was but a mere pile of dust. In the middle of the fight she had him cornered against a tree. When she brought up her hand –the bad one but not realizing it—to punch him, he moved and she jammed her hand right into the tree and now she really wished she hadn't decided to go on a punching holes rampage.

Alexis (to herself): Word to the wise, listen to your friends.

Max (coming up behind her): What's that all about?

Alexis: Oh hey Max, I see you brought the whole family (motioning towards Brin and Alec) please tell me you're here to say Logan changed his mind about the whole fighting side by side with me thing.

Max: Actually, no, we're here to offer our services to you, we want in on the action.

Alexis (sarcastically): Great everyone's a slayer. Thanks but no thanks guys just leave it to the professionals huh?

Max: Before you continue let me just tell you something about us that just might change your mind.

Alexis: Ok I'm listening.

Max: Well Alec, Brin, and I aren't exactly your run of the mill humans. We're faster, stronger, and smarter then your average bear, we grew up in a place called Manticore.

Alexis: As in the face of a man body of a lion. Repeated to steal babies, cut them up, and eat them, that kind of Manticore?

Max: No as in the secret government agency that was funded by the U.S. government to create the perfect soldier by gene splicing and messing with DNA, that kind of Manticore. Our strength and skill practically matches yours my guess is we're even stronger then you are.

Alexis: Look guys thanks for the offer but do you really expect me to believe this made up bull shit?

Alec: It's not bull shit, call Logan he'll tell you the truth.

Alexis: Why does everyone want to help? All you'll do is get in the way then get yourself killed and like always it'll be on my head because it was my job to protect you and obviously I did something wrong.

Brin: Have you ever thought that maybe we don't want you to die.

Alexis: Oh and this coming from you! The person who gutted me then left me to die! You know maybe it'd be easier if I didn't care like you didn't that night but what makes us different is just that, I care, I'm not a killer I'm the slayer.

Alec (showing her his barcode): Look Alexis this tattoo of a barcode was etched into our genetic code, back at Manticore we didn't have names we went by our designation number which were the last three digits in our barcode mine was X5-494 the X5 stands for the group I was in, Max and Brin were also in the same group. We'll tell you the rest at a different time but you have to trust we're telling you the truth.

Alexis: Fine you wanna help so much go ahead, get yourselves killed see if I care. Leave the people you care about behind: Gunn, Logan, Evie and whoever else you claim to love in your quests to be some God damn hero, guess there's not much else to say but goodbye.

Alec: No you don't mean that.

Alexis: Don't I?

Alec: You're just hurt and angry.

Alexis: Damn straight I'm hurt look at my hand is that what you want?! (Lifting up her shirt to show her mid-section) Look is that what you want? The bruises, the broken ribs, the bloody knuckles, and the overwhelming headaches I get from to many blows to the head. Is that what YOU WANT!? Cuz let me tell you that's all you're gonna get. I am begging you don't leave the people you love, this is my fight let me handle it, no matter the conflicts between us I don't want you guys to die.

Max (putting an arm around her shoulder): That's just it Alexis, we don't want you to die either. So we promise if you don't we won't.

Alexis (walking away): No Max you don't get it, you'll never get it, and that's what'll get you killed…*all* of you.

After Lex leaves.

Alec (bitterly): Great plan Max.

Before she could say anything Alec walked away.

Brin (going over to Max and both starting to walk away): Max, you tried, you can't help her if she doesn't want it.

Max (pure determination on her face): I don't care if she wants it or not because I won't let Logan go in there without me. She still doesn't believe us so I think we might have to show her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----9pm Back at Lex's home-----

            Alexis arrived home and as soon as she shut the door and put her keys down on the coffee table she sensed that someone was there.

Alexis: Show yourself, I know you're here!

Alec (coming out of the darkness): Guess you caught me.

Alexis (disdain in her voice): What are you doing here? 

Alec: I came to make you understand.

Alexis: I understand plenty, you didn't trust me it's as simple as black and white. 

Alec: No it's not that I don't trust you…it's just…look just here me out.

Alexis: You have five minutes.

Alec: I may need more time.

Alexis: Four minutes and fifty-eight seconds.

            Alec proceeded to tell her about the life in Manticore, how Max and Brin escaped the first *and* second time, and just everything in general about the whole damn place. In the end she just stood there eyes completely devoid of any emotion.

Alexis: So you really are a genetically engineered soldier. Why didn't you tell me before?

Alec: I couldn't because I wouldn't just be risking me I would be risking Brin and Max, I mean exposure isn't really an option for us surely you could understand that couldn't you?

Alexis (eyes softening): I guess. I just wish I could have heard if from you instead of Max.

Alec: I know and I'm so sorry for lying to you.

Alexis (not looking at him): Well I hear once you go genetically engineered you don't go back.

Alec (smile creeping at his lips): Does that mean you forgive me?

            Alexis nodding her head in a notion of 'yes' moved closer to close the distance between them. She kissed him once, twice, and then led him to her bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----TBC-----

A/N: Thank you so much to whomever that reviewed and the next chapter I'm pretty sure won't be as long as the ones I've been posting.   


	16. Twenty-four hours before battle

Chapter 16: Twenty-four hours before battle

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter and I don't own the song.

          Alec awoke in Alexis' bed to the sound of running water he took a look at the clock and realized he was late for work. Alexis came out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and walked into her bedroom.

Alexis (looking at Alec confusedly): What are you doing?

Alec (looking up): I'm late for work and I can't find my jacket.

Alexis (looking at the door): Oh, the one that's hanging from the door knob.

Alec (going over and putting it on): Thanks but I really have to go.

Alexis (walking up to him and giving him a kiss): I'll see you later then?

Alec: Yeah bye.

Alexis: Bye.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++Nightfall+++++

          All Alexis had done that day was walk around town taking in sites of the city she had taken for granted before. You'd think she'd be tired from walking all day but she wasn't, actually she was more energetic then usual probably since this could be her last night on Earth. Now she headed back out for patrol, prowling around the streets she saw a group of vampires heading in the opposite direction. She slowly headed in their path but when she saw them turn into an alleyway she picked up the pace. As she got closer she heard screams and ran to it, the sight that beheld her was astonishing; Brin and Max were fighting the vampires and the amazing part of it was that their fighting moves were totally in-sink.

          Out of the corner of her eye she saw a vampire take a pipe and was about to hit Max over the head with it. Obviously Max was to busy to realize it so Alexis went up behind him, twisted his arm behind his back, and threw him into one of the buildings.

Alexis (punching him): That's. Not. Playing. Nice!

          Alexis staked about two more vampires after this guy, when she was finished there wasn't anymore left to stake.

Brin (going up to Alexis): Do you believe we're telling you the truth now?

Alexis: What are you guys completely naive or just plain stupid!? While you guys were over there getting it on with those vamps, that one over there (pointing to a pile of dust) was ready to give Max a permanent bump on her head. I don't care how enhanced you guys are because you're playing on my turf and you'll never have my training.

Max: So should we take that as a yes, then?

Alexis: Yeah but next time you want to prove something try a more direct approach then a dangerous one.

Max (smiles): But what's the fun in that?

Brin (while all of them were walking out of the alleyway): So Logan told us the plan and we got your back.

Alexis (sighing): I appreciate that.

          While walking Max suggested they head to Crash, Brin declined, and Alexis said she'd walk with Max there but she couldn't stay because she still had to patrol. When they reached Brin's place they met up with Alec and Asha who were also heading to Crash. At least a block or two away from Crash someone called out to Alexis.

Sebastian: I like the little speech you gave in the alleyway back there.

Alexis (walking closer to him): I thought we weren't supposed to see each other till the full moon?

Sebastian: What can I say I couldn't wait.

Alexis: It's been five years; you could have waited one more day.

Sebastian: Actually that is true but what I couldn't wait for was the priceless look on your face when you saw me.

Alexis (calmly yet in a dangerous tone): Now you have, so leave.

Sebastian: Out of all my slayer wives I think you're the prettiest one yet.

Alexis: Shut up!

Back to where Alec, Max, and Asha are.

Asha (not hearing a word of their conversation): Who's that guy?

Max (both her and Alec hearing everything with their enhanced abilities): Ex-boyfriend.

Asha (nodding in understanding): Ah ha.

Seb and Lex

Sebastian (smiling deviously): I'm going to enjoy killing you.

Alexis: Not if I kill you first.

Sebastian: What's that I smell, oh yes, the smell of fear.

Alexis: What makes you think you'll win?

Sebastian: If you haven't noticed, my track record pretty much says it all.

Alexis: We have something in common, I've never lost a battle and I'm not starting now.

Sebastian sniffing her out.

Alexis (backing away): What the hell are you doing?

Sebastian: You're sending off this aura of impurity. 

Alexis: Let me guess all your other wives were virgins?

Sebastian (in a disgusted tone): No but you're basking in it. 

Alexis: Maybe cuz I had sex last night or maybe because none of the other slayers you killed lost their virginity at the age of fifteen and you can thank the body you've possessed for that.

Sebastian: This is going to be harder then I thought now that you've had a taste of the passion it'll be hard to take you away from it.

Alexis (smiling): And for once sex has a good side effect. Think you can kill me now, think again.

Sebastian (with his cool demeanor): See, what I'm wondering is who you went to bed with, your vampire friend since I can see it now a vampire bedding a slayer it's very original. Or maybe it's the man standing twenty feet away from you, let me tell you baby both of you smell of one another.

Alexis (trying to hide the panic from her voice): You don't know what you're talking about.

Sebastian (smiling): I see I struck a nerve, see you tomorrow lover.

Alexis sighing and walking back.

Alec: Everything ok?

Alexis: Just fine (turning to Max) Max you gonna be ok here? Cuz I gotta go.

Max: Yeah everything's good, go on ahead.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++Alexis' home+++++

          Alexis was sitting in her bed wearing sweats and a tank top. Patrol was a total no go tonight so she went home earlier then usual. She had her head against the bed board with one leg tucked underneath her and she sat there looking out her window and listening to the music that filled her bedroom.

*It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry

Don't matter if I bleed 

You've been on a road 

Don't know where it goes or where it leads

It doesn't matter what I want 

It doesn't matter what I need 

If you've made up your mind to go 

I won't beg you to stay

You've been in a cage

Throw you to the wind you fly away 

It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry 

Don't matter if I bleed

Feel the sting of tears 

Falling on this face you've loved for years*

A/N: The song is by Alison Krauss & Union Station-It Doesn't Matter and next chapter is the big fight thanks again to those who read and reviewed.


	17. The End

Chapter 17: The End

Disclaimer: Please read the previous chapters

_____Alexis' P.O.V._____

          "The real hero is always a hero by mistake; he dreams of being an honest coward like everybody else.''

---Umberto Eco, Italian Poet

          Out of all the things I've read why this quote? Why is this quote sticking out in my mind? I don't even remember where I read it, maybe in one of Wyatt's books or maybe it was from school. It's almost sundown and I have to face the inevitable, I changed into some loose black pants, a black tank top, and my black leather jacket. I put on my boots, stuck a stake up one of my sleeves, grabbed the sword, and headed out. 

          As I sat on one of the benches in the park, I watched the sun go down and right there and then for the first time I realized how scared I was. Never in my life had I ever been as scared as I was at that moment, my hands were shaking for Pete's sake! //Get a grip Alexis! // I knew that everyone was in position; some were hiding behind bushes, others were waiting in their cars. There wasn't much else they could do but wait; wait for the vampire to show up so they could get this bitch over with.

_____One hour later_____  

Little vampire girl: Help me.

Alexis (going over to her): It's okay, I know who you are, take me to him.

          The vampire reached out her hand and indicated for Alexis to take it; which she did and then they began to walk the vampire leading the way. Alexis looked back for one last time and saw her people start to emerge from their hiding places and start to follow. She wondered how far they were going to go and *if* she did lose would her death be fast and painless or slow and painful.

______________________________________________________________________

          Well what they had written in those watchers' diaries was true because the vampire led her straight to Sebastian or formerly known as the Kahlmar. Alexis arrived in an old abandoned building and surprisingly it was dark and seemingly empty. Although her eyes betrayed her, the other four senses kicked in and she could feel Sebastian there. Her thoughts were shortly confirmed when a vampire turned on the lights and Seb was sitting in a king stylish chair with the little vampire girl in his lap.  

Sebastian: Well, well, well if it isn't my bride-to-be.

Alexis (looking around): So this is the Almighty's HQ, a little grotesque don't you think?

Vampires surrounding her.

Sebastian: Now, now boys, we can't start the party just yet. Alexis I'd like you to say hello to our daughter.

Alexis (disgusted):  What, that thing in your lap?

Sebastian: Yes and her *name* is Jezebel.

Alexis: Well Jezebel why don't you come over here so I can have a look at you.

Vampire looking up at Sebastian and him giving her the 'ok'.

Alexis: Oh my, aren't you just the sweetest thing (hardening her grip on the sword) to bad I'm gonna have to kill you.

          Without a second thought Alexis chopped off her head and watched the body turn to dust.

Sebastian (rising up): You BITCH!

Alexis (smiling): Guess what baby you're next.

Sebastian (in rage): ATTACK!

          They all advanced on Alexis and she fought them off till the others got there and helped her. She staked about six or seven and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian escape, to what looked like the roof. Alexis called out to Anton and he understood, with that Alexis ran to the fire escape and climbed her way to the top.

_____The roof_____

Sebastian (at the far end of the roof): I didn't think you'd get here that fast.

Alexis (reaching the last step of the escape ladder): Yeah, well, I was *really* motivated.

Sebastian (looking down at the skylight): Who knew the slayer had friends. Tell me, how are you going to live with yourself once they die here tonight?

Alexis: Maybe the way all demons live with themselves.

Sebastian: I want my sword.

Alexis (with venom in her voice): Don't worry, you're about to get it back.

Sebastian (grabbing for another sword): I never come unprepared.

Alexis: I can see that. Now let's skip the pleasantries and get to the killing.

Sebastian: But I have to show you something. (Alexis looked to the rooftop across the street where Sebastian's murder was taking place…again?) See lover, no matter how you put it, it's always going to be your fault the poor boy died. For the love of Satan you're the slayer you should have stopped it! But you stood by and did nothing, you know why because you are nothing but a coward. You're impotent and nothing but dead air. Do you actually believe you'll be missed when you're gone? Baby, no one will even notice.

Alexis (shakily):  NO! //Alexis. Sebastian? Yes it's me, Lexi listen to me very carefully, it wasn't your fault none of this was, don't listen to him. You have to fight it, you need to remember Lex. Remember…for me. // (Alexis' mind traveling back to a few nights ago.) //He will go to any means necessary like bringing the past before you're very own eyes…The powers that be sought it be best for Sebastian to die the way he did because it was less painful then if he had been alive today…In his heart of hearts Sebastian truly loved you…Lex I never blamed you for my death…It's not your fault, don't listen to him. (Alec and her future son also flashed before her eyes.)// (Out raged) It's OVER! Cut the crap cuz it won't work, not on me. It may have worked in the past but guess what lover you're in my world now and it's the twenty-first century.

Sebastian: No slayer has ever beaten me and you won't either.

Alexis (nonchalantly): Guess no other slayers ever had the pleasure of sex before combat. Besides my will and love is way to strong even for an all mighty demon pest like you.

Sebastian (smiling devilishly): We'll see about that.

          They started to fight, first with the swords then with their fists. Alexis gave a couple good punches and kicks but eventually he gained the upper hand and started to beat her senseless. She couldn't even use her telekinetic powers to shove him off long enough so she could gain control again. He was about to shove the sword into her like she was just butter and Alexis thought //Omigod this is the end. // Then as if some miracle someone came up behind the demon and threw him across the roof and off of her.

          Her vision was blurry but when it cleared she finally realized it was Alec who had come to her rescue. Seb and Alec were fighting without breaking a sweat; Seb was good but Alec was better and the fact that he was engineered to be faster then a flying bullet really worked to his advantage. A little later Alexis had recomposed her control fully and was about to go help Alec when she saw the skylight break and Seb fell through it taking Alec with him. She ran to the broken window and saw Alec fall flat on his back with Seb landing on top of him, thus gaining the upper hand and starting to punch him. Alexis grabbed the sword and jumped through the skylight landing swiftly on her feet; the others were to busy fighting still.   

          She ran over to Sebastian and threw him into a wall, she clawed and punched her way at him all the while saying, "Hey remember me, your girlfriend? I think it's time we see other people." He was out raged and he saw an opportunity to throw her on her back by grabbing her leg and pushing her down when she was going to kick him again. Sebastian threw himself at her yelling, "GO TO HELL!"  She rolled onto her left side and he fell flat on his face. Alexis grabbed the sword which was lying next to her and she stabbed him in the back with it. 

This still didn't kill him, he got up and turned to Alexis in shock and through gritted teeth she said, "Your so ampted up on hell then go there!" with that she beheaded him with the sword. As the head rolled to Alexis' feet the body fell to the floor and turned to nothing but dust and ash. Anton had finished killing the last of the vampires while Logan had gone over to help Alec up from the floor.

Alexis (holding the sword so the light was reflecting off of it): This is how it should be after every apocalypse, the demons die and I get a shiny new weapon for my collection.

Anton (smiling): Alexis only you would see the upside of all of this.

Alexis: What can I say, I'm upside gal. (Looking around) is everyone ok?

Clew (the half-breed): Slayer, don't worry everyone made it.

Alexis (looking to see Logan, Max, Brin, Anton, Alec but not Wyatt): Where's Wyatt?

          Then she saw it behind some old crates and boxes, Wyatt laid there unconscious, not breathing, and possibly… dead. He laid there by a heap of his own blood, oh man! There was so much blood. As if time just froze in place or it moved very slowly Alexis ran to him and knelt to her knees putting his head in her lap. She yelled for someone to call the paramedics and when they finally arrived and took them to the hospital it seemed like it took hours but in reality it was only about fifteen, twenty minutes.  

 _______________________________________________________________________

_____Hospital_____

          Dr. Sam Carr came out into the waiting area from ICU with not so good news.

Logan: Sam what's the verdict?

Sam (sighing): Not so good Logan. He's been hurt very badly plus he's lost a lot of blood.

Alexis: And…?

Sam: And his right ventricle has been seriously damaged, beyond repair. It'll be a miracle if he makes it through the night. But what was interesting to me was why he had fragments of wood in two of his wounds.

Alexis: I wouldn't know. Is he awake?

Sam: He's been in and out of it.

Alexis: Can I see him?

Sam: Sure go ahead.

_____Inside ICU room_____

          Alexis pulled up a doctor's chair next to Wyatt and sat down, placing her hand on top of his.

Wyatt (opening his eyes and smiling): Hey, (in a relieved tone) you're alive.

Alexis: Don't you know you have to do more to keep me down.

Wyatt: I'm not going to make it am I?

Alexis (sadly): No…how did it happen? 

Wyatt (trying to think back): Short version, one overly neurotic vampire kept "staking" me. Until someone staked him but guess they were too late, the damage has been done.

Alexis (tears streaming down her face): Wyatt I'm so sorry if I had been there none of this would have happened. Maybe if I had never asked you to help we wouldn't be in this predicament right now. In the end I guess it is always my fault.

Wyatt (in a firm voice): Alexis no, you mustn't blame yourself. Deep down you know that even if you hadn't asked me I would have still done it, I guess you could say either way my fate had been sealed.

Alexis (laughs a small bitter laugh and then pleadingly asking): Wyatt please don't leave me. Please don't let me face the monsters and demons alone, I still need you.

Wyatt (soothingly): My darling Lexi I will never leave because you see (pointing at her heart) I will forever  be in your heart and even if I'm not there physically I'm there spiritually helping you through and through. Besides you'll always have Anton and you're brother; you and Anton have to take care of each other now that I'm going to be leaving.

Alexis: You know we will.

Wyatt: In all my years as a watcher I have never seen any slayer with your capabilities and strong self will. I have watched you grow from a hormonal teenager (Alexis smiles) to a beautiful and talented young woman. No one could have asked for a better daughter or a better slayer. Alexis Chase I am honored to have been your watcher.

Alexis (wiping away tears): Wyatt I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you, so for that I thank you. In these some odd years as the slayer I have been through a lot and I have done some stupid things but you stuck by me through the good, the bad, and the blur in between. Finding out that I'm the slayer was more of a blessing in disguise then a curse because it gave me the greatest gift of all: knowing the father I never had but always wanted…you. I know the Watchers' Council will appoint me a new watcher but no one will ever replace you Wyatt, because you'll always hold a precious spot in my heart.

Wyatt (also having some tears in his eyes): Promise me something Alexis that after all of this is over you'll continue to fight the good fight.

Alexis: Always. I promise until the day I die, I will fight. Wyatt you alone have saved me in more ways then one and for that I am forever in debt to you. Dead or alive.

Wyatt (modestly): Ahh it was nothing.

Alexis (smiles): I love you.

Wyatt (closing his eyes): I love you too.

          With that his head lulled back, he stopped breathing, and he flat-lined. The doctor and nurses came in one nurse dragged her out and Alexis watched from the window as they tried to revive him but to no avail, after the fourth try they gave up.

Sam (coming out, hanging his head down in disappointment): He's gone. There's nothing else we could have done.

Alexis (sadly): I understand.

          She was still standing there staring through the window as the nurse covered Wyatt's dead form. She was sensing another presence behind her and when she turned around Anton was there face trickling with newly shed tears.

Anton: Is he…?

Alexis (embracing him): Yeah, I'm afraid he's gone.

Anton (not wanting to face it): No, no he can't be.

Alexis (hardening her grip around him): Shh, Anton its ok, everything's

going to be just fine. I promise.

          Alexis held him there for a few minutes then pulled away and said she was going to go tell the others. She kissed his forehead and started to walk away, while walking she heard Anton whisper, "good bye old friend," and with that Alexis could feel more hot tears roll down her face.

_____Waiting area_____

          Alexis walked in with her head down and everyone gathered around her waiting for the news.

Alexis (looking up): Wyatt's gone…he isn't coming back. (Logan went to embrace her but she backed away) please don't.

Logan: I just want to help.

Alexis (under her breath): Yeah, that's all anyone ever wants to do. Look the best thing all of you guys could do right now is just go home.

Max: What's gonna happen to the body?

Alexis: They're going to keep it in the morgue till the arrangements for his funeral are made.

Logan: Ok, if you need anything call me.

Alexis (walking back to ICU): Thanks.

_______________________________________________________________________

          Alexis went home and she tried to go to sleep but she couldn't; so she put on her shoes, jacket, and went out to take a walk. She walked all night, at some points she stopped in front of Anton's home, then Logan's, and finally Alec's but she never even took a step forward to go in. For the rest of the night she kept walking, thinking if she could get far enough that she could forget but she couldn't because it was like instant replay. Wyatt's death kept playing over and over in her mind and she could never get away; the last thought she had that night was //I've failed, I failed everyone.// 

_______________________________________________________________________

_____TBC_____


	18. I don't know you anymore

Chapter 18: I Don't Know You Anymore

Disclaimer: You know the deal I don't own 'em and I don't own the song it belongs to Savage Garden and the name of the song is the title of the chapter.

v I would like to visit you for awhile

v Get away and out of this city

v Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break

Operator: Please state the location of which you're trying to reach.

Alexis: London, England.

She was patched through to London and now she was dialing the number for the Watchers' Council.

v We can go sit on your back porch 

v Relax

v Talk about anything 

v It don't matter

v I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me

Secretary (with her English accent): Hello, how may I help you?

Alexis: I need to speak with Donavon Arensen please.

Secretary: One moment.

Donavon: Hello Donavon Arensen speaking.

Alexis: Mr. Arensen it's Alexis Chase.

Donavon: Ah yes, Miss Chase what can I do for you?

Alexis: I'm afraid I have some bad news, it's about my watcher, Anthony Wyatt…he's dead.

v Because I don't know you anymore 

v I don't recognize this place 

v The picture frames have changed and so has your name

Silence

Donavon (sadly): I'm sorry to hear that, he wasn't just a colleague he was also a good friend of mine. Please Miss Chase if there's anything you need feel free to contact me.

Alexis: Thank you I will but there's one thing you can do for me now. I know Wyatt has a son and an ex-wife if you can contact them and let them know, It'd be greatly appreciated.

v We don't talk much anymore 

v We keep running from the pain 

v But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

v Springtime in the city

v Always such relief from the winter freeze 

Donavon: I sure will, and don't worry the Watchers' Council will pay for the funeral; by the way when will the funeral take place?

Alexis: I don't know yet.

Donavon: Alright.

Alexis: Bye.

Donavon: Goodbye.

Alexis hung up and went to take a shower; she had gotten home a few hours ago and had decided to have a little one on one time with the punching bag. In her mind she had determined to call England after her shower but when she got upstairs she couldn't wait any longer. When she finished showering her walk had taken its toll on her so she took a little nap. Alexis awoke and realized it was already nightfall, she changed out of her robe and into some clothes, and then she grabbed a few weapons and headed out.

v The snow was more lonely than cold

v If you know what I mean

v Everyone's got an agenda, don't stop keep that chin up, you'll be all right

v Can you believe what a year it's been

v Are you still the same?

v Has your opinion changed?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexis jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for a good fight but just her luck the vampires weren't out tonight. After scaling a couple more rooftops she came to a halt when she saw Anton.

v 'Cause I don't know you anymore

v We keep running from these sentences

v But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

v I know I let you down

v Again and again

v I know I never really treated you right

v I've paid the price

Alexis (walking towards him): Fancy meeting you here.

Anton (coming out of thought): Oh hey Lex, what're you doing here?

Alexis: Thought I'd take the express tonight.

Anton: Did you call England?

Alexis: I did.

v I'm still paying for it everyday

v So maybe I shouldn't have called

v Was it to soon to tell?

v Oh what the hell

v It doesn't really matter

v How do you redefine something that never really had a name?

Anton: When's the new watcher coming?

Alexis: Don't know. I just told them that he was gone and if they could notify his family.

Anton: Have you decided when the funeral's going to be? 

Alexis: No, guess I'll call and make arrangements tomorrow.

Anton: Sounds logical.

Alexis: Anton, what're we gonna do with his things and the book store?

v Has your opinion changed?

v Because I don't know you anymore 

v I don't recognize this place

v The picture frames have changed and so has your name

v We don't talk much anymore

Anton: I have tons of extra space at my place we'll pack up his things tomorrow and as for his store, I guess we can let his son handle it, when he gets here.

Alexis: Ok sure.

v We keep running from the pain 

v But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

v I see your face

v I see your face

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Next morning~~~~~

Alexis had woken up around nine thirty, she had taken a shower, and grabbed a bite to eat, when she had finished it was about a quarter past ten. She called St. Peters church to make arrangements for Wyatt's funeral and they were going to bury him in the cemetery where Sebastian, her grandma, and the rest of them were buried at. When she was finally done with everything she wanted to take a moment to catch her breath but that was rudely interrupted by the knock at the door.

Alexis (opening the door and seeing a woman a little older then Logan standing there): How can I help you?

Woman: May I come in?

Alexis (getting defensive): Not until you tell me who you are and what you're doing here.

Woman: I'm Elizabeth Lawrence, your new watcher.

Alexis (sighing and standing aside for her to come in): I didn't know they'd send you this soon.

Elizabeth: Well they figure sooner is better then later.

Alexis: Have a seat. Would you like some coffee I just made a fresh pot?

Elizabeth: Yes, that'd be nice, thank you.

Alexis (returning from the kitchen): How was your flight?

Elizabeth: It was pretty good but I'm still jet lagged.

Alexis: Do you have a place to stay?

Elizabeth: Not really I was going to stay in a hotel till I could find a job and a place of my own.

Alexis: You can crash in the spare bedroom I have here if you want.

Elizabeth: Are you sure, I mean, I wouldn't be imposing. 

Alexis (smiling): I wouldn't have asked if you were.

Elizabeth: Thank you and Alexis?

Alexis: Yeah?

Elizabeth: I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't know your watcher but I've heard great things about him and you as well. I learned you defeated the Kahlmar, congratulations.

Alexis: Thanks on both accounts. Well Ms. Lawrence----

Elizabeth (cutting her off): Please call me Liz.

Alexis: Alright Liz, so what's your deal?

Liz (confused): My deal?

Alexis: Yeah you know what's your story. 

Liz: Ah, yes.

They sat there for hours just talking and getting to know one another. Apparently Liz's husband had been killed in a fire six years ago and the one and only slayer she had been assigned to died in some sort of vampire massacre type thing; so this was only her second gig and she was hoping it turned out better then the last one. Alexis told her how a few selected people knew about her identity and she pretty much knew the rest about her. //Guess the Watchers' Council debriefs the watchers before shipping them out. // Alexis thought. //Looks like Wyatt practically told the council my whole life story. I guess he didn't have much of choice but I'm glad they don't know I'm telekinetic; so much for learning how to use that skill while in combat.// 

Alexis: So Liz you hungry? I'm a whiz in the kitchen.

Liz: I'd like to take a shower if that's ok.

Alexis (getting up to show her where the bathroom is): Yeah that's fine.

Liz: I still don't get it… (That made Alexis stop and turn around) how can you befriend a vampire?

Alexis: Easy. He has a soul and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone that knows about me.

Liz: If they know about you don't they know about him?

Alexis: No they don't know about him besides it wouldn't be right if I told them because it's not my secret to tell. So please don't say a word.

Liz: I won't I promise.

Alexis (smiling): Great come on I'll show you where the bathroom is and where your room is.

Alexis showed her and then she told her that she had some errands to run and that she'd be back in a little while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexis took out the not yet used boxes from her car and headed for Wyatt's apartment. //The sun will be setting soon, Anton should be here, hope he doesn't mind me being here earlier then we planned.// Alexis started in the bedroom with his personal belongings and before long she looked out the window to see darkness and then she heard the door slam.

Alexis (walking out of the bedroom): Hey.

Anton: Hey, you're here, already?

Alexis (shrugging): I couldn't wait, sorry.

Anton: It's ok.

Alexis: New watcher came today.

Anton: Oh yeah?

Alexis: Yeah her name is Liz Lawrence.

Anton: Her? It's a woman?

Alexis: Uh huh.

Anton: That's new.

Alexis: You're telling me. I have an idea but I wanted to run it by you first.

Anton: Ok, go ahead.

Alexis: Liz needs an apartment and I was thinking she can have this one since the landlord will rent it out to someone else so why not someone we know.

Anton: That's actually not bad Lex, have you talked to Liz about it?

Alexis: Well no I just thought of it while packing up some of Wyatt's personal belongings.

Anton: Alright then here's the new game plan, you go finish packing up in the bed and bathroom while I pack the personals he has here. We'll leave the books, china, weapons, and things like that alone and whatever Liz doesn't need we'll store at my place.

Alexis: Sounds like a plan.

They both went to work and finally when they had finished it was around six thirty just in time for slaying. There was about six boxes total and when Anton came in to get the last one he saw a book in Alexis' hands.

Anton (eyeing the book): What's that?

Alexis: His journal, I figure he wouldn't want it in some stuffy old box.

With that they both headed out and just outside the door they turned around to take one last look at the place before turning off the lights and locking the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Anton's Place~~~~~

Alexis was sitting on one of the comfy sofa chairs holding Wyatt's journal in her hands while Anton was bringing in the boxes.

Anton: Alexis why are we not helping Anton bring in the boxes?

Alexis (not looking up): Because we're contemplating the fact of reading ones own personal feelings and intimate thoughts.

Anton: If you're gonna read it then read it already.

Alexis: But wouldn't that be disrespecting the dead?

Anton: Then put it down and come help me.

Alexis (exasperatedly getting up): Whoever said women were the weaker sex was clearly mistaken.

When the last of the boxes was brought in Alexis sat back down and started randomly flipping the pages in the journal when one fell out. Alexis picked it up, unfolded it, and started to read it. The paper was Wyatt's final will and testament; it clearly stated that he had left everything he possessed including the store to Alexis.

Anton (coming in): What's that?

Alexis: Wyatt's will.

Anton: What's it say?

Alexis: He left me everything but I don't get it he has a son why not leave him everything. Why me?

Anton: Maybe he considered you more of a family then someone he was assigned to watch. I mean come on Lex anyone could see he considered you to be his own flesh and blood then his own son. You were like the daughter he never had.

Alexis (sort of dazed): Ok, well I got to go patrol so I'm gonna grab a stake from the cabinet over there and be on my way. See you later.

Anton: Bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Out of patrol~~~~~

In the alleyway near Crash Alexis was walking around looking for vampires or any sort of demon. "Here vampires, vampires," as soon as those words left her lips a scream broke out on the roof across the alley. She ran to the building and started to climb the ladder that was attached to the side of the building. The sight that beheld her was very disgusting, this demon who was big, ugly, green, who had spikes coming out of it's face, and had skewers coming out of it's wrists was trying to devour a pregnant girl about her age.

Alexis (yelling at it): Hey, big, tall, and ugly why don't you pick on someone your own size.

Demon (facing Alexis and growling in an animalistic way): Slayer how nice of you to join the festivities.

Alexis didn't wait to give a smart-ass remark she just charged at the demon, after all she was the one looking for a fight. Oh and this was one hell of a fight, Alexis had never fought with pure anger, hatred, and determination. She fought hard and fast, kicking and punching the demon; not being satisfied until she heard the breaking of bones. Finally the demon had been beaten into a bloody pulp; Alexis grabbed the demon's neck and snapped it like a piece of twig. She went over to the young victim who had huddled up in a corner and was crying her eyes out.

Alexis (soothingly): Come on, it's ok it won't hurt you anymore.

Victim (in a shaky voice): What was that?

Alexis (looking over her shoulder): That was a Gorkoth demon; they usually go after unborn babies. (The girl wrapped her arms around her vastly growing belly) it's ok, let's get you to a hospital make sure both you and your baby are ok.

After getting the girl and herself safely back down to the ground they started heading in the direction of the hospital. They came across the entrance to Crash and Max, Alec, and Original Cindy were heading out of it.

Alec (going over to her): Hey Alexis, what're you doing?

Alexis (looking back at the roof then at the girl): Nothing just working out some unresolved issues, I guess. Look Alec I can't really talk right now maybe I'll see you later.

After saying that she put her arm around the girl's shoulder and they continued to walk.

Alexis (throwing a small smile at Max and O.C.): Later guys.

O.C. (after Lex being out of hearing distance): Logan has one weird sister; for sure.

Max gave a quick laugh at that and then they proceeded to walk home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Alexis' P.O.V. ~~~~~

It seems like practically after every night I end up at the hospital, why is that? But I'm glad that woman and her unborn baby are ok. Some days I wonder why anyone wants to bring an innocent being into this world only to have it taken away. Then I realize that bringing a baby into this world only makes it better…it's something worth living for. //I better call Liz and let her know I'm ok// (checking her pocket for the cell but not finding it.)

            //Hmm…this is odd I usually always have my cell phone with me. //(Shrugging) //oh well saw a pay phone a block away, I'll go call her from there.//

~~~~~Pay phone~~~~~

There were a couple rings but no one picked up so the answering machine came on. "Hey Liz it's me, Lex, just calling to check in, let you know that I'm ok, and I'll be home soon. Alright talk to you later." //I wonder if Alec's up for a little company tonight.// (A smile creeping up on her lips.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Alexis got to Alec's she was surprised to see the door ajar but the surprises kept on coming. She crept to the door and was about to walk in but through the crack she saw Alec and Asha in such close proximity that someone on the outside might think they were lip-locking. Alexis was about to walk away when she figured that she wouldn't give them that chance so she walked clear across the threshold and slammed the door very loudly behind her.

Alexis (arms crossing her chest): Was I interrupting something?

Asha: Yeah, haven't you ever heard of knocking?

Alec (going over to her): This isn't what it looks like.

Alexis (not looking at him): I really don't think I need to knock seeing as how my boyfriend lives here.

Asha (not really surprised): That confirms my suspicions.

Alexis: Great now there's the door so get out.

Asha (standing her ground): I really don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do.

Alexis: What is that some sort of threat?

Asha: Hey if the shoe fits wear it.

Alexis: Why you little-----

Alec (cutting her off): Whoa…down cat woman.

Alexis glaring at him

Alec: Asha I think it's time for you to go.

Asha: But…

Alec: No buts Asha just please go.

Asha (leaving): Fine I'll see you later.

Alexis (under her breath): Over my dead body.

Asha (glaring and whispering to her while walking out): That can be arranged.

Asha left and Alec closed the door then turned back to look at Alexis.

Alec: You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?

Alexis: Why don't you tell me what it was that I walked in on.

Alec: I asked you first.

Alexis (not wanting to admit it): That was me being jealous…you happy now?

Alec (trying not to smile): So that was you jealous? Gee I wonder how you are when you're not jealous.

Alexis (sighing): Look Alec she wants you and if you're wondering how I know…well let's just call it a woman's intuition.

Alec (going to her and wrapping his arms around her waist): It's to damn bad for her because all I want is you.

Alec trying to kiss her but she turned away

Alexis: So care to tell me what it was I interrupted?

Alec: We were just talking.

Alexis: Yeah but from my position it looked as if you guys were kissing.

Alec (looking her dead in the eyes): I swear to you nothing happened all we did was talk.

Alexis: No kissie just talkie?

Alec: Just talk.

Alexis breathed out deeply and kissed him

Alec: You know now that one person knows about our "hidden affair" soon others will find out too.

Alexis: Oh the hell with whoever finds out all that matters is us.

Alec: Does that mean I'm gonna tell Logan or you are?

Alexis (exasperatedly): No I'll do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~TBC~~~~~  
  


~A/N:~ Ok guys thanx 2 whoever reviewed and I'm pretty sure there will only be 2 more chapters left of this story. Thanx 2 those who read and reviewed I really appreciated it. JJJ


	19. Funeral

Chapter 19: Funeral

Disclaimer: Please read the previous chapters.

            When someone dies it's always hard for the people who are left behind but you learn to cope and eventually you move on. This scenario is all well to known for a young woman known as Alexis Chase. You see, this young woman only at the age of twenty has lost so much that it could last her a century. Her first year as the slayer she lost her boyfriend to vampires, then she lost her parents to a car accident, and finally when she didn't think things could get worse she lost her grandparents. Like I said she coped and moved on when things began to look better her long lost brother informed her of the death of her biological mother. 

            Lastly at the brink of losing her life and everything in it she was spared but only at the expanse of her watcher. Now today she was putting one more person into the ground, someone she loved and cared for deeply, the only man she ever thought of as a father. She wanted this to be the last one…the last time she ever had to be here burying someone but no matter how hard she prayed or wished she knew it wasn't the last one. Eventually someone else she cared about would die, I mean, come on it was practically the story of her life.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            The funeral wasn't big just a few close friends and family plus some co-workers from the council and the book store. Not that it wasn't a bad day all ready; to make it even worse it started to rain while they were all at the cemetery. Anton couldn't make it because of the sunlight but Lex knew he'd make it as soon as sundown. Alexis was wearing the traditional black as were others but some wore gray; Alexis had on a knee length black leather skirt, with a black turtle-neck, and she was wearing black boots that came up right below her knees. Alexis hugged her coat close as the rain picked up a bit, she looked over at Quentin---Wyatt's son--- and she realized he hadn't shed one single tear. 

            Wyatt had told her the story about his wife and son; apparently after the wife found out about Wyatt's destiny as a watcher she divorced him and took the kid, afterwards Quentin never even made any effort to contact him but now here he was at his funeral and so was the ex-wife. Alec, Logan, and Max were across from Alexis each having a sympathetic look on their face towards her. When it was finally over Logan went to her and asked if she'd like to come back to his place so as if not to be alone but she refused. After everyone left Alexis stood over the grave and let the one single red rose drop on to the tombstone. //Red roses were always your favorite weren't they Wyatt. // she thought with a little smile. 

            Walking towards her car as she bid her final goodbyes she could feel that she was about to lose it but she forced herself to get in the car and finally there she let go and began to cry. Throughout the service and the whole funeral she hadn't cried she wanted to be brave for everyone…for herself…most of all for Wyatt. //I have to come back and be here for Anton come nightfall; I can't leave him alone no matter how many times he tells me that he's ok. Deep down I know he's breaking up just like me. //

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

            Anton was standing over Wyatt's grave holding a bouquet of red roses contemplating whether or not he should put it down. 

Alexis (coming out of the shadows): It seems permanent doesn't it?

Anton: How do you mean?

Alexis: Putting the roses down will finally make the reality set in that he's gone.

Anton (not looking up): Oh, is that what that feeling was?

Alexis (putting a hand on his shoulder): Sorry I'm late.

Anton: You're here now.

Alexis (looking at the flowers): The red ones were always his favorite.

Anton: I remember.

Alexis: Before today nothing seemed real.

Anton: Feels like one big nightmare you can't get out of.

Alexis: Exactly, but when we put him into the ground it was like a major dose of painful reality.

Anton: The feeling of nothing seeming to be real is very much mutual.

Alexis (nodding her head): All this time I've kept busy so I wouldn't have to think about it but now that I've finally stopped…he's really gone.

Anton: In my two hundred fifty years as a vampire I've never lost a person I cared about. I mean the first hundred years I was the one who was causing the deaths but now I feel what those other people felt when I killed a person they had cared for.

            They both stood there, Alexis had never gone home that day it just seemed like time had gone by so fast one moment it was daylight and the next nightfall. Alexis looked at Anton, he was in so much pain and when he finally set the flowers down a couple drops of tears fell onto the roses. She waited a little bit longer till Anton was done saying his silent final goodbyes.

Anton (turning to her): Where are you headed next?

Alexis: Crash, you comin'?

Anton (hesitating): No, I don't really feel like being in a crowded place right now.

Alexis (locking her arm with his): Come on, we could drown our sorrows…at least for a little while. (Anton still hesitating) ahh please Anton, I'm buying.

Anton (small smile): Alright since you mentioned that.

            They both walked a few blocks to get to Crash once there Anton grabbed a table and Alexis went and got a pitcher of beer and two glasses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            //Once again I'm alone, Anton left a while ago and here I am sitting at this booth by myself. I don't know maybe it's the boos talking after all I downed a whole pitcher alone. // Alexis sat there for what seemed like hours just staring at her half empty cup of beer. When she noticed that the pitcher was empty she downed the rest in her cup and got up to get another pitcher.

Alexis (at the bar): Hey bartender one more round of beer please.

Bartender (grabbing the pitcher): Coming right up.

Asha (coming up next to her and ordering a drink): You've had one whole pitcher don't you think that's enough?

Alexis (rolling her eyes): Didn't your parents ever teach you not to horn in on other peoples affairs?

Asha: What'd you think is going to get accomplished by all of this drinking? All you'll be doing is puking it up anyway, and if worse comes to worse you'll get alcohol poison.

Alexis (gripping the refilled pitcher of beer): Thanks for the pep talk coach but you haven't told me anything I already didn't know. So if you'll excuse me I have a pitcher of beer to get back to.

Asha (taking hold of her arm): If you down that pitcher of beer again you'll seriously end up at the hospital or worse dead. I've seen you Alexis you're not the drinker type and I'm betting anything that your whole central nervous system can't take this abuse.

Alexis: I think I know my body a little bit better then you do besides since when did you become Miss Paragon of Virtue? Wasn't it just last night you wanted me out of the picture so you could get into Alec's bed.

Asha: Look it wasn't even like that and what I said was just a figure of speech.

Alexis (through clenched teeth): Well that figure of speech will become your reality if you don't let go of my arm.

            Asha let go of her arm and Alexis went back to her table and poured herself another cup. Leaving Crash Asha had run into Max letting her know what was going on inside with Alexis. Max thanked her and said she'd take care of it then she headed inside. Once there Max spotted Alexis instantaneously and went to sit with her.

Max: What's going on Alexis?

Alexis (ignoring her question): Max! Why don't you grab a cup there's plenty to go around.

Max (taking a look at Alexis' attire): Have you gone home at all today?

Alexis (about to chug more beer): Not really.

Max (stopping her): Come on I'm getting you out of here.

Alexis (drunk): You will do no such thing I came here to drown my sorrows and that's what I intend on doing.

Max (grabbing her arm): That's enough drowning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::: Space-needle :::::

            Alexis went up first then Max so she could make sure Lex didn't fall of the ladder in her drunken state; Max didn't even know why she brought Alexis up here but she figured Alexis needed some place to find a sense of closure and the Space-needle was as good a place as any.

Alexis (standing next to a sitting Max): I really don't think this was such a good idea Max.

Max: Why?

Alexis (bitterly): Cuz I just might throw myself off of it.

Max (agitated): Just sit down before you do anything rash.

Alexis (sitting): Why did you bring me here Max?

Max: I thought you needed a place to find some closure and the Space-needle is always a good place for things like that.

Alexis: Thanks Max, your heart was in the right place but I don't want closure. To tell you the truth closure is probably the one thing I'm sick of doing most.

Max: What do you mean?

Alexis: I'm just so sick of all of this. I can't take it anymore. I keep losing someone close to me little by little.

Max: Alexis…

Alexis: No Max! Don't try to deny it. There are just too many people dying and so much blood. Oh God the blood Max it feels like their blood is on my hands.

Max: Alexis stop it. You do so much already you can't expect to save all of them.

Alexis: Well I could have at least done a better job of protecting the ones I claim to care about.

Max: You can't always save the ones you love.

Alexis: Every time someone gets taken away another person steps in to tell me everything will be ok; that in time I'll be able to move on. I'm tired of giving it time; those people don't understand that the pain and void in my heart stay with me forever no matter how much time it's always there. It feels as if with another person dying the blood of others who have died long past resurface and all the painful memories that go with it. 

Max (to Alexis who was sobbing now): You've probably heard this before but I do know what you're going through. I lost some of my brothers and sisters; it was just last year I lost my sister Tinga.

Alexis (putting her head up): Max I'm sorry. Truthfully though, losing a sibling is not the same as losing a parental figure.

Max: That's true and in that case I wouldn't know how you felt because I never had parents or anything like them to begin with. Sure I had a mom but I never even knew her.

Alexis: Something I can relate to. Losing your parents is like losing yourself; it's just hard to explain. All these years I thought of Wyatt as my dad he was like the light that showed me the way, he guided me, and helped me. He steered me into the right direction and when I lost my way he was there to point me back. He was always there for me through everything and now that he's gone it's like that light has vanished and I'm lost in the darkness and I can't get out.

Max: Back at Manticore all I had was my brothers and sisters; when one of them died it was like a part of me went along with them. My brother Jack was dissected because he had a seizure and they wanted to see what caused it. Eva, my sister, was shot and killed before my eyes for protecting me. Tinga gave herself up for her son and I promised him I'd get her back but when I got there it was too late she was already dead.

Alexis: How'd you deal with it?

Max: Actually, I never did. It'd be easy to go kill the person that killed them but then I'd be exactly what they made me to be and that's what I'm trying to escape.

Alexis: When my adoptive parents died all I felt was relief but when my grandparents died all there was, was pain. Now with Wyatt it feels as if someone is stabbing my heart with a thousand knives. Once I was told that my mother was dead I didn't feel much but remorse cuz I guess I really never knew her. Along the rode I speculated at the time of her death I knew something was wrong, I felt a part of me slip away, and I didn't know why. That day Logan told me I finally understood what it was I had felt all those years ago.

Max: I guess in my case losing a sibling is like you losing a parental figure.

Alexis: Maybe, but I've never had a brother or sister besides Logan. Oh God Max I can't lose him too.

Max: Don't worry you won't lose Logan…I won't let you.

Alexis: You can't guarantee that Max. I let them get to close and then they die and it's as if I killed them.

Max: No! I know a thing or two about killing and you're not a killer.

Alexis (realizing where she was coming from): You're not a killer either.

Max: I wish I had the same faith that you have in me, but I have to face facts I was brought up as a killer and when it comes down to a point it's the only way I know how to be.

Alexis: You may have been brought up like that but it's not who you are. A part of you is Max Guevara and the other part is a soldier but not a killer. It's like a part of me is Alexis Chase and the other part is the slayer; you can't have one without the other.

Max: Tell that to the odd numbers of people I killed.

Alexis: Max you may have pulled the trigger but you didn't kill them. The people who sent you there they are the true murderers. They had you guys, a bunch of little kids do their bidding for them. You had no control it was as if you were a puppet in a show having your strings pulled and you really didn't have a choice because if you didn't obey they'd kill you.

Max: Gosh you make it sound so simple but its not.

Alexis: Oh but it is, you have to trust me Max have I ever done you wrong?

Max: No. I'll try to believe you but sometimes it's hard. That darkness keeps coming and it's like it won't rest till it swallows me whole and some days I just get tired of running…I just want it to take me.

Alexis: But you won't let it take you, you'll keep fighting and you'll die if you have to but you'll never let it take you because you have your boyfriend. You have your friends and all your brothers and sisters, but most of all you have your future; and you're not gonna let that darkness take it from you.

Max: There's something I still haven't told you. It's about one of my brothers who died.

Alexis: I'm all ears.

Max: We were running through the woods and he was hurt, Manticore was closing in on us and he didn't want to go back. So he asked me to kill him, I didn't want to but he begged me; then he asked me to tell him about the good place and in the middle of it I snapped his neck.

Alexis: Who, Max?

Max: Ben.

Alexis (putting two and two together): Alec's twin brother Ben?

Max: Yes, but how'd you…

Alexis: I'll explain later.

Max (cynically): Now what'd you think of your whole speech on how I'm not a killer, do you still believe that?

Alexis (surprising her): Yes I do because I'm never wrong. Max you did what you had to, I bet you anything that if you had let Manticore take him you'd be feeling so guilty it drive you insane, deep down somewhere you know you did the right thing and if I was in your position I probably would have done the same thing.

Max: But I let them just take his body.

Alexis: In this whole slayer business I've learned a thing or two about souls and I can guarantee you his was long gone when they got a hold of his body. Whatever the hell they did to his body after; it's just that, they did it to his body Max, not to him…not his soul. They couldn't torture that anymore cuz he's finally at peace. 

Max: I just keep thinking if I had handled it differently maybe Ben would still be alive.

Alexis: Maybe or maybe both of you would have ended up dead or worse…

Max: A fate worse then death?

Alexis: You'd be back at Manticore.

Max: I never told anyone about what happened with Ben.

Alexis: Not even Logan?

Max: Nope not even him. I only told Alec and that's cuz he asked me.

Alexis: Well then in a sense this is closure for you too.

Max: I suppose, but what I want to know is how you knew about Alec and Ben being brothers.

Alexis (sighing): I guess I can tell you since everyone is bound to find out sooner or later. Alec and I have been seeing each other behind everyone's back.

Max (not what she was expecting): Oh.

Alexis (getting up): Yeah 'Oh'. Well look Max, thanks for bringing me up here. It really made me feel better, and I'm glad we had this talk it truly brought things to light, so thanks again.

Max (small smile): Yeah for me too.

::::: Max's Voiceover :::::

            I'm really relieved Alexis and I had all this out she made me get a new perspective on my oh so crazy life. I know she's someone I'm pleased to have around and I hope she's right…about a lot of things.  Why she's with Alec I'll never know but if he makes her happy then it's all good cuz God knows the girl needs a little bit of happiness whether it's a happily ever now or a happily ever after.

::::: TBC :::::

A/N: Alright guys last chapter is next so stay tuned.

Special A/N to CuddleCub:  Thanks for your review but the reason it's not a Max and Logan thing is because it's more Alec and original character set in the Dark Angel time with Dark Angel Characters. I've decided to make a sequel and that's when it's gonna be more Max, Logan, White, the whole transgenic and transhuman thing. This first installment of the story is based more on the slayer's problem and then part two is more Max, Alec and the whole White problem. So I hope that helps a little, if you wanna go ahead and read my story that's great and if you don't that's cool too but if you don't want to read the first part and just read the second part that's ok cuz I'm going to put like a little preview thing of what happened last ya know. Although part two won't be out till awhile since I've started working on another story and it will come out after that so thanks again and I hope this was helpful.


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20: Epilogue 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

A/N: Ok guys this is the last chapter for this story but I have decided to make a sequel after I do this one story that's been in my mind for quite some time now. I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed u guys are the greatest and I hope u read the sequel and that u guys like it. Thanks again.

-----Alexis P.O.V. ----- 

            It's been a month since Wyatt's death and everything seems to be going ok; I mean I haven't gotten drunk and threatened to throw myself off of a one hundred foot tower. Liz and I have been getting along great she's a very caring and understanding person. She's fitting into Wyatt's old apartment very well and she runs his shop like she's been in retail all her life. As for my job, Gunn's handling that like a pro well I guess he learned from the best. I hired Brin as assistant manager and the position for manager is being filled by one of the waiters named Dave.

            He's been working at the restaurant for ten years now, since he was sixteen and if my grandparents trusted him enough as a waiter, then I trust him to do a fantastic job as a manager. Also I hired some new second hand chefs to help Gunn out and some waiters because I don't want to jinx it or anything but business is booming.  Plus I tweaked the time and days we're open; now we're open from nine to nine on Mondays thru Thursdays, on Fridays and Saturdays it's from ten to six, and on Sundays we're closed. The raise that I promised them wasn't much but I figure hey some extra cash is better then none and besides I wasn't planning on hiring extra waiters so that took a little bit money off. Now on to more or less personal matters, I told Logan and Anton that Alec and I had been seeing each other.

            Anton was pretty ok with it although he did threaten Alec that if he hurt me he'd have to deal with him. Logan on the other hand didn't quite understand why I hid it from him but when I explained it he came around and of course Max was there to help the 'coming around' process a little faster. Everything on the slayer front seems to be going well no innocent by-stander has died so I'm taking that as a good sign. The only thing that I've kept from everyone is that I'm telekinetic and that Anton's a vampire and like I said to Liz before, that's Anton's business not mine, plus the others don't know that Max, Alec, and Brin are transgenics.

-----Hospital-----

            Alexis was sitting on the hospital bed in a hospital gown waiting for the doctor to come back with the results of the tests she had taken. She had some sort of idea what was wrong with her but she had to be sure. Alexis had called Max to ask her if she could come with her and she said yes but had yet to show up.

Max (showing up ten minutes before the doc came in): Hey Lex, have the results come in yet?

Alexis: Hi, no the results aren't in.

Max (smiles): Great, Normal was being such an ass today way more then usual and I just barely got out of there.

Alexis: Thanks for coming.

Max: Are you nervous?

Alexis: Oh yeah.

Max: You know there's nothing to worry about, if the test results come back positive then we're all here for you.

Alexis: That's not the part I'm worry about.

Sam (walking in with a smile): Hey Max.

Max: Hi.

Sam: Well the test results came back positive. Congratulations you're going to be a mother.

            Alexis smiled and Max hugged her in congratulations; Lex thanked the doctor but at the back of her mind she couldn't help but worry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that night-----

            Logan, Max, Alec, and Alexis were all at Logan's place having dinner that Logan and Alexis had prepared. When they had finished Max and Lex said they'd clean up; while Alexis was washing plates Max kept nagging her on when she was going to tell the guys she was pregnant.

Max: You have to tell them, sooner or later they will find out.

Alexis: I know but I'm scared…not at telling Logan but at telling Alec.

Max: Why? Lex he loves you and he's gonna love this baby.

Alexis: What if he doesn't want the baby? I mean considering his past, what if he thinks of the baby as some sort of security risk?

Max: There are too many 'what ifs', you just gotta go out there and tell him.

Alexis: But with Alec's past and my future this baby isn't going to have a normal anything. No white picket fence house with a yard to run and play in; no porch to sit on in the summer time or a swing to play on, It's not gonna have anything.

Max: Let me clue you in on something, you're not normal and being normal is vastly overrated.

Alexis: I have nothing to offer this child but pain and misery.

Max: Hey don't talk like that. You have everything to offer him or her. This baby is going to have a wonderful life; I mean it's going to get a heroine for a mother and a good-hearted soldier for a father. Who could ask for more?

Alexis: That's beside the point Max. I can't even begin to think of how I'm going to protect him when he comes into the world much less while he's inside of me.

Max: Why are you talking like this is a lost cause?

Alexis: I have to face reality I fight vampires and demons twenty-four/seven and they punch and kick me in the stomach every chance they get. This baby won't last a week inside my body.

Max (snapping): Reality? SCREW REALITY! You are bringing a baby into this world and I know you will find a way to protect it.

Alexis: Damn it Max, keep your voice down. Why would anyone want to bring a baby into this world? A world filled with filth and degradation. Demons and vampires? A place that's just plain evil. 

Max: Because bringing a life into the world is a powerful force no one and nothing can take away. Now I realized you called the baby him, you think it's going to be a boy?

Alexis (small smile): Yeah I do.

Max: Come on let's go tell the guys. Everything will be ok Lex you'll see.

Alexis: I pray you're right Max…I pray you're right.

-----Living room-----

            Alexis sat in an armchair while Max went and sat next to Logan and Alec on the couch.

Alexis: There's something I have to tell you guys.

Alec: What is it?

Alexis: You know how I've been feeling sort of under the weather the last couple of weeks?

Alec: Yeah.

Alexis: I went to the doctor today and he ran some tests…

Alec: And?

Alexis: And…I'm pregnant.

Logan (going over and hugging her): That's great! I'm gonna be an uncle.

Alexis (smiling): Yeah and I'm gonna be a mom.

Logan (to Max): Did you know about this?

Max: Actually yeah cuz she asked me to go to the doctor with her.

Alec (shocked and confused): You're pregnant? But…but how?

Alexis (small laugh): Hello, you were there too, remember.

Alec: This can't be happening. Are you sure I'm the father?

Alexis: Yet it is and I can't believe you're asking me that question. (Confusedly) You're not…you're not happy?

Alec: Far from it.

Alexis (sadness in her eyes): I see… well there's nothing else I can do but leave you to talk amongst yourselves.

Logan: Alexis wait…

Alexis: No Logan its ok I just have to go tell Liz and Anton.

            They hugged and she left once she got into the elevator and the doors closed she began to weep silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Liz's Apartment-----

            Alexis arrived in a matter of minutes; she had walked as fast as her slayer speed could obtain because she didn't want to take any chances of running into vampires. Alexis knocked on the door and was surprised to see Anton open it.

Anton: Alexis hey.

Alexis (walking in): Hi, is Liz around?

Anton: She's in the kitchen. Um…you might be wondering---

Alexis (cutting him off): Look Anton it really doesn't matter, its better that you're both here because I have to tell you something.

Liz (coming from the kitchen): Hey Alexis.

Alexis: Hi. Liz, I need your help. I need to know if any slayers in the past have ever been pregnant.

Liz (surprised by her question): Actually there has been only one that I'm aware of. She was but a mere child herself, only sixteen.

Alexis: Did she carry the baby to term?

Liz: She gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl but unfortunately for her there were some complications during the pregnancy and she died while giving birth.

Alexis: And the baby?

Liz (small smile): Oh I assure you she's not a baby anymore. She's I believe ten years old and her name is Erica Arensen.

Alexis: As in… Donavon Arensen?

Liz: Yes Don is her grandfather.

Alexis: Oh wow. During her pregnancy how did she slay and protect the baby at the same time?

Liz: Babies of slayers are naturally born with a protective shield, when they're in the womb and when they come into the world. During the nine months it was hard for her to fight the vampires but the baby gave her strength and power once she safely brought her into the world she knew the baby would be protected for life.

Alexis: The complications had nothing to do with her being the slayer it was because of her body?

Liz: Yes.

Anton: Why the sudden interest in all this slayer pregnancy stuff?

Alexis: Because I'm pregnant.

Liz (shocked): Oh my.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Back at the penthouse----- 

Max (furious at Alec): I can't believe you!

Alec (snapping): How'd you expect me to react?

Max: How about a little bit happier and a little less asshole.

Logan (trying to calm them down): You guys…

Alec and Max (in unison): Stay out of this!

            Logan held his hands up in a form of surrender and retreated back to the computer room.

Max: And to think I stood up for you! I actually convinced myself that you'd cleaned up your act that maybe…just maybe you were a new person.

Alec: Well Max that was a bad on your part.

Max: Yeah can't argue with you there. I actually convinced Alexis to tell you cuz she was so scared you'd think the baby was some sort of security risk and what not. Hell if it was up to her she wouldn't have told you at all.

Alec (sitting down): Max with our history how can you expect me to be a father? It's not like they taught us 'fatherhood 101' back at good ol' Manticore. With White hunting us down twenty-four/seven how can I not face the fact that he could show up at our doorstep and shoot them dead. The baby isn't the security risk Max, I am.

Max (sitting across from him): I never knew you felt this way.

Alec: Yeah well you never asked you're so quick on painting me as the bad guy that you don't stop to think about how I feel, or my actions behind it.

Silence

Alec: She really wasn't going to tell me?

Max: Maybe. One thing I told her was that you loved her and that you'd love the baby. Tell me Alec do you not love the baby?

Alec: How can you ask me that?

Max: It's a simple question. I know you love her, what about the baby?

Alec: Of course I love them but I can't be a father.

Max (agitated): Why damn it!?

Alec (snapping): Because I don't know how! 

Max: You're not suppose to know how to be a father it's just suppose to come naturally just like for her being a mom. 

Alec: So, I'm just supposed to go with the flow?

Max: Exactly.

            Alec got up and headed for the door.

Alec: Thanks Max.

Max: Where you going?

Alec: Isn't it obvious? Find my girlfriend.

            When Alec left Logan came back out of the computer room.

Max: Where'd you run off too?

Logan (sitting next to her): I hid in the computer room till the coast was clear.

Max (kissing him): I'm sorry but you know this peacemaker crap is really tiring stuff.

Logan: Hmm…

Max (smiling): So Logan inquiring minds want to know how many kids you want.

Logan: I'd have to say four.

Max: Four. Really?

Logan: Yeah. What about you?

Max: I never really thought about it but four's a good number. (Invitingly) should we go get started?

Logan (playing along): Thought you were tired.

Max (smiling mischievously): Oh but Mr. Cale I'm never tired for that.

Logan (picking her up): In that case…

            He carried her to the bedroom while she undid the buttons on his shirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Liz's Place-----

Liz (panicking slightly): Alright nobody panic.

Anton (hiding a smile): We weren't. This is big news Lex (hugging her) congratulations.

Alexis: Thanks.

Liz (looking at her intently): You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be.

Alexis (head down): I just came from telling Alec and…he didn't take it quite so well.

Silence

Alexis: I've thought about some stuff and I've concluded that the best thing for me and my baby is if I leave town.

Anton: Do you know where you're gonna go? 

Alexis: I haven't thought that far ahead. All I know is I gotta get out of a vampire/demon zone.

Liz: How far do you wanna get?

Alexis: I wanna get out of the country.

Liz: I have a friend in China; do you want me to give him a call?

Alexis (sighing): China? That's pretty far. (Silence) make the call.

Anton: Are you sure about this?

Alexis: When I went to see the oracles they told me the son of the slayer would go on to do great things but only if he was safely brought into this world. I can't do that here, so make the call.

Liz: The baby is protected I promise you nothing will happen if you stay.

Alexis: I can't take that chance no matter how protected the baby is I have to make sure he's safe till I give birth.

Liz: What about Alec?

Alexis: What about him? As far as I'm concerned he made up his mind.

Anton: When are you leaving?

Alexis: Tonight if it's possible, can you call the airport after Liz is finished with the phone and see what the latest flight to China is?

Anton: Sure. What are you gonna go do?

Alexis: Pack. Anton you will do the slaying thing till I get back right and you'll watch over the others?

Anton: Of course, you know I will. When do you plan on coming back?

Alexis: Probably during the seventh month of my pregnancy so the baby will be born here.

Anton: Ok. You sure I can't change your mind into staying?

Alexis: No.

Liz (putting her hand over the mouth piece): He wants to know when you're leaving.

Alexis: Tonight.

            Once Liz finished with the phone Anton went and dialed the airport to get a ticket.

Liz (going to Alexis): Ok here's the deal Master Choi is going to let you stay with him and he knows about your situation. Here's his number (handing her a piece of paper) when you get to the airport call him so he can come pick you up.

Alexis: Thanks. Liz…

Liz: Yeah?

Alexis: I'm sorry for doing this to you. For leaving you guys here unprotected, for making you handle my duty. You know my intentions aren't all that selfless; apart of me wants to get away even for a few months. The other part…my maternal part, is telling me that I have to protect my baby and I know that won't happen here. I need this baby to survive Liz; I can't handle another death especially the death of my own child. I'm sorry for not being more careful but maybe it's all apart of the master plan and I hope you can understand and that you can forgive me.

Liz (hugging her): You have nothing to be sorry about. Yes you have obligations here but your first obligation lies with your child and you should never be sorry for that.

Alexis: What about England? Are they gonna know that I won't be here?

Liz: Honey, the Watchers' Council can kiss my English derrière. Besides they're in England how are they going to know you're in China?

Alexis (smiles and embraces her again): Thank you so much Liz, I'm really going to miss you.

Liz: Ahh…honey I'm going to miss you too, but it's not like we won't see each other again. My only question is: are you sure it's a boy? Because I was thinking if it was a girl you could name her after me.

Alexis (laughs a little): I'm pretty sure it's a boy but I promise when I have a daughter I'll name her after you. Deal?

Liz: Deal.

Anton (coming to them): Alright plane leaves at ten o'clock it's eight now so go home and pack. We'll be there around nine thirty to take you to the airport.

Alexis (Hugging them both): Thanks you guys so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Alexis' Home-----

            Once Alexis got home she went straight to the hall closet and grabbed a suitcase and a duffle bag. She then disappeared into her room and started to pack; she tossed clothes and other essentials into the suitcase, then she retreated back to the bathroom and packed some stuff from there into her duffle bag.  When she finished packing it was eight forty-five, she put her bags by the door and went to get her passport, wallet, and some cash she had saved up.  After all that she went to make a few calls, the first was to Logan, but when she called Max was the one to pick up.

Alexis: Hey Max, is Logan there?

Max: Nope he's in the shower.

Alexis: Alright here's the deal, I've decided to leave town but I'll be back at least a few moths before the baby is born. Now Max I know you care and you're probably going to tell me to stay but I can't. Protecting this child is my number one priority and leaving town is the only way I know how.

Max: I understand. Where are you going?

Alexis: China, my flight leaves at ten tonight and I'd really like to see you guys there one last time before I leave.

            With that said she hung up and dialed the next number which was to Brin. There were a few rings but no one picked up so the answering machine came on and Alexis started to leave her message.

            "Hey Brin, its Alexis, I have some news. I'm leaving town for a few months and I can't go into detail right now but Max can fill you in on the rest. I called cuz I need you and Dave to handle the restaurant while I'm gone. So if you could do that for me I'd really appreciate it and I guess I'll see you when I get back. Bye."

            She hung up and checked the time to see it was five past nine. She got up and packed a few framed pictures into the duffle bag so she could make her room in the house at China a little bit more Alexis friendly. After Alexis finished doing that she made sure all the windows were shut and securely locked and lastly she locked the adjoining door to her apartment and the restaurant. When she finally sat down to take a breather someone knocked at the door.

Alexis (opening the door): What are you doing here?

Alec: Can I come in?

Alexis (standing aside): Come to hurt me some more?

Alec (sitting her down): Alexis you have to believe me when I say that was never my intention.

Alexis: Yeah but actions speak louder then words; and trust me your actions were loud and clear.

Alec: I was just surprised and shocked. It's not that I don't want the baby because I do and I love both of you guys very much it's just that I don't know how to be a father Alexis. I can't guarantee this baby anything.

Alexis: All this baby needs from you Alec, is your love, and I see that it has that.

Alec: I'm scared that I will lose both of you because of my past.

Alexis (hugging him): You'll never lose me.

Alec (seeing the bags): You're leaving town?

Alexis: I have no choice Alec. This is the only way I know how to protect the baby.

Alec (pleadingly): Alexis please don't go I promise we can protect the baby together.

Alexis: We can try but I know it won't work leaving is the best thing. I know God forbid if I lose this baby somewhere else I can know it wasn't because of me being the slayer; but if I stay and lose it I won't know if it was of natural causes or because I'm the slayer.

Alec: What about the doctors and check-ups?

Alexis: I'm sure China has hospitals.

Alec: Why China?

Alexis: I don't know. Liz has a friend there that I'm gonna stay with.

Alec: When are you going?

Alexis: Tonight, my flight leaves at ten.

Alec (looking in her eyes): Please don't go.

Alexis (trying to hold back tears): I have to. I will be back before the baby is born and I'll call you everyday that I'm gone. I'm sorry please understand.

Alec (kissing her forehead): I do.

Alexis: I love you.

Alec: I love you too.

Alexis (pulling away and smiling): You better start thinking of names mainly boy ones but maybe just a few girls to be on the safe side.

Alec (smiling): You think it's going to be a boy?

Alexis (lying): Yeah, maybe it's my maternal instincts or something.

Alec: Who's going to take over the slaying while you're gone?

Alexis: Anton will.

Alec nodding

Alexis: You could always come with me.

Alec (smiles): I wish I could but not all of us have our own successful business.

Alexis: Right.

            They sat there content with each other when the doorbell rang; Alexis checked the time and saw it was nine thirty //Anton and Liz are here. // She got out of Alec's embrace and went to open the door but to her astonishment only Liz was there. 

Alexis: Where's Anton?

Liz: Waiting down in the car.

Alec (coming to the door): Liz.

Liz (steely): Alec.

Alec (grabbing Alexis' bags): Are these it?

Alexis: Yeah.

            Liz and Alexis waited for Alec to be half way down the stairs till they followed. Before they left Alexis grabbed her leather jacket and put her wallet, passport, and phone in the inside pockets of it. Behind her she locked the door and double checked before heading down with Liz.

Liz: So what happened? You two make up?

Alexis: We talked and yeah we made up. It's harder to leave now that I'm not mad at him. My first impulse to leave was because I was furious at him but now I don't know it's just more complicated.

Liz: You're doing the right thing Alexis.

Alexis (sadly): I just wish Wyatt was here so he could tell me what to do.

Liz (putting an arm around her shoulders): I know you do Alexis but sooner or later you have to trust that the choices you make are for the best because no ones going to be around forever to tell you what to choose and what not to choose.

Alexis (nodding in understanding): I have a question, how does that whole protective shield thing work for my baby?

Liz (Alexis and her got in the back of Anton's Plymouth Belvedere GTX while the guys were in the front): It's complicated.

Alexis: So try to make it not so complicated.

Liz: You see there is this ancient courtship thing and they're sent to put babies who are suppose to do great things or in this case work for the forces of good under their watch or care. Now for normal people who's child maybe in need of this courtship have to have their champion fight the one sent to kill the mother; if the champion succeeds the child is protected till he or she comes of age if the champion fails both mother and child die.

Alexis: Then what about for the slayers?

Liz: See for slayers there are special circumstances. Slayers are already champions so there child is automatically protected.

Alexis: What about the coming of age thing?

Liz: Like slayers the special rules apply to child as well. The child of the slayer is protected for life. When demons find out that someone new will harm them in the future they go after it thus meaning a regular human mother needs her champion at all times because the courtship can appear anywhere within the vicinity of the city. (As if reading Alexis' thoughts) but when a slayer is conceived she is automatically under the protection of the courtship.

Alexis: Well that answers a lot. (Smiling) you hear that guys I'm a champion.

Alec (smiling back): And what else would you be.

Liz (looking at a still worried Alexis): What's wrong?

Alexis: Did demons ever come after Erica's mother?

Liz: No. Even though some demons knew Erica was going to be some what of a threat to them they couldn't do anything because of the courtship.

Alexis: How is she a threat to them?

Liz: She's destined to be a slayer just like her mother.

Alexis: Oh.

Liz: It's not too late you could stay if you wanted to.

Alexis: Yeah but I can't shake this feeling that what the oracles said was some sort of a cryptic warning. No matter how hard I try I can't ignore it, I know I'm doing the right thing.

Liz nodded and smiled

Anton: We're here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Inside the airport-----

            Alec went to take care of all the formalities for Alexis while she went to go get her ticket. Anton and Liz went to accompany Max and Logan who were sitting and waiting.

Alexis (coming back and sitting next to Logan): So big brother got any last words for me?

Logan (hugging her): I wanna tell you to stay but I know that won't happen. So all I'm going to say is take care of yourself and that baby of yours.

Alexis: I love you big brother.

Logan: Love you too little sister.

Alec (coming and sitting next to her): Hey don't I get any love?

Alexis (kissing him): But of course.

Max (hugging her): Good luck.

Alexis: You too.

Liz (hugging her): I'll see you when you get back.

Alexis: Yeah. So this Master Choi guy knows how to speak English right?

Liz (smiles): Uh huh.

Alexis (hugging Anton): Take care of this place and yourself.

Anton: You know I will and you do the same.

Voice on intercom: Flight thirty-eight to China has arrived please go to gate six to board the plane.

Alexis: Alright that's me.

Alec (stopping her): Wait, I have to know how far along you are?

Alexis: The doctor said a month; he said the baby won't be due till the end of August. I think it happened that night when I came and saw you and Asha together.

Alec (kneeling down to be face to stomach): I'm going to say a few words to our son. 

Alexis (smiles): I think he'd like that.

Alec: Hey there little guy, this is your daddy speaking. You be good to your mom you hear. She and I love you very much and we want you to hang in there till you come out here and join us in the world. Your mom, she's a hero you see and she'll make sure you're safe till you can come out.

            Then he kissed her stomach and got up to kiss her passionately after they broke off the kiss they hugged tightly.

Voice on intercom: Last call to board flight thirty-eight to China.

Alexis (handing Alec a key): It's the key to my apartment if you want to get started on the nursery or something.

Alec: Ok.

Alexis (handing another set of keys to Anton): The keys to my car, if you can keep the car at your place till I get back.

Anton: Will do.

Alexis: Well I guess this is it. I'll see you guys when I get back.

            She hugged them one last time and then grabbed her ticket and started walking to the gate. She didn't have any of the suitcases because Alec had tagged them and checked them into the baggage are. Alexis had boarded the plane and found her seat she then patiently waited for lift off. Once the plane was in motion she had this over-whelming sensation that everything was going to be ok.

v The winter here's cold and bitter,

v It's chilled us to the bone.

v We haven't see the sun for weeks,

v Too long, too far from home.

v I feel just like I'm sinking,

v And I claw for solid ground.

v I'm pulled down by the undertow,

v I never thought I could feel so low,

v And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go.

v If all of the strength and all of the courage,

v Come and lift me from this place.

v I know I can love you much better then this:

v Full of grace, full of grace, my love.

v It's better this way,

v I said,

v Haven't seen this place before.

v Where everything we say and do ,

v Hurts us all the more.

v It's just that we stayed too long,

v In the same old sickly scheme,

v And I'm pulled down by the undertow, 

v I never thought I could feel so low,

v And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go.

v If all of the strength and all of the courage,

v Come and lift me from this place.

v I know I can love you much better that this:

v Full of grace, full of grace.

v I know I can love you much better than this.

v It's better this way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----End-----

--A/N: --Hey guys this is the end thanks for all those who read and reviewed like I said you guys are the greatest. The song is called "Full of Grace" and it's by Sarah McLachlan (hope I spelled her last name right). Thanks again and watch out for the sequel. 

Special A/N to Toleda:  Hey thanks again for reviewing. The reason I didn't talk about Zack's situation is because he isn't dead but I see your point and I figure I can always save that part for the sequel and don't worry the whole transgenic and White dealio will be apart of the sequel also and Alexis will see that she isn't the only person with the weight of the world on her shoulders. So thanks again and I hope this clarifies some stuff for you.


End file.
